


The Ninth Beatitude

by Elfbert



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 74,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfbert/pseuds/Elfbert
Summary: A new arrival on Enterprise gives Trip heartache and Jon a headache. (11/01/2004)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This entire fic is dedicated toSueC, without whom I would have been left floundering with my appalling lack of line breaks, bad punctuation and incorrect use of grammar. She has taken my ramblings and moulded them into a coherent piece of fiction for your enjoyment, often betaing at short notice, late into the night way beyond the call of duty.  
  
Kyrdwyn helped out with Chapters 3, 4, and 5, SueC bravely tackled the entire story. Red and Sarah both helped out with my Americanisms. Composed January 11, 2004, to January 11, 2005.  


* * *

Commander 'Trip' Tucker wiped the sweat off his forehead, then picked up the last piece of deck plating and slid it into place. He gathered his tools up and carefully stowed them in their box, then headed back to the Enterprise.

The repairs to the alien ship had taken three days. Three days working in the over-heated, dimly lit ship, surrounded by the quiet dark-skinned aliens. The species seemed harmless enough, and had done everything necessary to make Trip and his engineering crew welcome. Yet somehow Trip just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on on the ship that they weren't being told. All doors remained closed, and he and his crew were only allowed along certain corridors, into certain areas, always observed by silent aliens. He was beginning to wish that Captain Archer had never agreed to help, unable to shake the crawling feeling from his spine. But he figured that now the repairs were over Enterprise could leave and he could forget about the mysterious Ghheranaath.

He was last through the airlock, and shut it firmly behind him. Then, as Archer had instructed, made his way through the familiar grey corridors of Enterprise to the bridge.

On the view screen the captain of the Ghheranaath ship was giving his thanks, the universal translator doing it's work efficiently. As Trip stood behind Archer the alien captain beamed.

"Tucker. Our thanks go to you and your crew. We are indebted. Please, take gift as show of Ghheranaath thanks. Will protect you, always, keep you safe," the alien smiled.

A flash of light appeared on the bridge, and quickly faded into a shimmer. As the light particles disappeared a figure became visible. He was dressed in a dark material, cloth trousers giving way to sturdy boots. His chest was covered in dull black armour, his arms bare, and he held some sort of large gun-like weapon.

The chief of security was out of his seat in a second, but Archer waved him away.

"It's okay, Jacobs."

"Yes, sir." The lieutenant didn't look very happy, but sat back down.

The alien stepped forward, then sank down onto one knee in front of the engineer, head bowed.

"What the...this is your gift?" Tucker asked, looking from the kneeling figure in front of him to the view screen.

"He will serve you. It is traditional offer of thanks—will protect the one who helps us."

T'Pol gestured to Hoshi to cut the sound on the transmission, then looked to Archer. "Sir, I would advise you to accept the gesture, refusing could cause an inter-species incident. From the information we have about this race I believe that their customs must be strictly adhered to."

Archer looked from the kneeling form to the now slightly angry-looking captain on the screen. He didn't have a clue what they could do with the alien, and everything told him not to accept, but he had come to trust T'Pol's judgement.

"We are honoured, sir, although we don't require such a generous, um, gift. We were happy to help," he finally said.

The alien looked very unhappy. "If the gift of the Ghheranaath displeases you, Tucker, we can arrange...alternate courses of action," he said coldly.

Archer swallowed and nudged Trip, hard. "Uh? Er, yes, I'm, er, grateful, Cap'n, thank you, the Ghheranaath honour me," he stuttered, doing his best to follow Archer's example. "Has, I mean does, our 'gift' have any possessions he'd like to bring with him?"

"No, he owns nothing but what he has with him. He will serve you well, he is a great protector," there was an approximation of a smile on the alien's face. "We wish you a good future." The alien bowed his head and the screen went back to showing the exterior of the dark green ship. It turned slowly, then jumped to warp.

Everyone's gaze came to rest on the figure at Trip's feet. He was dressed in protective armour around his torso. His arms were bare from shoulder to elbow, then sheathed in more tough-looking armour. His hair was dark and short. Most striking was his pale skin—Trip had only seen dark-skinned Ghheranaath.

"Hey, you don't have to stay like that, you can get up," Trip put a hand on the alien's arm and pulled him upwards. Although the head stayed bowed Trip could now see his face—and it didn't look very alien. "Cap'n?" He looked across as his commanding officer.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see him, Trip."

Trip frowned. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

"Mal'Ree." The head remained bowed.

"You can look up, y'know, Mal'Ree." Trip caught his breath as grey eyes raised to look at him.

"Tucker. I am honoured to be your protector," the slightly accented voice said. Trip was surprised that the figure was slightly shorter than him—most of the aliens on the other ship had been at least as tall as he was, some of them far taller. They had also all had a dark greenish skin, very much in contrast with the pale being that stood before him.

"You're not mine." A look of worry and confusion passed across the face of the warrior, and Trip quickly tried to explain, "I mean, we don't own people, or, well, we just don't. We're all free, not owned by anyone."

Mal'Ree frowned, "I understood you are owned by a Star Fleet?"

"No. I mean, kinda, but we choose that, we all choose to be here, no-one makes us."

"Oh," he looked onto the floor where he had first appeared, a small black box lay on the floor. "That must go to my master. If I have none..." He trailed off, obviously not knowing what to do.

Archer stepped in. "Mal'Ree, Trip will look after you, take care of you until we can work out a solution for everyone, okay?"

Mal'Ree nodded. Tucker bent down and picked up the small box, noting some controls on it. "What is it?" he asked.

"It gives control." Mal'Ree held out his hands, and for the first time Trip saw that they were manacled, the chain connecting them only affording enough play to operate the weapon.

"How do I get them off?" Trip asked.

"You do not, unless required."

"It is, I want to," Trip replied.

"Oh. This," Mal'Ree pointed to the box. Then carefully collected up and held the handcuffs once Trip had pressed the button to open the locks.

"Give them to me," Trip held out his hand, "we won't need them again."

Mal'Ree looked shocked, but followed the orders.

"Come on, we'll go and have a chat, maybe get some food. Is that okay, Cap'n?"

"Yes, of course, I'll join you in the mess shortly."

Trip led Mal'Ree from the bridge and into the turbo lift. He noticed that the warrior took a great interest in his surroundings, and also noticed that the security officer, Jacobs, took a great interest in the newcomer.

Once they reached the mess Trip led Mal'Ree to the counter.

"What do you like to eat?" he asked.

"Whatever you choose, Tucker."

"It's Trip, everyone calls me Trip."

Mal'Ree nodded.

Trip grabbed a variety of dishes, then led the warrior toward a table. Something was bothering him about his new charge, and it wasn't the fact he had the most amazing eyes Trip had ever seen—or the fact he still held the large lethal-looking weapon cradled in his arms. Halfway across the mess Trip finally realised what it was.

"Hey, you aren't using the UT! You speak English?" he frowned.

"I learn, while you work engine," Mal'Ree wouldn't meet Trip's gaze.

"You learned an entire language?"

The warrior didn't answer.

"What species are you?" Trip asked.

Again there was no answer.

"Look, I'm not trying to pry, but if you won't answer me I'll have to turn you over to Lieutenant Jacobs, and he'll probably put you in the brig and back on the first ship we meet heading to Earth," Tucker finally said, in desperation.

"Earth?" Mal'Ree looked up.

"You've heard of it?"

"I was told it's where my kind originated," the grey eyes met Trip's again, and the engineer knew that he was being told the truth.

"I think that we should visit Phlox—our doctor."

"Why?"

"Because he can tell what species you are." Trip dumped the food and headed for the door, looking back to check he was being followed. He paused by the comm unit and informed Archer of their journey.

Just after they had arrived in sickbay Archer found them.

"Trip? What's up?"

"Cap'n, I think...I mean Mal'Ree and I think he might be Human," Tucker looked to where Phlox was scanning the newcomer.

"Human? Trip, that isn't possible. A Human this far out? What makes you think that?"

"He was told he came from Earth—and look at him, under all the get—up he looks Human, doesn't he?" Tucker cast his eye appreciatively over the lithe body, dark hair and high cheekbones.

Archer considered the figure sitting on the bio-bed.

"And he speaks English."

"Yes, Hoshi told me. But how on Earth...I mean how is that possible? Even the Vulcans have had hardly any contact with the Ghheranaath."

"I don't know, Cap'n, maybe we should try asking him."

The doors to sickbay slid open and Jacobs walked in.

"Captain, as chief of security I feel I should point out the danger of allowing an alien to roam the ship fully armed."

"Yes, Lieutenant. Er, Trip, do you think you could persuade Mal'Ree to give up his weapon?" Archer pulled a face.

"I can try, Cap'n," Trip smiled. He made his way to the bedside and smiled at Phlox. "Mind if I have a word with our guest, Doc?"

"Of course not, Mr Tucker." Phlox made himself busy elsewhere.

"How ya feelin'?" Trip asked.

"Fine."

"Good. I was wondering, well, the Cap'n and our security officer were wondering, if you'd mind letting us take care of your weapon, just while you're on board."

Mal'Ree looked unsure, glancing at the weapon. "It is mine. I not give it up."

"Oh. It's just that, well, we don't carry weapons when we're on board, you know, and it might make a few people nervous," Trip smiled. "We keep them safe, locked up, just use 'em when we need to."

"I give it to you if you will take it, master, you will honour importance." Mal'Ree looked up, his eyes once again making Tucker lose his breath as their grey depths shone at him.

"Yeah, that would be fine," he rushed once he'd regained the power of speech. He reached out and picked up the weapon, surprised at how light it was. "I'll keep it safe for you, okay?"

Mal'Ree nodded, although he looked a little miserable.

Trip looked to where Archer and Phlox were deep in conversation. "So, er, Mal'Ree, how long were you on the Ghheranaath ship?"

"I have been on that for one, nearly two duans, but I have travelled on others for longer. I go where my masters go."

"The Ghheranaath are your masters?"

"Yes. Each master have own protector—as Mal'Ree yours now, Tucker. My last was commander, like you, he name was Da'Ray. He die, not long ago. That why Mal'Ree was chosen for giving to you."

"I'm sorry, where you close?"

"We were master and protector. I was sad when he die, but he not first."

"That's how it works? You move from master to master?"

"Sometimes. Protectors have only one, two masters for life. It is not often we live for more. Masters have many protectors, as they need, normally six, seven. Depend on who is master."

"I see," Tucker paused, "and how is it decided whether you'll be a master or a protector?"

"Decided? It is just...One is born either master or protector. Mal'Ree was bought, when young. Then trained."

Tucker nodded, only half understanding, but also realising that Mal'Ree must find it confusing to explain things which were a part of his culture that he had never questioned. His thoughts were interrupted by Archer and Phlox.

"Mal'Ree, the doctor has something to tell you," Archer smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"There is no doubt, you are Human." Phlox beamed.

Mal'Ree looked from one man to the next. "Human?"

"From Earth, like you said," Trip explained.

"Earthling?" Mal'Ree asked.

"Yes, that means the same thing," Archer answered. "We are all Human on this ship, except for the doctor here, who is Denobulan, and T'Pol, who is Vulcan."

"Vulcan? I have heard of them," Mal'Ree nodded. Then he looked to Phlox, "I never see your kind though."

"Ah, well, we tend to keep slightly more to ourselves than some other species, and we are a long way from Denobula here." He held out his scanner. "There are some very minor differences in your body, almost certainly owing to the environments you have lived in, and you have some chemical and biological matter in your body that would also be explained this way. You also show signs of multiple traumas, but all seem to have healed satisfactorily. Although I would guess that you haven't always been given treatment to the standards that we are used to."

"You long away from Earth?" Mal'Ree asked.

"Yes, we are," Archer smiled, "we're explorers."

"The Ghheranaath are explorers also," Mal'Ree looked around him, "but different to you."

Tucker looked to Archer, "Cap'n, now we know that Mal'Ree's Human, well, that changes quite a lot, doesn't it?"

"It does, maybe we should discuss things further, with T'Pol too. How about dinner?"

"Dinner'd be good, we didn't get a chance to eat earlier," Tucker looked at Mal'Ree. "You hungry?"

The dark head slowly bowed in answer.

"You want to change first, huh? I got some clothes that'd fit you."

"I cannot take your clothes," the warrior answered, looking shocked.

"Hey, you don't need to sit through dinner wearing all that get-up. Come on, I need to change anyway." Tucker grinned at Archer. "We'll meet you in the mess."

He led his less than enthusiastic charge through the corridors to his quarters. Once there he placed the weapon on his desk and rooted through his closet, pulling out a pair of trousers and a shirt for himself, then sizing up the man standing in an 'at-ease' stance, head bowed, just inside his door.

"How about you take off your, um, things. I'll find you some clothes, that way you won't look like you just walked off a battlefield into the cap'n's dining room."

"I have always looked this way," Mal'Ree looked down at his attire.

"Sorry, I didn't mean any offence, it's just, well, you'll blend in a little better if you take some of my stuff." He looked across at the figure. "Might feel better if you took a shower, too."

"Shower?" the man echoed.

"Yeah, y'know, wash."

"Where?"

"Just in here, I'll show you." Trip led the way into the small bathroom and gestured to the shower unit. "You turn that to get the water, press this button for hotter, this one for colder. There's towels on the rail," Trip turned to see if Mal'Ree understood. The dark haired man was shaking his head.

"This is yours, I cannot use it. Don't you have anywhere where my sort go?"

"Your sort? Yes, we do, here. Every member of the crew has access to shower facilities, and I'm telling you to use mine."

"You're very kind. You have never been master before, and I sure you learn."

He bowed his head in thanks, then reached and began undoing his body armour. The chest and back plates were released at the sides and over his shoulders, then carefully placed next to the weapon on the desk. Trip looked at the grimy dark green tank Mal'Ree had exposed under the armour, he guessed it hadn't been washed for some time. Next to come off were the two forearm guards, both undone along the inner arms and pulled off, the left one revealing a large scar across the wrist. Then Mal'Ree leant against the desk and began unlacing his boots. He became aware of Trip's gaze and looked up, "Tucker?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean...I'll leave you to it." Trip tried to drag his gaze away from the smaller man—and without the armour it was clear to Trip that the figure was skinny, but in good shape.

"No—you have every right to examine your new protector, I am surprised you haven't done so already."

Trip was about to launch into his defence, but decided to keep quiet. He put the clothes he was holding down on the bunk, then sat on it himself, grabbing a padd.

"When you're done, these are for you." He gestured, then lowered his eyes to the padd and stared at it, every fibre of his being straining not to look up at the slight yet well-muscled body.

He was aware of Mal'Ree entering the bathroom and heard the shower-spray start. He tried not to imagine the water coursing over the smooth skin or the man's soap-slicked hands sliding...the comm chirp made him start guiltily.

"Archer to Tucker."

"Tucker here."

"You planning on joining us anytime, Trip?"

"Sorry Cap'n, I'm just letting Mal'Ree take a shower—not something he's done in a while, I don't think."

"Okay Trip, soon as you can." Archer sounded amused.

"Sure thing, Cap'n."

The connection was terminated and Trip heard the shower cut out. Not long after he was treated to the sight of Mal'Ree, hair damp and falling in soft spikes, the odd droplet of water glistening on his muscular chest. Trip was glad he was sitting down, or his body might have given away his feelings.

In the bright cabin light it was possible to make out numerous scars on the body of the other man, most silvery white, but a few that stood out pink against the pale skin.

"You look like you've been in the wars," he murmured.

"I not know you studied history of Ghheranaath," Mal'Ree looked surprised.

"What?"

"I have fought three wars. I not know you know this."

"Oh, no, I meant...it's a saying, on Earth, never mind," Trip shook his head. "I guess Phlox was right about you being beat up. Get yourself ready while I wash, then we'll go eat."

Trip quickly showered and dried himself off in the bathroom, to give Mal'Ree some privacy. When he walked back into the cabin he wasn't ready for the sight that greeted him. He had left out a pair of faded jeans and a light grey-blue shirt, the only shirt he owned that wasn't garishly coloured. Mal'Ree looked amazing. Trip couldn't believe he was looking at the same person who had arrived on the bridge hours before.

"You...you look good, amazing. How'd you feel?"

"It is...unfamiliar," Mal'Ree looked at Trip. "But you were right, I will look more like you." He cast a glance at the heap of clothing on the desk. "But it is my job to protect you, not fit in with your kind."

Trip smiled, "Maybe you can do both, huh?"

Mal'Ree bowed his head, a gesture Trip was getting to know well, and not particularly liking. It seemed too meek to him, considering Mal'Ree was obviously a strong character. He began wondering what kind of a life the man must have led, and how he had come to be so far from Earth. Casting a glance over the now considerably more Human-looking form he guessed that Mal'Ree was probably about the same age as he was, but there the similarities stopped.

"Come on, we shouldn't keep the rest of 'em waiting too long," he smiled and gestured to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal'Ree walked about half a pace behind Tucker all the way to the captain's dining room. Despite the fact Mal'Ree had put his boots back on Trip had to repeatedly check that he was being followed, the man's footfalls were so light, and he moved so silently.

As they entered the room Archer stood and welcomed them.

"Gentlemen, please, take your seats. The staff will get you any drinks, and dinner will be served shortly."

He waved to the two empty seats that faced the window. Tucker smiled at T'Pol, who was sitting in her usual spot and Phlox, who sat with his back to the window. However, the seat next to him remained empty and Mal'Ree stood near the door, looking confused.

"C'mon, sit down," Tucker smiled, waving a hand at the empty place.

"I cannot."

"Sure you can, c'mon."

"It not permitted that a protector should sit with his master, especially not for eating." He nervously looked at the others assembled at the table. "And to sit with captain..." He almost shuddered, as if even the thought of it were too much to comprehend.

"Hey, you're on Enterprise now, and we do things a bit different. Besides, if I'm your master, like you keep saying, shouldn't you do what I want?"

Mal'Ree looked incredibly miserable, but sat down, head bowed, hands on his lap.

"And you don't gotta sit like that. Just, just do what I do." Tucker propped both elbows on the table and crossed his arms loosely. T'Pol glanced at the elbows and almost imperceptibly raised one eyebrow; Archer pressed his lips together to prevent the laughter that threatened.

Once his charge was looking very slightly more relaxed Trip called over one of the serving staff, "I'll have a beer, please, and Mal'Ree'll have...er, what d'you want to drink?" he asked the dark haired man.

"You have choice?" Mal'Ree frowned.

"Sure, you name it, we got it."

"I don't know what is name," he looked around the table, then pointed to T'Pol's glass of water. "Look like that."

"Water?" T'Pol enquired.

"I don't know, that is for Vulcans, or Humans too?"

"Humans can't survive without it," Archer smiled, "Hardy, bring our guest a glass of water."

"And a beer," Trip added. At Archer's look he shrugged, "He's gotta like beer, Cap'n."

"Beer?" Mal'Ree echoed.

"It's an alcoholic drink. Er...alcohol affects humans, makes us relax. It's good, unless you have too much." He smiled at the memory of some bad hangovers.

"Like a drug?" Mal'Ree asked.

"Yeah." Tucker paused, "You know about drugs then?"

The dark haired man nodded, but didn't expand.

"So, Mal'Ree," Archer started, filling the silence, "do you have any memories of Earth? Any clues as to how you got out here?"

Mal'Ree bowed his head, as if thinking. After a short pause he started speaking.

"I don't know if what I remember is Earth, or other place. I have travelled for a long time, some things I see in my head I can't put in order."

"Go on," Trip urged.

"I remember, um, people, like you, but not the same," he frowned, "there was one on the bridge. A female, with long dark hair."

"I believe he is referring to Ensign Sato, Captain," T'Pol put in.

"You mean you remember Asian people? People who looked like Hoshi?"

Mal'Ree nodded. Then looked at Trip. "Why do you all refer to each other by many names?"

"Many...oh, well, we all have more than one name. Our first name, that's ours, and our surname, which we share with our family. T'Pol and Phlox only have one name, though."

"You are Trip Tucker? Your family are Tucker?"

"That's right. 'Cept Trip's my nickname, my real first name's Charles. But cause my daddy was called Charles Tucker, and his daddy before him, I go by the name Trip, because I'm the third. Friends call each other nicknames, or shortened names. It's easier."

Mal'Ree looked thoroughly confused, "So your family name is Charles Tucker--you share it?"

"I guess it is kinda like that, yes."

"And your future-born will be called Charles also?"

Tucker smiled and looked embarrassed. "Yeah, maybe, if I ever have any children."

Mal'Ree nodded. "And the captain? You have other names?"

"My name's Jonathan Archer, but my friends call me Jon."

"All of you have more and more names," Mal'Ree smiled, looking a bit confused.

"That's because Humans like to shorten names. For instance, we'd probably call you Mal, instead of Mal'Ree."

"Oh," he nodded, "I think I understand, Ghheranaath have this also, but is not permitted for protectors, we must respect."

The server returned and put down a glass of water and a bottle of beer in front of Mal'Ree. He looked at it, then looked around the table. Trip picked up his own bottle and took a long swallow, then looked from the untouched drinks to his new companion.

"Drink up," he said. "See if you like it."

Mal'Ree hesitantly picked up the bottle and looked surprised. "It's cold." He looked to Tucker, as if checking that that was okay.

"Sure it is, that's how it's best."

He didn't look convinced, but lifted the bottle to his lips and took a sip. Then nodded.

"It has feeling," he said, looking to Trip for explanation.

"Feeling?" Trip echoed.

"I believe that Mal'Ree refers to the gas that humans seem to enjoy introducing into their beverages," T'Pol stated.

"Oh, you mean the bubbles," Tucker laughed.

The food Archer had requested quickly arrived and Tucker gestured to Mal'Ree to eat. The dark haired man watched before hesitantly picking up his knife and fork, examining them carefully before trying to copy Trip's movements.

"You okay there?" Tucker asked.

"I...never see this before," Mal'Ree answered quietly.

"What did ya eat on your ship?" Tucker asked.

Mal'Ree shrugged, "I don't have words...we just..." He mimed eating with his fingers.

"We eat some food with our hands too," Tucker explained, shooting a look at T'Pol. "At least, Humans do."

Mal'Ree's first few mouthfuls were unsure, but he soon became more comfortable, and Trip grinned widely at him. He smiled back before quickly breaking eye contact.

"Anyway," Archer tried to drag the conversation back to where they started, "you think you remember people like Hoshi?"

"I think, but I don't know. I was..." He gestured with his hand, about three feet off the ground, "I was small."

"Do you think that you remember English from then?" Trip asked.

"I remember some words. Others were on computer. Signs tell me what to say. I don't have now, my second master not want me to have them," he shrugged. "He thought it distract me from my duties. I think he was right."

Archer threw a look at Trip.

"Well, we've got lots of things you can read here," Trip smiled, "if you want."

"And I think Hoshi would be interested in speaking with you, too," Archer said. "She's a linguist. You two could help each other."

"A ling-ist?" Mal'Ree struggled slightly with the unfamiliar word.

"It means speaking different languages, and studying them, that's her job, what she does," Trip explained.

"So all Humans are born with a purpose, like I was?" Mal'Ree asked Trip.

"Not exactly. We choose, when we're old enough. I mean, some people have skills, y'know, things they're good at. Like Hoshi, she's just good at what she does, better than anyone else. But if she hadn't wanted to be a linguist, no-one would have made her."

"But that would have been a waste. If she was meant to do this job."

"Not to her it wouldn't, you can't spend your life trying to please others," Archer said. "You've got to follow your own heart."

Mal'Ree bowed his head. Trip shot Archer a venomous look. Archer looked blank, not understanding.

"Of course, many species, including Humans, find great honour in working for others," Phlox quickly said, understanding Trip's expression. "There are many beings who serve to help others or protect them, as I do. As every member of crew aboard this ship does, in some capacity. We have all served our part in helping our respective races."

Trip smiled at Phlox, who beamed back. Mal'Ree lifted his head.

"Many people live to serve others?" he asked.

"Yes," Archer jumped on the conversation, "on Earth it is the tradition that the, er, protectors, work together, usually. We sometimes call them armies and they work for different groups of people, different rulers, to protect everyone else who belongs, I mean, who has the same ruler. But some people have their own."

"Like Tucker," Mal'Ree stated.

"Well, yes, at the moment." Archer looked uncomfortable.

"You don't want Tucker to have me. I know this," Mal'Ree bowed his head. "I would be your protector instead, as you are captain, but is not my decision to make. You must speak to Tucker." He turned to his master, head still bowed. "I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I know that you not have experience of owning a protector."

"I keep telling you, Mal'Ree, I don't own you. No-one does."

"But I was given to you."

"I know that, and I'm telling you you're free," Trip said, exasperated.

Mal'Ree put down his knife and fork, stood, and walked out of the mess.


	5. Chapter 5

Trip looked around the table.

"I suggest that you go after him, Mr Tucker," Phlox said gently. "It must be quite a shock for him to find that every rule he has lived by can be turned on its head."

Trip nodded. "Cap'n?"

"Go, Trip," Archer waved away the question. "Try and make him feel more at home here, okay?"

Trip nodded and left, in search of his charge.

It took a while, but he finally tracked down the warrior. He was sitting, huddled into a ball, by a window in one of the small observation lounges.

Trip approached quietly.

"Mal'Ree?" he said gently, once he was close.

The man jumped, then scrambled to the floor, down on one knee, his head touching the other.

"Tucker. I am sorry. It was not my place to tell you how to act, and I should never have left you, that was wrong. I'm not fit to be a protector, I have no excuses."

Trip knelt down in front of Mal'Ree. "Mal, look at me." He reached out and lifted the other man's chin. "I'm not angry, I just came to check that you were all right. I know it's hard to get used to being in a new place, with a new culture. You'll understand, once you've gotten used to us."

"You don't want me as a protector though, do you?" Mal'Ree sounded sad.

"I want you as a friend, an equal."

"Equal?" Mal'Ree looked up, his eyes bright with moisture. "We can be equal?"

"Yes. We are, already."

"Can I still be your protector?"

Trip shrugged, "If I can be yours."

"You...you're not a protector, though, you're a master."

"Well, you'll have to teach me to be a protector as good as you are then," Trip smiled.

"Teach you? You would want to know?"

"Of course. It's a fine skill to have, and I want to help protect everyone on this ship, if you'll help me."

Mal'Ree bowed his head. "It would be an honour." Then he looked up. "What about the captain, I walked away from his table. Does he want to discipline me?"

"He's okay. He knows that it's a little hard adjusting to new places and new people. And we don't discipline people on this ship for little things like that."

"Little?" Mal'Ree looked shocked. "Insulting the captain is not a little thing. I have seen ones killed for less."

"Well, that's not how it is on this ship," Tucker said, trying to cover his shock. "How about we get up and go and find you some quarters?"

Mal'Ree stood and followed Trip down the corridor. Trip found Archer still in the dining room and led Mal'Ree in. He knew he should have expected it, but he was still surprised when the newcomer went down on one knee in front of Archer.

"Captain, I am sorry. I should not have walked away from you. I know it was wrong." He looked up to Archer. "Tucker says you don't discipline lowers when they insult you so, but I will do anything you wish."

"Anything I wish?" Archer asked, smiling. Trip looked shocked.

"Yes, Captain."

"Then I'd like it if you stood up."

Mal'Ree obeyed, head still bowed.

"And look at me." Archer waited until the grey eyes looked up at him. "We're all--almost all," he corrected, "Human on this ship. You are an equal. It makes us uncomfortable when you bow down in front of us. You can stand when you speak to any of us, do you understand that?"

Mal'Ree looked as if he were about to say something, but instead nodded.

Archer smiled at Trip. "Well, now we've got that sorted out, what can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"We need to find Mal'Ree somewhere to stay," Trip explained. "And maybe get him some more clothes from the quartermaster."

"Of course. Show him to one of the free cabins, and get whatever you need from the quartermaster and the storerooms."

"Thank you, Cap'n."

Once they were laden down with all they needed from the storerooms Trip looked at the man beside him.

"Let's go find you someplace to call home, shall we?"

Mal'Ree looked unhappy, and looked about him. "Do all crew have their own space?" He asked.

"Sure, well, most of them share. We don't really have enough space on board for everyone to have their own."

"I have never had a room. I cannot leave you, Tucker, it would be against my duties."

Trip stopped walking. "You've never had your own room?"

"No. I sleep by the side of my master. When I have no master I must sleep with the other protectors."

"Well you can have your own now," Trip stated.

"Have I done something wrong?" Mal'Ree asked, with more strength in his voice than Trip had heard before.

"Wrong? No, what makes you think that?"

"I have never had a master wanting so little to do with me before. You send me away, all the time. With the Ghheranaath they would never be without their protector, we were important to them."

At the look of complete vulnerability in the grey eyes Trip dumped the box he was carrying and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"You've done nothing wrong, and y'are important to me. It's like you said, I'm not a very good master, that's all. You want to stay in my quarters tonight?"

"You would let me?"

"Sure," Trip smiled widely. "Come on, we'll sort out some bedding."


	6. Chapter 6

Less than half an hour later Trip had dragged a mattress into his room, with Mal'Ree's help, and made a makeshift bunk on the floor. He cleared a space on one of the shelves in his closet and piled the new clothes on it, then turned to Mal'Ree.

"Anything else you can think of to do?"

"No."

"Well, I gotta be on shift tomorrow morning, so I guess you can have a sleep in. Then we'll sort out some things for you to do. Maybe you and Hoshi can spend some time together."

"'Have a sleep in' what?" Mal'Ree questioned.

"Bed. It's, er, when you get to spend time in bed, y'know, don't have to get up to do anything."

The dark head shook, showing he didn't understand the concept.

"Never mind, you'll get to learn all this stuff," Tucker smiled. "Now, I'm going to go to bed. I'll take the floor, you have the bunk."

Mal'Ree frowned. "I would rather you used the bunk. I have always slept on the floor, except..." he shook his head, and Trip wondered what he would have said.

Trip stripped down to his blues and used the bathroom, leaving the door open as he brushed his teeth and washed. Mal'Ree carefully removed his borrowed clothing, down to his underwear and folded it into a perfect pile. Then he picked up his weapon and laid it reverently on the blanket that covered his bed.

He unwrapped several pieces of cloth from it, obviously designed to keep it safe, then pulled out what Trip assumed was the charge-pack. The deft fingers checked the contacts, cleaned it and laid it aside, then moved on to the firing mechanism.

Trip was fascinated, and once he was done in the bathroom he joined the other man on the floor of the cabin.

"You take care of it well," he commented.

He was rewarded with a wide smile, the first he had seen that touched the other man's eyes. "It is important to me," the eyes lowered to the weapon again. Mal'Ree reached up onto the desk for his armour, and pulled out a small leather case that obviously lived somewhere inside the stiffened chest-piece. Out of the case came a number of small tools, all perfectly kept. Trip watched as they were used to check everything was in full working order before the weapon was reassembled, and Mal'Ree sighted it on an object on Trip's bedside cabinet. He flicked a laser on, then turned off the weapon and lowered it.

"How does the laser sight compensate for particle drift?" Tip asked, interested.

Mal'Ree looked confused, "I...technical words I find difficult."

"Um, hang on, let me tie in the UT," Trip sat at the desk for a moment, working to allow the universal translator to function through his desktop unit.

"How's that?" he asked.

Mal'Ree smiled widely, but still spoke in English, "Yes, it works. Please, ask more."

"I was asking you about the particle drift. How does your laser sight compensate for it?"

The head shook again.

"Can you understand me? Does the UT work?"

"Yes, yes. There is no..." Mal'Ree said something in the language of the Ghheranaath that the UT immediately worked on. "Particle drift. Please, say it again, in Earth."

Trip smiled and pressed a button to prevent the computer working. "Particle drift," he repeated.

"Particle drift," Mal'Ree nodded. "My words don't work as well when I'm tired," he looked slightly guilty.

"Neither do mine, Mal, and I've only got one language to use," Trip laughed. "So, is that weapon from the Ghheranaath?"

"Yes, but no. I, um, I took the things that I was allowed, other things, and I make this one. We are trusted with our weapons, they are ours."

"You made it?" Trip couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yes. The other ones were...not as good. They miss. I make myself better--better protector."

"You sure did. Would you mind if I looked at it tomorrow?"

The man shook his head. "No. It is yours too, now, to protect others, like you say."

Tucker watched as the weapon was reverently laid back on the desk and Mal'Ree made use of the bathroom, copying Trip's earlier actions. He grimaced at the taste of the toothpaste, which made Trip laugh. Then he padded back to his bed. He knelt one knee on the floor, one hand fisted over his heart, then bowed his head to touch his other knee. He repeated the action five times, and Trip could hear the whisper of a strange language as Mal'Ree spoke quietly.

The engineer almost wished he still had the UT tied in, but respected the other man's ritual. When Mal'Ree was done he turned to Tucker and bowed his head once.

"I know your captain said I shouldn't do this. But I must, for thanks. You have given me, since I came, more than any other has."

"That's okay," Trip paused. "Were you giving thanks to others, too?" He didn't want to pry, but he was interested in the human who was so different from every other he had met.

"Not thanks. I was, um, sending message. Hope."

"Hope? For what?"

"That my Do'Grith are safe and well. I try to speak at them every time I sleep."

"Do'Grith? I don't know what that means," Trip thought for a second. "Are they like Gods? Do you believe they watch over you?"

"No, no. I wish to watch over them. They are...small ones, my family."

"Shit! You have children?"

"Yes," Mal'Ree smiled, "I have two. I ask that they are safe."


	7. Chapter 7

Mal'Ree climbed into the makeshift bed, but sat up, facing Trip.

"But...where, are they still on the other ship?"

"No. They have gone for a long time. They serve now, too. They will be protectors, when they have learning."

"Gone? How old are they?" Tucker couldn't imagine that Mal'Ree was old enough to have grown up children.

"Sirra was three duans when he went, So'Cee was three, almost four. They went together, to learn."

"How long, er, how tall were they?" Tucker asked, not knowing what time period a 'duan' was.

Mal'Ree gestured to about three feet off the ground. "This high, as I was, when I began my learning."

"And you haven't seen them for how long?"

"To touch, not for a duan, maybe more. I speak to their picture twice though," Mal'Ree gestured to the monitor on Trip's desk.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, on Ghheranaa. They learn there, with others."

"Son of a bitch. That must be hard."

"Hard? It is their place, as it is mine."

"No, I meant for you. Don't you miss them?"

"They leave a hole, but I know it is what must be."

"What about their Mama, where's she?"

"They...they are made by the producers. It is not her concern, once they are alive they are first mine, to look after and begin their teachings, then they go to learn."

"Oh, okay," Trip nodded slowly.

"You seem like you worry for them?" Mal'Ree observed.

"It just sounds very young, I mean, on Earth we stay with our parents, our families, for a long time. Until we're fully grown, and we've learned enough to be on our own."

"Really?" Mal'Ree looked slightly shocked. "But you say I am one of you. This is not how it was for me."

"No, I guess it wasn't," Trip said, quietly. "Get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

He turned the light off and listened to the small noises of his roommate making himself comfortable on the floor. Then he lay on his back, thinking.

Almost an hour later Mal'Ree's voice said softly, "Tucker, why do you not sleep?"

Trip jumped a little, then looked down to where he could just make out the shadow of a figure on the floor. "I'm thinking."

"Oh. What about?"

"You, mainly."

"Me? You should not. It is my duty to think of you, not the other way around. You must remember you are master, Tucker."

"Guess I just can't help it," Trip sighed, "and it's Trip, everyone calls me Trip."

There was a slight rustling, and suddenly the bunk near Trip's knees sank slightly. "Trip?" Asked a tentative voice.

"Yeah?" Trip pushed himself to sit up.

"I can help you find sleep, if you'd like."

"You can?"

"Yes, my second master demanded I help him sleep."

"How?" Trip could just make out Mal'Ree's features in the dark, now that he was so close, and the light of the passing stars glinted from his eyes.

"I don't have the words. I do it, yes?"

Trip nodded, not knowing what to expect.

"Turn, lie," Mal'Ree patted his stomach and chest, indicating that Trip should lie on his front. Trip complied and almost jumped as he felt the lithe body straddle his hips. Then hands began gently massaging his back, neck and shoulders. He groaned as a knotted muscle was worked out. The hands immediately stopped. "I hurt you?" The soft voice asked.

"No, no, it's good, very good. I'm enjoying it," 'a little too much' Trip's brain supplied.

The hands began moving again and Trip started feeling a little guilty. He somehow felt he shouldn't be taking advantage of the other man's sense of duty.

"Tell me about your other masters," he asked, sleepily.

"It is not encouraged to talk of one's masters," Mal'Ree's voice was slightly strained.

"Oh. I was wondering what happened to them. Did they all die?" As soon as the words left his mouth Trip could have kicked himself for being so blunt.

"Not all. My first, Al'Kadey, died in battle, my second, Giyath, was taken. He killed a producer. He was punished. My third, Da'Ray, he was old, he died at his work."

"Killed a producer? You mean he murdered someone, committed a crime?"

"Yes. Was punished. He cut her because she wouldn't do what he asked. He try to say it was me, but the producers said the truth, saved me."

Trip shook his head, "How is it decided who you protect?"

"We are chosen, or we are given. When Da'Ray die I became our captain's. I was chosen for you, because of my looks, captain thought I would please you." He paused, as if thinking. "I'm not sure I please you so much, I think your head is full of me, and you don't know what actions to do. You find my sameness but difference hard, confusing."

Trip was surprised by the amount the other man had picked up, despite this essentially being his first contact with humans and their feelings. He tried to cover his surprise.

"And the other times?"

"I was chosen. Al'Kadey saw me when I was at end of my learning. He bought me. When he die I was belonging to his family. They not want me when I fail Al'Kadey, so sold me to Giyath. His punishment meant he was not allowed protector, so I stay with others, other protectors who have no master. Da'Ray need protector, so I was, um, told, picked for him. He know he has little need for protector, as he is old. He let me make weapons and help him, do things his oldness not let him do. He more like you, kind."

Trip nodded, "When we talk about 'oldness' we call it age," he twisted to try and see Mal'Ree's face, and saw the lips moving, as if trying the word.

"Age," the smaller man finally repeated, "again, you have many words for same thing, like names. I try and remember, Tu..Trip."

"Hoshi'll help you with your speech," Trip smiled, "but I expect she'll make you teach her Ghheranaath."

"She would want to know?" Mal'Ree sounded shocked.

"She will. It's what she does," Trip waited for an answer and was shocked when a hot wet mouth fastened on his shoulder. He felt teeth gently scraping the skin, immediately followed by a soft tongue. He knew he shouldn't be allowing Mal'Ree to continue. All thoughts were erased from his brain when soft lips worked their way down his jaw and found his lips. He rolled over under the smaller man, never losing contact with the gentle mouth.

Once Trip was flat on his back he felt Mal'Ree kiss down his neck and chest, detouring around one nipple, then the other. As he watched the dark head move towards his groin his conscience kicked in again.

"Mal'Ree--don't."

The other man jumped away as if he'd been shot. His head immediately bowed.

"I'm sorry, Trip, I not know it was wrong."

"No, it wasn't, I mean, you didn't do anything wrong. I did. It's...I shouldn't have let you get that far."

"You not like?"

"Yes, I liked it, but...It's wrong to make someone do something they don't want to, and I know you're doing this out of duty, and I was going to take advantage of that."

"Duty." Mal'Ree looked thoughtful, "with Giyath, it was duty. And if I not do duty well, I know he would be angry. With you..." he shook his head, "I want to. Not duty, I want you to enjoy, be happy." He tentatively reached out a hand and laid it on Trip's stomach, "I think we both want it. Your eyes tell me you like me. I like you," he gave a small smile, "first time I think it because you have colouring like mine, like Earth. But I see Archer and others, and..." He shook his head and made a face. "Mal'Ree glad that you are master, not them." The smile that followed the statement made Trip sit up and drag the smaller man into a tight hug. They sat in silence for some time.

Eventually Trip shivered and loosened his hold. He looked into the grey eyes and saw complete trust.

"Sleep in my bunk?" He asked, and smiled when Mal'Ree's face lit up.

"Really? Trip?"

"Yes." Trip pulled the cover back and let the other man get under it. "Just sleeping though, okay? Nothing else, yet."

Mal'Ree nodded and allowed Trip to wrap him into a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

When the alarm went off the next morning it took Trip a moment to work out where he was, and why he was being watched over by a sleepy-looking man. When it all came flooding back he smiled. "Good morning," he kissed Mal'Ree on the forehead.

"DeChan ko te, Trip," the other man answered, smiling back.

"What does that mean?" Trip asked.

"It is tradition. Says, er, 'survive the awake well', I think, Earth doesn't sound right, though."

"I think you mean 'day', the time when we're awake? When it's light?"

"Yes. Ko, day," Mal'Ree nodded. "DeChan is the living, staying living, survive?"

"That's right," Trip smiled.

"And te is good, well, successful. All good. DeChan ko te, Trip. Survive the day well, Trip," he bowed his head briefly.

"I know one thing for sure," Trip ran a hand down Mal'Ree's side. "If I'm not up and at my shift in an hour the cap'n'll see that I don't survive the day," he grinned. Then laughed at the shocked face looking back at him. "I'm joking, Mal, he wouldn't do anything to me."

"You call me Mal. You say friends call each other short names. Are we friends?"

Trip smiled, "Yes, we are."

"Trip. Trip and Mal," the man nodded. "Easier, yes?"

"Yes, easier. And it shows others that we're friends, too."

Mal'Ree looked pleased and leant forward to kiss Trip.  
"When others are near, we don't do this," he said, "not allowed, look bad for you, master, that you do this with protector. Is that same here?"

"Er, right, for now. Just when we're alone," Trip was pleased that he didn't have to explain not showing affection in public to Mal'Ree, afraid that the other man would take it as another sign of rejection. He decided that trying to tell Mal'Ree about other people's possible reactions to a homosexual relationship could wait until another day.

The grey eyes sparkled, "I like alone."

Despite Trip's protests that Mal'Ree should rest, they went to the mess together, Mal'Ree unable to comprehend why Trip would want to leave him asleep. As they got food Mal'Ree pointed at a glass of juice that another member of crew was holding.

"Beer?" He asked.

Trip laughed, "No, that's apple juice. Nothing like beer, just a similar colour. You liked the beer, did you?"

"Yes," Mal'Ree nodded.

"We don't drink alcohol until the evening, usually, because it affects us. Actually, if that was your first alcohol, I'm surprised it didn't get you a little drunk," Trip frowned.

"Drunk?"

"Make you feel a little, er, fuzzy, off balance. It's hard to describe."

Mal'Ree shrugged, indicating he didn't know what Trip was talking about.

"Never mind. Pick something you like the look of, and we'll eat," Trip said, helping himself to a variety of food, most of it for Mal'Ree to try.

The other man picked out some pancakes and copied Trip's order at the drinks dispenser.

"Coffee, hot," he watched with interest as the brown liquid was dispensed, then followed Trip to a table by the window.

As they started eating Trip noticed Hoshi enter the room, and once she'd picked up her breakfast he called her over.

"Hey, Hoshi, this is Mal'Ree. Mal, this is Hoshi Sato," Trip smiled at Mal'Ree as he gazed at Hoshi.

"Hoshi," he said, still looking. "You are like I remember Earth," he smiled.

"I am?" Hoshi looked at Trip for explanation.

"Mal thinks he remembers some things about Earth from when he was very young. He seems to only remember Asian-looking people though, not white. I was wondering if you could help him with his English." He looked to Mal'Ree, "you're happy to teach Hoshi your language, aren't you?"

Mal'Ree nodded, mouth full.

"Great! I haven't been learning nearly as much as I'd hoped on this mission," Hoshi smiled.

"Earth, where your people live," Mal'Ree looked at Hoshi, "I remember hot, but not like on Ghheranaa, different. Wet in the air, to breathe, sometimes wet fall to the earth, shower for earth."

"You mean it was humid?" Hoshi immediately deciphered, "And it rained a lot. That would make sense if you do remember somewhere in Asia," she nodded.

"Name," he said, looking at the table and frowning, "live in a name, ground called a name. Malsha," he looked up to the blank faces of Hoshi and Trip. "I think. Malsha, Malshia," he tried out the sounds.

Hoshi frowned, then almost jumped up. "Malaysia?"

Mal'Ree nodded slowly, "Malaysha. Yes. I think that the ground was called Malaysha."

Trip smiled broadly, "I think you two are going to be good for each other." He glanced around the mess and saw Archer heading for his dining room. "Wait here, I got to see the cap'n."

Once Trip had left them Hoshi smiled at Mal'Ree, "You two seem to be getting along well."

"Yes. Trip is a good person," he answered. "I think there are many good people on this ship."

"There are," Hoshi smiled. "We're all very lucky."

Trip reappeared with Archer at his side, gesturing for the captain to take a seat.

"Mal, I think you should tell the cap'n about what you said last night."

When Mal'Ree looked confused Trip continued, "about your children."

Archer looked totally shocked, as did Hoshi.

"Captain, Mal'Ree's got two children," Trip supplied when it was obvious that the other man didn't know what to say.

"Is this true?" Archer asked Mal'Ree.

"Yes, Captain. They are my Do'Grith. Sirra and So'Cee. Trip ask about them. They are on Ghheranaa. It made Trip worry to know this," he looked at Trip.

"Are they with their mother?" Archer leaned over the table.

"No. They are learning, as all protectors do."

"Cap'n, they're at least half human and Mal says they don't have a mama--I mean, not like we would. We can't rescue Mal'Ree and leave his kids."

"No," Archer shook his head. "I'll see what I can do. What are your plans for the day?" He looked at Mal'Ree and Trip.

"I'm going to engineering. I was gonna let Hoshi and Mal spend the day together, learning the languages."

"Okay. I'll have to contact the admiral," Archer left the table.

Once breakfast was over Hoshi led Mal'Ree to one of the observation decks and found them a table, which she covered in various padds and UT equipment.

"May I record you for our computer programs?" She asked.

He nodded, "Trip say you help me speak Earth better."

Hoshi smiled, "It's called English, not Earth. Our planet is Earth, but there are hundreds of different languages to speak, depending on where you come from. English is one of the most common, that's what you speak."

"Oh. On Ghheranaa this is...it is same. Four languages. But different sounds, sometimes. I speak them all, but my sounds are different from others." He paused, " like Trip uses different sounds to you and others. Makes words sound different. I find it hard, sometimes, to understand him."

"We all do," Hoshi laughed, "that's his accent. It's because of where he grew up, how people around him spoke when he was a child."

"I want Sirra and So'Cee to learn these words, English, but I don't know them well enough. They have Ghheranaath words, they need to, to learn."

"Tell me about Sirra and So'Cee. In Ghheranaath, I'll use the universal translator."

Mal'Ree nodded, then began speaking the other language. The UT kicked in and rapidly translated and recorded the words. Hoshi noticed the difference in Mal'Ree's manner as he spoke quickly and confidently in his own language. Gone were the hesitations and the questioning looks; instead Mal'Ree used his hands to gesture and add to the language as he spoke.

"So'Cee was my first. Almost a duan later came Sirra. They stayed with me and the other protectors until almost three duans had passed, then they went to learn, back on the planet."

"What are they like?"

"So'Cee is quiet, clever. He learns well. Sirra is more full of energy, he wants to fight, he will be a good protector. So'Cee should be a teacher, he doesn't have the heart of a warrior."

"Do they look like you?" Hoshi leant in and adjusted the UT slightly.

"They have hair my colour, dark. But their skins have some of their producer's marks. They stand out from the others, but many do, many species have been used by the Ghheranaath."

"Other Humans?"

"Long ago, when I was learning, there were other Earthlings. I haven't seen any for a long time, since I was young. I expect they protect far away, on other ships. Most are probably dead, killed in their duties."

"Are all protectors male?"

"Yes. But not all masters."

"And the producers?"

"They are made. As we are. It was decided I would have males, to be protectors. I don't have good blood for making producers, they must be pure blood, Ghheranaath blood."

"The Ghheranaath choose whether the children are male or female?"

"Yes. We all have duties to fill. Trip said that it isn't that way on Earth, that you grow and learn, then choose. He said you are good at your job, but if you hadn't wanted to do it you could have chosen another duty."

"That's right," Hoshi spoke in the language she had been listening too.

Mal'Ree smiled, "he said you would learn quickly, too."

"I try to speak it well," Hoshi said in Ghheranaath, blushing slightly.

They spoke for several hours, Mal'Ree learning about Earth and the Enterprise, Hoshi finding out about Ghheranaath customs and rituals.

They were interrupted by Trip.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" He called, cheerily.

"Very well, commander," Hoshi answered, speaking in her new language.

"You shouldn't do that to Trip," Mal'Ree answered. "He will think we say bad things about him."

Trip looked from one to the other, only recognising his name out of the exchange.

"Hey now, didn't your mama ever tell you it was rude to talk about other people behind their backs?" he smiled.

"We are not behind you, and Hoshi laughs at you only because she is proud of what she's learnt, not because she disrespects you," Mal'Ree looked serious.

"So what did she say, Mal?"

"She answer your question, said she was doing very well."

"Sounds like you're both doing well," Trip grinned. "I came down to tell you the cap'n wants you on the bridge, Hoshi. And he wants both of us in the armoury, Mal." Trip produced Mal'Ree's weapon from behind his back, "He and Lieutenant Jacobs want to know some more about this, if you don't mind."

Mal'Ree stood and smiled at Hoshi, "I enjoy this. I hope we can spend more time, you teach well, almost as well as you learn."

"Thank you, I could say the same for you. Maybe we can meet up again tomorrow."

Mal'Ree looked at Trip, as if questioning.

"It isn't up to me, Mal," Trip smiled, "it's up to you, Hoshi and the cap'n."

"I'll check with Captain Archer," Hoshi said, "I'm sure he'll let us do this again."

Trip led Mal'Ree to the armoury training range. When he arrived Jacobs and Archer were waiting.

"Cap'n, Lieutenant," Trip held up the weapon. "This is what I was telling you about."

"I see. Mal'Ree, would you be willing to give us a demonstration?"

Mal'Ree looked at the bare walls, seeming to consider them. "What do I hit?"

"This," Jacobs activated the target which hovered in the centre of the range. "You try to hit it," he said, putting emphasis on the word 'try'.

The target began making erratic movements, and Mal'Ree watched it for a few seconds before flicking two switches and raising the weapon to his shoulder. He began firing red spurts of energy, hitting the target almost every time. After letting off about twenty rounds he stopped and looked at the other three men.

"You want more?" He asked.

"Show them the sight, Mal," Tucker said.

A finger pressed a small button and the red sight came on. Mal'Ree repeated his performance, now with and even better hit to miss ratio. Finally, Jacobs turned off the target.

"Sirs, that weapon is like nothing we've got. There seems to be no particle drift and it's powerful."

"Yes," Mal'Ree smiled, "Tucker says this also. No particle drift, makes it better shot."

"But how? Captain, we've never managed to eliminate particle drift. Not even the most advanced weapons designers in Starfleet..." Jacobs looked almost insulted.

"You try," Mal'Ree offered the weapon to Jacobs. "Just press trigger. This turns sight on and off, this sets weapon. Use first set."

Archer looked across to Trip, who smiled proudly back.

As Jacobs tried the weapon Archer moved to stand next to Mal'Ree.

"I've spoken to Admiral Forrest," he said, loudly enough for Trip to hear too. "He has asked that we go and find your children. We're on a course for Ghheranaa now."


	9. Chapter 9

"You...all? Enterprise? To find Sirra and So'Cee?" Mal'Ree's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Yes. They are, essentially, human children. We can't leave them on Ghheranaa. We'll arrive there tomorrow."

"They...they will not be allowed to leave. They have their duties. How will they be freed?"

"Don't you worry, we'll sort that out," Archer smiled.

"I must go. My Do'Grith will not go with you. And you do not speak as they do. I am trained, and they learn where I did. I know, I remember. I must go, show you."

"He's right, Cap'n," Trip put in, "we can't hope to do it without Mal's help. Especially getting the children to come with us."

Archer looked from the firing range to the dark haired man in front of him.

"Well, at least we know you're a good shot."

Mal'Ree spent most of the rest of the day with Trip in engineering. Archer decided that it was best for Trip to let the newcomer spend time getting to know the crew and the ship. Jacobs wasn't so happy about the situation, but grudgingly accepted that Mal'Ree didn't seem to be a hostile presence.

As Trip worked he also watched where his new friend sat at one of the desks. Mal'Ree had an assortment of padds and other devices that Trip had given to him. The engineer was interested in finding out how skilled Mal'Ree really was. He wasn't sure how anyone could know as much as Mal'Ree claimed to when essentially the other man had been a foot soldier with little specialized training or education.

When Trip finally had a free moment he went and stood at the desk. Mal'Ree was happily pulling things apart and examining their insides.

"What ya up to?" Trip asked.

The dark haired man shrugged, "I see what you have, see what I can make better."

"And what have you made better?"

"I stop your weapons missing," he held out a partly disassembled phase pistol--minus the power pack, which Jacobs had flatly refused to hand over. "No drift," he smiled, "not now."

"You...in one afternoon you do what the best brains in Starfleet haven't done in years?"

"I explain, one day," Mal'Ree grinned, "when Hoshi gives me words." He looked at what was in front of him, "I think I have more need, too. Your Starfleet never wanted their children back."

At dinner Mal'Ree sat next to T'Pol, listening to the conversation intently, but saying little. The subject was an interesting star field that had come into scanner range, and T'Pol was talking about the scientific data which could be collected, if they diverted through it on the way back from Ghheranaa.

Before dessert was served Mal'Ree leant closer to T'Pol.

"Sub-commander, can I ask question?"

"Of course."

"Do you think it's right that we go to Ghheranaa?"

"Right?" T'Pol raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think Enterprise should do this? For me, for Sirra and So'Cee?"

"It is not logical, no."

"But Captain Archer wants it. I feel that many may suffer for me, and that is not how it has been, not before."

"I have found, in my time here, that humans do not always follow the logical path. They are often led by their emotions. Children stir emotions in adults more so than other adults."

Mal'Ree nodded, then looked to Archer and Trip, both of whom were watching him. "I needed to know why you do this for me, I think Vulcans have better idea about humans, sometimes."

"An impartial view," Archer smiled, "I think you're right, sometimes."

That night Trip welcomed Mal'Ree into his bed, holding the smaller man to him. He had watched as Mal'Ree sent messages and thoughts to his children, at one point smiling and taking Trip's hand, obviously telling Sirra and So'Cee about Trip and Enterprise. Trip had no idea what the next day would bring, but he had noticed that ever since Archer had told them that they were going to Ghheranaa Mal'Ree had smiled more and more.  
He slid a hand down the smooth chest.

"Are you afraid?" He said quietly.

"For them, yes, not me. They have great chance--I think you and Archer offer them great things. I want them to have choice, I never had this, I knew that my way out was death, and I thought this would be same for them, but now you give chance."

"And death doesn't frighten you?" Trip propped himself up on an elbow.

"Death? No. I learn to accept it, it is the first thing we learn, being a protector. We give our lives for others." He paused. "If I die, will you still care for Sirra and So'Cee?"

Trip paused, looking at the man next to him. He didn't want to believe for a second that Mal'Ree could die, but he knew that he too had to accept that it was possible. "Of course. I promise."

Mal'Ree nodded and kissed Trip once before lying down.

"Sleep. You will need it."

As Trip threw himself behind a low wall he grunted in pain. All of Archer's diplomatic wrangling had failed, and they were now attempting to rescue the children by force. He could feel his clothes sticking to his back as sweat ran over his body. The planet was hot, the air thick with smells from the vegetation.

Trip, Jacobs, Archer and Mal'Ree were dodging their way through the defences that surrounded the 'learning' centre. Mal'Ree was leading the way; they had all studied the layout, but he claimed to remember his time there and found the way without hesitation.

Archer and Jacobs split away and waited so they could cover Mal'Ree and Trip as they accessed the buildings. It had been decided that only Trip and Mal'Ree would actually collect the boys, as Mal'Ree had insisted that it would be easier and safer with fewer of them being inside the warren-like corridor system inside the huge blocks.

Trip hoisted his weapon and followed the figure in front of him, only pausing as they gained access to the building. Mal'Ree ran silently along the corridors, his boots making no sound.

As they stopped at a join in the corridors Trip put a hand on the tough armour on Mal'Ree's back. They knew the route to follow, having identified two almost-human bio signs with the Enterprise's scanners. Once Mal'Ree checked their path was clear, they continued on.

Trip had been shocked when he had seen the size of the complex, its buildings stretching for literally miles. Mal'Ree had spoken little about his time there, despite Trip asking. Trip had finally assumed that he didn't want to think about what could be happening to his children. Now the father was about to see his family again, and Trip was both excited and scared for him.

They silently entered one of the huge sleeping rooms and Trip watched as Mal'Ree made his way from bed to bed, looking at each child with a dim flashlight. Finally he reached out and shook one, whispering to the figure in a language Trip did not understand.

The small figure sat up slowly, listening to the words before a hand reached out and touched Mal'Ree's face. Then the child whispered back and pointed. Mal'Ree picked up a pair of boots from under the bed and handed them to the child, beckoning Trip.

"Stay. This is Sirra. I go to So'Cee," he whispered something to the child, then squeezed his hand before disappearing.

Less than a minute later he had reappeared, leading another child by the hand. Trip was amazed by the lack of emotion. He had expected the children to be excitable, make noise and fuss, but they were serious and quiet, listening to everything Mal'Ree said.

"Come, Trip, we go," Mal'Ree checked Sirra's boots, then picked up the child and held him on one arm. Trip noticed that a small hand had gripped the neck of the body armour tightly.

Then they were moving again. Their departure far faster than their entrance, but as they left the building alarms sounded. Both children grabbed their father. Mal'Ree shouted something to them and began running. So'Cee finally let go of the hand and turned, checking behind him. Trip was amazed when he pulled out a small phase pistol and fired off a shot. The sound made Mal'Ree turn and call something to the boy, then look to Trip.

"Take his hand, make him safe."

Trip felt the boy tug at his hand, and he held it, tightly. He was amazed that Mal'Ree could still run as fast carrying a child. Then blasts from energy weapons began whizzing past them. Mal'Ree moved Sirra to one side of his body to shield him, then blasted back. Trip fired wildly over his shoulder, trying to protect So'Cee as well as assist their getaway. He could see Archer and Jacobs laying down covering fire from closer to the shuttle pod, then, suddenly, Mal'Ree fell, Sirra crying out.


	10. Chapter 10

Trip faltered, wanting to go back, but knowing he should carry on. Then he saw Mal'Ree roll over and fire repeatedly, shoving Sirra behind him. The shots kept on coming and the warrior scrambled up, grabbed the child and continued his flight. Trip finally let go of the breath that he'd been holding.

They dodged from cover to cover, some of the shots throwing up shards of rock and debris. Trip felt something rip through his sleeve, singeing his skin; he held So'Cee more tightly to him, wanting to offer protection.

Finally they reached the shuttle, Archer lifting off the moment they were aboard, Jacobs still firing out of the closing door.

Mal'Ree fell to his knees, pulling the children close to him and holding them tightly. He was panting, saying things to the children, as they held him.

He looked up to Trip, "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely, "thank you."

Trip watched as the father checked his children, running his hands through their hair and kissing their foreheads. The two boys shared their father's dark hair and their eyes were blue-grey but their skin tone was a light olive brown.

Mal'Ree held Sirra carefully as the child offered his wrist for inspection. Trip assumed the murmured words from the child meant that the limb was injured in some way. Tucker guessed it had been when Mal'Ree fell.

"He okay?" he asked.

"Yes, nothing bad, okay," Mal'Ree looked at Sirra and checked his hands and knees, brushing dirt from him. He spoke to them both for a moment, then pointed to Trip. The children looked toward Trip, So'Cee whispering something to his father. Mal'Ree whispered back and pushed the two boys forward.

Sirra led the way toward the engineer, looking nervous. "Thank you," he said, accented voice quiet.

"That's alright," Trip smiled.

Both boys went back to Mal'Ree, Sirra's hand immediately finding it's way back to the neck of the armour, small fingers gripping tightly. Trip felt the slight bump as the shuttle pod docked on Enterprise. He smiled at Mal'Ree, who was still on his knees.

"Ready to get them checked out by the doc?" He asked.

The other man just smiled.

Once the hatch was open Sirra clasped his hands together and held them up as Mal'Ree stood. Tucker frowned, but then watched as the child was hoisted up and swung onto his father's back. It was an action that both obviously knew well. So'Cee reached for Mal'Ree's hand and Trip felt slightly useless as he watched the three.

Mal'Ree was noticeably limping as they exited the craft. Tucker was beside him in a moment.

"You okay? You get hurt?"

"I'm fine. See Do'Grith are safe before me," Mal'Ree reached out with his free hand and squeezed Trips shoulder.

From behind him two bright blue-grey eyes watched the engineer.

Once in sickbay Phlox efficiently took over, first attempting to treat the two children. Sirra just stared at the Denobulan, laughing when the doctor smiled at him and hanging on to Mal'Ree's hand tightly. So'Cee was more cautious, only allowing the doctor to examine him after being talked into it by Mal'Ree. Phlox quickly put a salve on Sirra's injured wrist, then tended to a cut on So'Cee's palm.

As soon as Phlox had finished treating So'Cee, Sirra pulled on the doctor's sleeve and pointed at Mal'Ree. He beckoned his father over and tugged his hand until Mal'Ree knelt down next to him. His small fingers reached for the clasps that held the armour together. Mal'Ree allowed the child to pull apart the two pieces, but held them both himself, carefully placing them up on the bio bed. Sirra immediately held his arms out and wrapped them round Mal'Ree's neck. Once he was firmly held and Mal'Ree had stood up he pulled his father's tank up to expose a large bruise across the right side of his ribcage. He whispered something in Mal'Ree's ear, then looked at Phlox and pointed to the injury.

"He say I have to let you help me," Mal'Ree smiled at his son, "he also thanks you for making him and So'Cee better."

"Well, you can tell him that it was my pleasure, and I wish all my patients were as well mannered as he and So'Cee are," Phlox smiled.

Mal'Ree quickly translated to Sirra and sat on the bio bed as Phlox indicated. Trip stood next to the pair.

"You want me to take Sirra? The doc needs to have a look at you."

Once the message was relayed Sirra held his hands up to Trip. As soon as he could Sirra reached up and put careful fingers on Trip's hair. After considering it for a moment he said something to Mal'Ree.

"He asks why your hair is yellow. He has never seen this before." Mal'Ree flinched as Phlox touched his ribcage.

Hoshi entered sickbay looking slightly flustered, but she took one glance around and smiled widely.

"Captain, I have the UT, shall I..?"

"Yes, Mal'Ree, can you explain to the boys? Have they used a UT before?"

Mal'Ree shook his head, "Never use one, they know of them though."

Hoshi switched the unit on and smiled at the children, "Hello, I'm Hoshi. Can you understand me?"

So'Cee looked at Sirra before answering, "Yes. We do. Thank you for bringing us to Mal'Ree."

"You're welcome, both of you," Archer smiled. "We hope you like it on Enterprise."

"Why do you have hair like this?" Sirra asked Trip, ignoring Archer.

Trip smiled at the boy, then glanced to see Mal'Ree also grinning, "It's just how it is. Lots of people on Earth have hair like mine. It's called 'blond'."

"No-one has it on Ghheranaa."

"No-one on Earth has your colouring. We're all unique in the universe," Trip smiled.

"Mal'Ree is different from us, too," Sirra looked at his father.

"Your dad? Yes, he's special," Trip looked across to the other man, a glint in his eye.

"Mal'Ree has hurt his leg, too," Sirra supplied to Phlox.

"Has he now?" Phlox looked at the man, eyebrows raised.

Mal'Ree nodded slowly, "Only small hurt."

Trip shook his head, "Didn't look that small to me."

Mal'Ree sighed as Phlox began examining him and turned to his older son, who was silently watching what was going on, "Are you all right, So'Cee?" He asked, the translator kicking in as he spoke in Ghheranaath.

The boy frowned, "Why did you take us from our learning?"

"I missed you both. When I was given to Trip he wanted us to be together again. People here live by different rules, they don't want us to be apart."

"You don't want us to be protectors." So'Cee stated, looking away from his father.

"You would both make fine protectors. But no, I don't want you to live as I have. I want you to be safe. There are many paths you can take in life, here you can choose your own, not be forced down one chosen for you."

So'Cee slowly pulled out his weapon and looked at it, "I want to be a protector, I want to be brave, like you."

"You can show bravery in many ways. Being a protector isn't brave, you must do your duty and if you don't you know you will either die at the hands of your enemy or those of your master. It is not your courage at test, it is your blind loyalty."

Trip listened silently, hearing far more in the other man's voice than just the words. Then he noticed Sirra's serious face watching him and he smiled.

"Once Mal'Ree's patched up shall we go and get some rest? I know I'm tired."

The boy nodded, but Phlox interrupted.

"Mal'Ree may need some assistance getting back to his quarters--and maybe some help with the boys, hmmm? He has sustained two reasonably severe injuries. I'm willing to let him leave sickbay, but only on the proviso that he takes it easy and returns tomorrow."

"That's okay, we can all sleep in my quarters tonight. I'll look after these two as well as Mal," Trip smiled. He didn't notice the glance that passed between Archer and Phlox.

The unlikely group of children, Starfleet personnel and warrior made their way to the quartermaster's stores and found some clothing suitable for the boys, then headed back to Trip's quarters.

Half an hour later Trip was laughing as Sirra tried to avoid his turn in the shower. Mal'Ree was determined that both the boys would be clean for bed, so was washing them down. Sirra found it far more fun to run away from the shower spray and repeatedly tried to escape, leaving trails of wet footprints around the cabin. Trip watched as Mal'Ree tried to hold the slippery struggling youngster. Trip was certain that the father ended up far wetter then the child. The water brought out iridescent lines on the boys backs, a similar green to the colouring of the older Ghheranaath that Tucker had seen. The lines were like tiger-stripes, darker near the spine, then fading away.

An hour later Trip sat in bed, watching as Mal'Ree sat on the floor next to the mattress the boys were lying on. He had been talking in a low voice for a short while, Trip assumed he was reassuring the children and settling them for the night. At one point both faces had turned and looked at him. Neither boy had said a word about the fact that he and Mal'Ree were obviously going to share the bunk.

Eventually Mal'Ree stopped talking, pulled the covers more snugly around his sons and stood up awkwardly, obviously in pain from his leg wound.

Once he was in bed, next to Trip, the engineer whispered, "What were you saying to them?"

"I tell them of two lucky Do'Grith who are saved from a huyitha by a handsome warrior with yellow hair."

"What's a hoyeetha?"

"Huyitha is, um, big home, lived in by important family, powerful, maybe rulers."

"Like a castle?"

Mal'Ree shrugged and nodded, indicating that Trip was probably correct.

"And did the warrior bear any resemblance to me?" Trip smiled.

"Maybe," Mal'Ree grinned.

"They're great kids," Trip said.

"They have everything just right," Mal'Ree nodded, "honour, truth, learning and character. I cannot say what it feels, to have them back. I can never thank Enterprise enough."

"It must have been hard, caring for them on your own," Trip observed, feeling tired from just watching the antics of the two boys.

"Sometimes. Do'Grith take time, energy. But to see them, as they become themselves," he shook his head, "nothing better."

"Did you get time off when they were young?"

"I do my duty, usually on ship or planet. Just helping master, do whatever I am told. They come too, they learn what it is to be a protector. Only when, er, danger, then they stay back, cared for by others. They don't have the learning to fight."

"I can't imagine trying to do my job with kids around me," Trip smiled.

"They are good. Sirra, he always was on me, like today. He holds on, watches my hands. So'Cee, he reads, looks at things. Always wanting to know how and why."

"And how are you feeling? You should have said you were hurt."

"It was nothing. I had more reason to keep going. It wasn't enough hurt to stop."

"Still..." Trip ran a hand over Mal'Ree's smooth skin, stopping short of where he knew the bruising began. "Does it hurt now?"

"No. Your doctor fixed me."

"Your leg hurts though, I saw you getting up."

"It will be better, soon, it will mend."

"Is there anything I can do? I mean tomorrow, the children will need something to do."

"Hoshi say we can look around the ship, then she will help them with some words, captain say this is good."

Trip nodded, noticing that as Mal'Ree became more tired his English suffered.

"Get some sleep, it sounds like you'll need it," he leant in for a kiss and pulled the smaller man into his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Trip had been asleep for some time when he was woken by voices. He lifted his head from the pillow and saw Sirra standing next to the bunk. Mal'Ree was talking in a low voice, one hand on the boy's shoulder. In the end he moved back slightly and let Sirra climb into the bed.

Trip squeezed Mal'Ree's arm. "He all right?" He asked.

"Yes. Just couldn't sleep--fine now."

The child snuggled close to his father and was asleep within minutes.

Trip ran a hand down Mal'Ree's side, his fingers stopping when they reached the elastic of the boxer shorts, then slipping just inside. His fingertips played minutely over the soft skin between hip and abdomen.

When he awoke the next morning to the alarm he was alone in the bed. Voices were quietly talking, so he sat up in bed. Sirra jumped up and climbed onto the bunk.

"Trip!" He grabbed the UT and pressed it on, then thrust it toward Trip. "Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning to you too," Trip tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Mal'Ree tells us we can't go for food until you are awake. Can we go now?"

"Sirra--let Trip wake properly. He needs to wash and dress before we eat. Calm down," Mal'Ree said from his seat on the floor with So'Cee.

The child scowled at his father, then jumped off the bunk. He ran to Mal'Ree and climbed onto his shoulders, hands buried in his father's hair.

Trip scrubbed his face with his hands, then smiled at the scene in front of him. He decided he could get used to waking up to a gorgeous man and two adorable children.

"Breakfast sounds like a great idea. Let me shower, then we'll go find out what chef's cooked up."

Mal'Ree looked up at Trip, "We can wait, for as long as you need. Sirra must learn patience." He reached up and ruffled the boy's hair.

"No, I should be getting up anyway. Shift starts soon," Trip got out of bed and grabbed a towel. He noticed So'Cee scowling at him and smiled at the boy--the expression was not returned.

They finally headed for the mess, the boys running ahead as Trip walked slowly with the limping Mal'Ree.

Mal'Ree called them back a few times, until they promised to stay in sight. Trip was silently impressed by Mal'Ree's almost seamless transition between speaking English to him and Ghheranaath to the boys, practically ignoring the UT.

"Full of energy this morning, aren't they?" Trip grinned.

"They are like this every morning," Mal'Ree smiled.

"I honestly don't know how you cope. What time did they wake you this morning?"

"Only a while before you."

"Looked like you'd been up for hours," Trip observed. Mal'Ree shrugged.

"You should have woken me," Trip said, sincerely.

"No. They are my responsibility, not yours. It is my duty."

"Mal, y'know, there's nothing wrong with asking for help. We're all here for you."

"I'm used to it. And I am here for them, I must be," Mal'Ree looked sideways to Trip, "and I am grateful to you, but you have your work to do, as does everyone on Enterprise."

Trip nodded slowly, then smiled at the children who had stopped outside the mess and were gesturing to the two men to hurry up.

"Mal'Ree, come on," Sirra called.

"Patience, Do'Grith. I can see we shall work on your learning still. Look to your brother. So'Cee has learnt that calm and quiet get you every bit as far, but with less energy wasted."

Sirra nodded, looking serious. So'Cee stood with his chin up, arms behind his back.

"Come on, Sirra-Do," Mal'Ree held out his arm for Sirra to grab, then swung the child onto his back. Trip had noticed that Mal'Ree was wearing the forearm protectors again, the thick brown material scarred with cuts and scrapes that Trip presumed were from past battles. His shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing around an inch of muscled forearm. Trip wanted to reach out and hold one of the other man's hands.

"You okay with him? Don't hurt yourself."

"I am fine. The injuries do not hurt me today."

Trip raised his eyebrows, not believing the other man.

As they walked across the mess hall Archer called to them. "Commander Tucker, Mal'Ree, please join me in my room."

"Er, yes Cap'n, what about the kids?"

"Oh, er, they can come too."

Trip shrugged and led the way to the captain's dining room.

Once they were inside Mal'Ree gently lowered Sirra to the floor. Both boys stood next to their father, Sirra clutching the material on Mal'Ree's trousers. Mal'Ree laid a hand on the smaller boy's head, gently stroking the dark hair.

"Sit down, sit down. What would you like to eat?"

"So'Cee and Sirra have never eaten human food," Mal'Ree watched as both boys sat up to the table.

"Well we've got all sorts of things, how about one of my staff take them out to see what they'd like?" Archer smiled.

"Sirra? So'Cee? Will you go and chose your food?" Mal'Ree asked in Ghheranaath.

Both boys silently followed the smiling steward through the doors, Sirra clutching the UT. Archer turned to Mal'Ree and Trip, a serious look on his face.

"Admiral Forrest called this morning," Archer paused, "he wants us to rendezvous with a Vulcan ship that's headed back toward Earth. Starfleet have decided Mal'Ree and the children should be taken back to Earth."

"No."

Both Archer and Trip looked at Mal'Ree.

"I am not taking my Do'Grith to your Earth," Mal'Ree said, forcefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Archer leant forward on the table. "Mal'Ree, I'm sorry, but Starfleet say you have to. You can't stay on Enterprise."

Mal'Ree shut his eyes, "You said I was free, but you tell me where I should go, your Starfleet say I should take So'Cee and Sirra to a place they don't belong."

"Enterprise isn't a suitable place for the children," Archer sighed, "I'm sorry."

Mal'Ree stood up, looking as if he were about to say something, but instead shook his head and walked from the room, following the direction his sons had taken.

Trip sighed and tipped his head back, as if appealing to the heavens, then looked at Archer.

"Cap'n, we can't make him go back t' Earth, not if it isn't what he wants."

"I don't think we have a choice, Trip, we can't have children running around the ship--this isn't a flying daycare."

"No, sir," Trip stood, trying not to show his anger or disappointment, "if you'll excuse me."

He finally found Mal'Ree and the boys in one of the small observation decks. Mal'Ree was sitting on the floor, staring at the stars; the boys were running around, a few of the chairs tipped over to make a den.

As Trip entered the room So'Cee stopped and stared at him, eyes hard and angry.

"Mal?" Trip called.

"We will leave, as soon as we can," the familiar accented voice said.

Trip sat on a seat near the other man. "It's not Jon's fault, you know," he said.

"No, it is mine. I should never have believed what was said," Mal'Ree shook his head. "I should have gone back when it was obvious you did not want a protector."

"You wish you were still on the other ship?" Trip asked, incredulously.

"Yes."

Trip sucked in a breath in surprise.

"Rather than here with Sirra and So'Cee?" He stopped just short of saying 'and me'.

"I have taken them away from everything they know, shown them what they could have had. How do you think I will feel to take all this from them now?" Mal'Ree looked up into Trip's eyes.

"You don't have to take it away from them."

"There is no way I can give them everything they have seen. And I won't go back to Earth. I am not like you, Sirra and So'Cee and I do not belong on Earth."

"You remember more than you told us, don't you?" Trip laid a hand on Mal'Ree's shoulder.

"I remember some things. They are not important. I don't remember the ways, I have been away for a long time, I feel no closeness to your Earth."

"What do you remember?" Trip asked softly.

"Why does it matter?" Mal'Ree sounded defeated.

"Because I want to help. Please, tell me."

Mal'Ree looked at Trip, his face devoid of emotion. "I remember leaving, that is all."

"Your family left Earth?"

"No, just me," Mal'Ree looked over his shoulder at his sons. "I was about a duan younger than them, I think."

"You were taken from your family?" Trip's chest tightened at the thought of the lost and lonely little boy.

"Not taken. Bought. I was sold."

"Sold? You were sold?" Trip couldn't stop his voice rising in disbelief.

"Yes. I remember that. Nothing more," Mal'Ree turned away, and it was obvious he wasn't going to say any more.

Trip shook his head, mouth open. He wanted to ask questions, but couldn't form any words.

He tightened his grip on Mal'Ree's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It had nothing to do with you, I don't need your sorry."

"Please, Mal, I just want to help. I'll try and talk to the cap'n, see if we can sort out something else."

"Will he send me back to Ghheranaa?"

"I doubt it. I don't want you to go back there."

"If I go back I will live and die according to the ways of the Ghheranaath, the ways I am familiar with. Sirra and So'Cee will go back to their learning. I would rather go back than to your Earth."

"You know, even if you stayed on Enterprise, we'd go back to Earth in the end. We have to."

"Yes." Mal'Ree looked sad.

"Think about it, Mal, don't make a sudden decision. Even if you don't have many happy memories of Earth, imagine if you were with me--would it be that bad?"

Mal'Ree looked up, into blue eyes that were openly showing emotion.

"No, with you, maybe..."

Trip saw the faintest glimmer of hope in Mal'Ree's eyes. "I'll speak to the cap'n."

As Trip spoke Archer's voice came over the comm, "Bridge to Commander Tucker."

Trip scrambled up and went to the comm panel, "Tucker here."

"Trip, can we expect you on the bridge anytime soon?"

"Yes Cap'n, sorry. Be right there." He looked over to the figure who was staring back out at the stars, then left the room.

That afternoon Mal'Ree spent time working with Hoshi, helping the two children learn some basic phrases and also programming two UTs. After an hour or so he gave each child a stripped down UT unit that only worked for translating English and Ghheranaath. The small box fitted easily in a pocket and had remote earpieces that hooked over the boys' ears.

Hoshi was silently impressed by the man's care for his children. She was also aware that Mal'Ree was very quiet, and wondered what was troubling him. She knew that Admiral Forrest had called early that morning, but didn't know what had been said. Now she wondered if it had any bearing on Mal'Ree's mood. She was itching to ask, but Archer appeared before an opportunity arose.

"Mal'Ree, I think we need to talk. Hoshi, could you take care of the children for a while?"

Hoshi silently nodded, looking from one man to the other.

Mal'Ree spoke quickly to his boys, far too fast for Hoshi to understand. Then he gestured for Archer to lead the way.

Archer walked to one of the meeting rooms and punched a code into the door. Inside were Trip, Phlox and T'Pol, sitting at a table. Mal'Ree paused before entering, then quickly took a seat opposite Trip.

"Mal'Ree, we need to talk about what we should do," Archer said.

"I didn't think there was a 'we'. There is you, and there is me, Sirra and So'Cee. You are different from us."

Archer sighed. "Well, we all need to decide what to do. You're a Human, you're a long way from home. We don't know how you got here."

Trip shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and Archer looked at him.

"I don't want to know," Mal'Ree answered, quickly, "I feel no closeness to your planet."

"But you have family on Earth--probably. Don't you think they'd like to know about you, your children?"

"My Do'Grith are my family, no-one else."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow, "It seems odd that you deny your past. Most humans wish to know as much as possible about their ancestors and roots."

"I do not," Mal'Ree said firmly.

"Cap'n, Mal told me something earlier. Seems he might have been sold, to the Ghheranaath."

"Sold?" Archer echoed.

"Hmm, interesting," Phlox nodded.

Archer shot the doctor a fierce look. "What did you tell Commander Tucker?" He asked Mal'Ree.

"Nothing, just that I will not take my Do'Grith to Earth."

"Cap'n, he told me he'd been sold."

"Mal'Ree, you have to tell us the truth, please, we're only trying to help you," Archer pleaded.

"It is true. I was sold. I remember them giving me, taking money. Then I am sold again to the Ghheranaath. You say Humans are free, but I think you are blind to truth--I think Humans have many hidden ways of owning that are called different name. I don't want to go back to this," Mal'Ree wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"But someone would have reported you missing," Archer protested.

"Others would have noticed that I had gone, yes. I was cared for by a woman, look like Hoshi. She would have known I was gone. It is possible to lose people in many ways though, I think."

Archer slowly nodded. "You can go back to Earth and get justice though, Mal'Ree, you can punish the people who did this, sent you away."

"I do not want to punish. They must have had reason. I have not been taught as you Humans have, I have learned that what happens happens, and must be dealt with, that is the way of things. We are all created for a purpose, and I serve mine," Mal'Ree stated, solemnly.

"They committed a crime though, Mal'Ree. Our law dictates that they must be brought to justice," Archer argued.

Mal'Ree took a slow deep breath. "You tell me, when I come here, that I am free. You say that here I have choice, freedom. It is not true. For Ghheranaath I have freedom, within my duties. There I know where I am. Here nothing is what it seems, everything always being told to me. I think you trick yourselves."

T'Pol nodded, "He has a point, Captain. Human culture can be very confusing and illogical. The Ghheranaath have clear boundaries and order in their ways. To Mal'Ree your way of life is quite different from everything he has experienced. I do not believe it would be logical to make him go to Earth, when he clearly has no links to your culture."

Mal'Ree smiled at T'Pol, bowing his head slightly in thanks.

"The fact remains that you cannot stay on Enterprise, Mal'Ree. And I can't think of anywhere else we could take you," Archer explained.

"I have already told Tucker where you can take me--back to Ghheranaa," Mal'Ree said, looking tired and defeated. "It is my home. I know you cannot understand that, but it is as T'Pol has said, it is the ways I am used to--the ways Sirra and So'Cee are used to."

Trip jumped in, worry evident in his voice, "Cap'n, we can't let him go back. Mal'Ree, you virtually admitted to me that you being a protector means you'll die doing your duty, protecting some good-for-nothing-"

"You would rather I die on Earth, doing nothing?" Mal'Ree interrupted. "What is there for us on Earth?"

"I don't know, but you're skilled, you're a great weapons engineer, I've seen you work. You could get qualifications, maybe join Starfleet," Trip looked to Archer for confirmation.

"Go to Earth just to be owned by your Starfleet? Why is this better than going back to Ghheranaa? I would rather take my chances. You could leave us on next trading planet. From there we will find our own way," Mal'Ree looked around the table at the faces staring back at him. His gaze lingered on T'Pol. "Vulcan, I am glad you understand," he finally said.

T'Pol inclined her head toward him.

The meeting broke up hours later, with nothing truly resolved. Mal'Ree managed to avoid Trip afterward, instead going to find Hoshi, So'Cee and Sirra.

When it came to dinnertime Trip went to the main mess. He saw Mal'Ree there, talking to Hoshi and some crew from stellar cartography. As much as he wanted to, he knew it would be a mistake to join them. Instead he purposefully took a seat where he couldn't see the group. It was around half an hour later when he was disturbed by a commotion. It only took a moment to identify the source.

Mal'Ree was standing in fighting stance, facing Jacobs. Jacobs was holding out his hands, but obviously ready for a fight. Trip couldn't help himself any longer, so stood up and marched toward the group.

"What's going on, Lieutenant?" He asked Jacobs.

"Sir, I've been ordered to confine this man to the brig until he can be collected and transported back to Earth."


	13. Chapter 13

"What? Why? Who by?" Trip frowned at the security officer.

"By Captain Archer, sir, he took the order from Starfleet headquarters."

"Right--don't take him anywhere. Hoshi, make sure everyone stays calm and stays here. I'm going to find out what this is all about."

Trip turned and marched out of the mess hall.

He found Archer in the ready room. As he entered Archer glanced up, then put down what he was reading.

"Commander?"

"Sir, I was just down in the mess. Jacobs says he's been ordered to confine Mal to the brig."

"Yes. Direct orders from Starfleet Command. Mal'Ree is considered too great an asset to be allowed to slip through our fingers."

"But...Cap'n? We're just going to force him back to Earth?"

"It's obvious he won't go by choice, Trip."

"If he doesn't go by choice he shouldn't go at all! We're not in the business of kidnapping, we've fought against other races for exactly these reasons, but now, just 'cause it suits us, we're resorting to them?"

"Earth is his home, Trip, we're just getting him back."

"You keep telling yourself that when he's locked in the brig. And what are you doing with the kids? Locking them up too?" Trip snapped, his temper getting the better of him.

"Commander, you're out of line. Mal'Ree is being confined because he's considered a threat. The children will be taken care of."

"You are not the same man I met all those years ago." Trip said, quietly. "You used to believe in freedom, that everyone had the right to run their own lives, but now you're locking someone up, just because they won't follow our orders? For the first time, sir, I'm close to losing my respect for you."

Archer stiffened in his chair, voice ice cold and hard. "It's not my choice, Commander, these orders came from Earth."

"You've ignored orders before when they were wrong," Trip answered, not backing down.

"Look, Trip," Archer stood up and paced the room, "these are orders from command, and I don't know if they're right or wrong." He turned quickly and faced his friend. "You think that when they gave me the fourth pip they gave me all the answers too? Well, they didn't. I can't just make a decision on my own because I've got to answer to Admiral Forrest, Starfleet, the Vulcans--I can't just decide he seems like a nice guy and let him get off at the next stop. He's human--and that does make a difference, Trip."

Trip hung his head. He felt bad for attacking his friend. He knew better than most what a hard time Archer had trying to please everyone all the time when the answers were rarely black-and-white.

"What if he was kept under guard? In my quarters?"

"That's not a long term solution. We need to plan something, and I happen to think the best idea is for him to go back to Earth. Starfleet can find out who he really is, where he's from, then he can decide what he wants to do."

"He knows who he is, and I think where he's from is pretty irrelevant, given his past. Surely we have to let him off Enterprise, if that's what he wants. He can look after himself--if he ever wants to get back to Earth, he'll find the way."

"And I think Starfleet might just notice if we 'lose' the three of them. I'm sorry, Trip, but I'm going to follow orders."

Trip turned and left the office. Archer watched him go, rubbing a hand over his face, aware that sometimes command decisions didn't make him many friends. And this decision seemed to have lost him one.

By the time Trip got back to the mess hall Mal'Ree and Jacobs had gone. Trip assumed that Archer must have contacted the security chief. He looked around, but no one showed any sign of anything being wrong.

Trip shook his head, then made his way back to engineering. He filled in all his reports, completed some very basic repairs--things he trusted himself to still get right despite being wound up and angry. Then stood, both hands on the warp drive. He got some odd looks from his gamma shift crew, but the throb of the engine soothed Trip, grounded him. He looked up to the chronometer. It showed 2am. Trip suddenly realised he didn't have a clue where Sirra and So'Cee were, and he had an overwhelming urge to see Mal'Ree.

He made his way down to the depths of the ship. When he'd discovered a brig on the ship's blueprints as Enterprise was being built he'd been surprised, but confident they would never have to use it. He wished now he'd been right.

The corridor was dark, but a glowing pool of light spilled out into it. There was no guard posted, Trip assumed that the security was considered so tight that there was no need to assign personnel. He had already come through three coded doors. It did strike him, however, that Mal'Ree would probably be asleep. But maybe that was for the best, he didn't know what he would say to the man. He quietly walked up the corridor, stopping just short of the bars that were the cell's fourth wall.

"If you have come to see me, Tucker, step forward and look. If not, leave."

Trip took a step forward into the light. He saw Mal'Ree sitting on the small bunk, knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. "How did you know it was me?" He asked quietly.

"No-one else would come here in the night only to lose courage a step from seeing me."

Trip nodded, once again amazed at how good at reading Humans this man was.

"Are you okay?" Trip asked, aware that it was a silly question.

"I do not understand you Humans. And I want to know where Sirra and So'Cee are."

Trip hung his head. "I don't know where they are, not right now, but someone'll be taking care of them."

"I should be."

"Yeah, I know."

Mal'Ree walked up to the bars and reached through toward Trip, "Why?" He asked, "Why do Humans do this to me?"

The simple question bought tears to Trip's eyes, and he lifted his hand to take Mal'Ree's, finding the skin cold to touch.  
"I'm sorry," he couldn't meet the grey eyes, "Starfleet--they want the knowledge you have."

Mal'Ree pulled his hand away, "They could have it. They cannot have me though, and Archer says they want me."

"It's because we've seen what you can do, Mal, with the particle drift and everything."

"I find this for myself, can Earth not do the same? There is one of me, many of you. You Humans have no honour." The last words were said harshly, and Mal'Ree turned away from Trip.

As Mal'Ree headed back to the bunk Trip could see him limping. "Mal--you want me to get a medic?"

"No."

As the lonely figure sat back on the bunk it was clear to Trip that the conversation was over. He let his gaze rest on Mal'Ree for a moment, taking in the bare feet, trousers and shirt coupled incongruously with the forearm guards.

"I'll find Sirra and So'Cee for you," Trip called.

There was no visible response.

"G'night, Mal," he knew that there was little chance of the other man answering, but he couldn't bear the thought of just walking away.

The silence tore at his heart as he left.


	14. Chapter 14

By the next morning Trip had discovered that Hoshi and some others had taken care of the boys. He went immediately to Archer and requested that he be allowed to take them to see their father. Archer looked disapproving, but in light of their recent conversation he couldn't refuse his friend.

Trip collected the boys from the mess hall, and smiled when Sirra insisted on taking some of his drink for Mal'Ree. So'Cee scowled at Trip, pulling his little brother back when Sirra went to take the engineer's hand.

The journey down to the brig was almost silent, despite Trip's attempts at conversation. So'Cee kept a tight hold of Sirra and ignored Trip as much as possible. Sirra, on the other hand, looked confused, staring first at his brother, then at the man who had been his father's master. He didn't understand what was going on.

As they entered the last few corridors next to the cargo bays the air temperature dropped noticeably, and Trip cursed under his breath that no one had thought to adjust the thermostat controls. He remembered how hot it had been on the Ghheranaath ship, and hoped Mal'Ree was all right.

The corridor was in complete darkness, making Trip a little nervous. He held the children back slightly as he headed for the bars of the cell.

"Mal?" He called gently, peering through the bars.

Then a small hand gripped his leg. "Mal'Ree?" Sirra's shaky voice called.

Immediately there was movement in the small room, and Trip reached to put the lights on. The overhead panels lit the room harshly, highlighting the huddled figure on the bed.

"Sirra-Do?" Mal'Ree slowly stood, and, still wrapped in blankets, approached the bars.

"So'Cee, Sirra," he knelt down and reached through the bars, hugging his children as best he could.

"Mal'Ree," one of Sirra's small hands passed the cup of drink through the bars, the other found it's way into the dark brown hair.

Trip took a step back, away from the scene, but stayed close enough for the UT that Archer had insisted he carry to pick up the conversation.

"Are they treating you well?" Mal'Ree asked, in Ghheranaath.

So'Cee nodded, stepping back once Mal'Ree had released him from the embrace, but reaching his hand out and holding Mal'Ree's left hand.

"Why are you locked up?" Sirra asked, looking around him at the bars.

"The Humans want to take us back to Earth," Mal'Ree explained.

"That's where you come from, isn't it?"

It was the first thing So'Cee had said, and Mal'Ree turned to him.

"A long time ago, yes."

"I don't want to go," So'Cee said, in a small voice.

"Neither do I, 'Cee-Do. That's why I'm in here, because they think we will try and leave."

"I thought you took us from Ghheranaa to be free," the boy frowned.

Mal'Ree bowed his head, "So did I, So'Cee. I should never have come for you. You were better off there, but I cannot undo what has happened. I forgot my teaching, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for this."

"T'Pol said Humans have strange feelings, that aren't logical. She said you're a Human, but different because of your learning."

Mal'Ree nodded, "That's right. Both of you are a little bit human, too. But I hope you remember your duties better than I did."

"What's going to happen to us?" Sirra asked, looking up at his father.

"I don't know," Mal'Ree looked up at Trip, holding the engineer's gaze. "They want me to serve. I don't know what they will do with you," his stare made Trip uncomfortable. "Ask Tucker, he gave me to them."

Both the children looked up at Trip.

"I, er, Starfleet'll probably get you all a place to live, so you can be together. You two will go to school, Mal'Ree'll help us find out about weapons. You'll be together--a family."

"We will still learn to be protectors?" So'Cee asked.

"Well, not exactly, you'll just learn kinda general stuff, then you can choose what you want to be," Trip said.

"I choose to be a protector, like Mal'Ree," So'Cee said, stubbornly.

Mal'Ree reached to his son and laid a hand on his shoulder, "You can be whatever you'd like, we'll work it out so you and Sirra are happy," he said earnestly. "You can return to the stars as soon as you can, I won't stop you following your purpose, even if Starfleet stop me from following mine."

The words made Trip feel like a complete bastard. He gotten Mal'Ree into this situation, encouraged him to find the children, and now they were all unhappy.

He was dragged from his thoughts by the comm unit on the wall.  
"Archer to Tucker."

He leant on the wall and pressed the button to connect. "Tucker here."

"Trip, we need you on the bridge. Get someone else to look after the children."

"Cap'n--er, could we let Mal'Ree out, I mean to look after them, maybe on one of the observation decks?"

"I don't think so, Commander," Archer's voice was harder now. "He's considered a security risk. Find someone to keep the kids occupied and get yourself on duty as fast as possible. Archer out."

The sign--off left no room for appeal, so Trip looked sadly at the three figures before moving close to them.

"Sirra, So'Cee, we gotta go now. Say g'bye to Mal'Ree."

"I don't want to go," So'Cee crossed his arms.

"I know. You can come back down later, but right now we got to find you something to do with your day."

"What's going to happen to Mal'Ree?"

"He's got to stay here."

"We will stay too, then," So'Cee took his younger brother and held him.

"I can't let you, and Mal'Ree's not allowed out."

"Why can't we go in, then?"

Trip hung his head, trying to find a way to explain to the boys. "It's not right to keep chil...people as young as you in cells."

"Why is it right to keep Mal'Ree then?"

"It...it's not, but it's what has to happen, right now. I'm sorry."

Mal'Ree put a hand out and touched So'Cee's shoulder.

"Please, So'Cee, go with Tucker, for now. Practice your speaking with Sirra, like Hoshi has shown you. Come later and tell me what you have learned."

Trip smiled at Mal'Ree, appreciating the gesture, knowing how easy it would be for him to make the children completely uncooperative.

"But you have to stay," So'Cee protested, "I want to stay too."

"Please, 'Cee-Do, do as Tucker asks, for now, for me?"

The older boy finally nodded, looking very unconvinced, and followed Trip as he led them away. As they exited the corridor Trip looked back, to see the lonely figure still looking through the bars.

Trip spent his shift pre-occupied, and he noticed that his engineering crew were treading carefully around him. He wondered what his behaviour must look like to everyone else and decided it was time to talk to Archer.

At lunchtime he made his way to the captain's mess and rang the chime. Archer's voice called to enter, and, taking a deep breath, he walked in.

"Cap'n, I was wondering if I could have a word."

Archer raised his eyebrows, but gestured to an empty seat. "I'll get Brown to fetch you some lunch," he offered.

Trip nodded, and waited for the steward to leave before leaning forward, elbows on the table.

"Cap'n--Jon, I wanted to talk about Mal'Ree."

Archer nodded, "I'd guessed that much, Trip."

Trip gave a weak smile, glad that despite the recent goings on nothing seemed to have changed in the friendship he had with Archer.

"I know you're only doing what command tells you, but it just seems so..." he searched for the word, "unfair." He looked up at Archer to gauge his reaction.

"I know it seems that way, Trip, but he could be such a great asset to Starfleet. And Earth is his home, I mean, he is Human. It's not like we're taking him away from his people."

"But we are. He's never known Earth, it's no more his home than Vulcan is yours. I'm not saying I've got any better idea what to do with him than anyone else, but surely we can get in touch with the admiral and sort something out--at least get him outta the brig. The kids don't understand, Mal doesn't understand, to be honest, I don't understand myself. I mean, we're on a Starship--where could he go?"

Archer nodded, taking in what his friend was saying.

"I'd agree with you, except that he clearly is a threat, his technical knowledge is, well, its far in advance of everyone on this ship. Imagine if he really wanted to do something to Enterprise? There would be no way to stop him."

"He wouldn't though, not with So'Cee and Sirra on here. He's devoted to them."

"Jacobs won't be happy, and I can't spare you all the time," Archer warned.

"Just let Mal look after the kids--you could lock him in an observation lounge, let Hoshi or someone stay with them. There's nothing he can do from there. In fact, I bet if you asked the crew if anyone could spare some time you'd have more volunteers than you knew what to do with."

Archer nodded, "I'll talk to Jacobs, see what he has to say. I'm sure that between you, Hoshi and any other crewmembers who want to help we can keep them occupied."

"Can I go and fetch him? I mean--the children really wanted to spend some time with him..." Trip trailed off.

"Let me speak to Jacobs first. I'll contact you later."

Trip nodded, unhappy, but glad that at least something was being done.

It was later that afternoon when Archer finally entered engineering.

"Trip, a word in your office."

Trip dropped what he was doing and headed straight for the small room, closing the door behind him. "Cap'n?"

"Jacobs has gone to fetch Mal'Ree. He's not entirely happy with the situation, and is going to have one of the security crew watch over Mal'Ree. I thought you could go and fetch the children, they're up stellar cartography. Take them to observation lounge three, Jacobs will meet you there."

Trip nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, sir."

He headed for the turbo lift, wishing he could be the one breaking the news to Mal'Ree, but glad that something was being done.

Sirra beamed at Trip when he announced where they were going and eagerly pulled at his hand. So'Cee was far more reserved, refusing to take Trip's other hand. Once they were in the turbo lift So'Cee looked up at Trip.

"Did you lock Mal'Ree away because he wouldn't go to your bed with you?" he asked.

Trip was so shocked by the youngster's words he couldn't speak.


	15. Chapter 15

"Giyath punished him when he didn't do what he was ordered to," the child stated. "Mal'Ree doesn't think I remember, because I only had one duan, but I remember more than he knows."

"I, er, no, we didn't mean to punish him, and it wasn't me that wanted to lock him up. The people...my masters, on Earth, they want Mal'Ree to help them, because he's so clever. But they're worried he won't go back to Earth."

"He used to tell us about Earth sometimes. It doesn't sound very nice," So'Cee said.

"I don't think it was, not for Mal'Ree when he was young, but it would be different for you. You could stay with Mal'Ree and meet other children, your own age. You'd learn about Earth and about other species. Then you could choose what you wanted to do when you're grown up."

"You're not letting Mal'Ree choose," So'Cee pointed out.

Trip opened his mouth to explain, but couldn't think of an answer.

They made the rest of the journey in silence, finally reaching the observation deck. Mal'Ree and Jacobs hadn't arrived, so Trip sat down with the children, watching as they pressed their noses against the clear wall, watching the stars rush by.

When the doors slid open three sets of eyes turned immediately. Both boys rushed toward their father, who greeted them on his knees. Trip watched them from across the room, no longer feeling like he had any place amongst them. He nodded his thanks to Jacobs and indicated the security man could go on guard outside the door, then looked back down at Mal'Ree, and noticed the same manacles as he had been wearing when he arrived on Enterprise back on his wrists. At first Trip was furious, but he quickly reminded himself that what seemed outrageous to him was quite possibly normal for Mal'Ree.

"Hey, boys, how about letting your daddy get up? You can all sit down more comfortably then," he gestured to the sofa.

Mal'Ree stood awkwardly, still with two small bodies hanging onto him. Trip noticed that the children seemed perfectly at home with the chains, Sirra even going so far as to drag Mal'Ree toward the seat by them.

Trip sat a respectful distance away from the family, looking out into the stars. He glanced across a couple of times, until he became aware of Mal'Ree looking back at him, then he met the other man's eyes.

"Thank you, Tucker. I think this is your doing, yes?" Mal'Ree asked.

"I spoke to the cap'n," Trip admitted.

"At first I think you do not care, when they took me. When you came down, I could see that you did. You showed me, in your eyes."

Trip immediately broke eye contact, self-consciously looking down.

"I wish I could have done more, but the cap'n's going against direct orders as it is."

"You do more than others, few would go against their masters for another," Mal'Ree answered. "No-one can change everything."

"I feel responsible. I never thought Starfleet would act like this. We've come across many species who have more advanced technology than us before."

"Maybe it is harder to take a whole species than just one being. They think that my, er, Humanness, it means I belong to them," he paused. "Your Archer can tell Earth, they can take my body, but not my mind."

"You know, if you gave them what they wanted they might leave you alone."

"I have always told you everything you want to know. They do not trust me. They will never think they have all I know," Mal'Ree hugged Sirra to him as the boy sat on his lap.

"Mal'Ree, can we stay together now?" The child asked.

The grey eyes met Trip's gaze and he pressed his lips into his son's hair, "We'll see, Sirra. You will be safe though. You are a brave warrior, you will survive wherever you are, like you did on Ghheranaa."

"I don't want to go anywhere else," a little voice said, "I want to stay here."

"We can't, Sirra-Do, it's not right that we stay on Enterprise."

"We stayed on the other ships together."

"This is different, Humans do things differently. There is no-one here to teach you."

"You can teach, and Hoshi and others."

So'Cee pulled on Mal'Ree's arm, "They told us all about the stars, how they can tell where we are by drawing pictures."

"You enjoyed yourself?"

"They showed us where Ghheranaa was too, and Earth."

"You've seen Earth?"

"Yes. Hoshi showed us pictures too, it's very green, and there are lots of buildings in cities."

"I know." Mal'Ree stood up and put Sirra gently on the floor. "You two play, but be good. Tucker and I need to speak."

The boys obediently went to the back of the room, overturning chairs and making a den again. Mal'Ree walked the short distance to look out at the stars. Trip stood next to him, glancing at the emotionless face.

"If they go to Earth, what will people think?" Mal'Ree asked quietly.

"Think of what?"

"I'm Human, but they are not. People will notice."

"Earth's probably changed quite a lot since you left, there are other species living there now."

"How many cross-species?"

Trip was silent for a moment, before looking at his feet, "Not many."

"People will think it's wrong. So'Cee and Sirra will be treated differently, I don't want this."

"But it's your home, I mean, it's where you come from."

"They don't though," Mal'Ree wound the chain that held his wrists together through his fingers, gently tugging on it. "What kind of protector am I when I can't even protect my own Do'Grith?"

Trip took Mal'Ree's hand and squeezed his fingers, "I know you'd do anything for them, and we can make things okay." He looked down at the hand he was holding, realising it was very cold. "Aaw Mal, I meant to turn the heating up, I'm so sorry."

Mal'Ree shrugged, "Is okay."

"No it's not, there's no reason to treat you badly," Trip looked around for a blanket or something, "I'll find you something more to put on."

"No," Mal'Ree held Trip's arm, "Please, just..." he stood close to Trip and wrapped his arms around the engineer's waist as far as the chain would allow, absorbing the body heat. Trip relaxed into the hold, then steered the shorter man toward the sofa.

Once they were sitting comfortably, Mal'Ree snuggled into Trip's side, one strong arm across his waist, Trip said, "On the way down here, So'Cee asked if I had you locked away because you wouldn't come to my bed."

There was no reaction from the other man.

"He said Giyath used to punish you, and he remembers."

"I not want him to."

Trip was silent for a moment. "What happened?"

"Giyath was not a good master, he used his control badly. Not just for me, for everyone. When he was angry, everyone suffer. I try to protect So'Cee, and Sirra, when he was very small, but sometimes I couldn't."

"He forced you to sleep with him?"

"It is expected that we serve our masters, it is not uncommon that they want this."

"That's appalling. What about, y'know, proper relationships?"

"Masters must choose who they are with, depending on who they are. Protectors are not permitted to be with anyone. We do not have our lives to give. Sometimes masters will use us, as they are allowed."

"What about the producers, I mean, for So'Cee and Sirra to be born?"

"That is done without meeting. It is decided who will best go together, then Do'Grith are made."

"Made? You never meet the mother...I mean, producer?"

"No, they take, er," Mal'Ree gestured to his arm, "Blood, tests, then mix them."

"Oh, they take your genetic material," Trip nodded, "That happens on earth, too, but when a couple can't have children in any other way."

Mal'Ree shrugged, not understanding the words, but assuming Trip was right.

"So are So'Cee and Sirra from the same producer?" Trip asked,

"No, they have different markings."

"The colouring on their skin?" Trip remembered the green stripes on the children's backs.

"No, we are all marked, when we're young. It stops the wrong ones from producing Do'Grith," Mal'Ree unlaced his right arm protector and pulled it off. There was a slight bump in his skin, amidst numerous small scars and marks. "It has, er, information, inside. It is scanned, it tells who I am. Do Humans not do this?" He asked.

"No, we're free to make our own choices, except with close family, because that would affect the gene pool," he ran a finger over the bump, "We all know who we're related to, so it wouldn't ever be a problem. I guess the Ghheranaa don't really know anything about their producers, or their fathers, so they invented this system."

"I don't know anything of my family on Earth, how would I know who I should not have Do'Grith with?"

"Well, sometimes mistakes get made, but not often. There's a hell of a choice available, and most people know who their family are."

Mal'Ree pushed himself away from Trip and stood up; Trip was worried that he had seemed unkind with his choice of words. But Mal'Ree just turned to watch his children, "I know who my family are," he said, quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

A moment later the observation lounge doors whisked open to reveal Archer.

Trip instinctively stood up, "Cap'n?"

"Jacobs told me he'd left you two here, I just thought I'd come and check on you."

"Mal'Ree was left in the brig without the heating systems being re-set," Trip immediately said.

"Oh," Archer looked at the other man, "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

Mal'Ree shook his head, "It does not matter."

"Sure it does, we're not trying to punish you or make you uncomfortable."

Mal'Ree shot a glance at Trip, then asked, "When I reach Earth, what will they do if I will not tell them what I know?"

Archer looked shocked. "I, er, I don't know."

"I have no reason to tell them. I showed you because I was grateful, because you promised me and my Do'Grith no harm. That was stupid of me. I will not show them when they have forced me to a planet I do not want to be on."

"Oh, I, er..." Archer looked around, from the two boys to their father, finally looking at Trip, who shrugged.

"Mal's right, Cap'n, whatever Starfleet want Mal's got to be happy to go along with it--they can't force him to tell them anything."

"I know that you are their voice to me, Archer, I know the words you speak to me are not what you might say, if it was just you," Mal'Ree looked into Archer's eyes, "But you must also be my voice to them."

Trip looked at the dark haired man, admiring the fact that he was completely calm and fair, despite what had been done to him.

"Maybe we should let the Admiral talk to Mal, Cap'n?" He asked.

Archer nodded slowly, "I guess it couldn't hurt."

A few hours later Mal'Ree stood on the bridge, his sons in front of him. He had changed back into the clothes that he had worn when he arrived on Enterprise and asked Sirra and So'Cee to do the same. He had also asked Hoshi to turn on the UT, and everyone was now waiting for her to patch through Starfleet Command.

Archer sat in his chair, and for once Trip was at the engineering station on the bridge. Archer knew it was just an excuse to see what was going on, but he let it slide.

"Admiral Forrest, Captain," Hoshi called as the view screen jumped from showing the starfield to the interior of an office.

"Admiral," Archer greeted, "This is Mal'Ree and his sons, Sirra and So'Cee."

"Mal'Ree, I'm pleased to meet you," Forrest smiled.

"It is an honour," Mal'Ree bowed his head, then shot a glance toward Trip, aware that the engineer was staring at him.

"We need to discuss your journey to Earth, as well as what you'll do when you get here."

"No." Mal'Ree countered, "I've told Archer, and now I tell you--I will not go to Earth. My Do'Grith will not go to Earth," he squeezed the shoulders of his sons.

"But...we can give you a job, a home--you could have a very successful career with Starfleet. Both Captain Archer and Lieutenant Jacobs have reported to me on your amazing technical skills," Forrest leant forward on his desk, "I understand you're going through a lot of changes, but I think you should seriously consider the opportunities we're giving you."

Mal'Ree held up his manacled wrists.

"These are your 'opportunities'? I don't see choice or freedom, as Humans keep promising. I have met many species, all over space, never one who hides from themselves what they truly are so much as Humans. Listen to others--listen to the Vulcan, T'Pol, she is not blind to you."

"The only reason that you've been put under security measures is because of your advanced knowledge. If you come back to Earth we can negotiate employing you. You could be one of Starfleet's greatest assets," Forrest smiled.

"You may be able to bring my body back to your planet, but you cannot ever take my knowledge. I can stay on Enterprise and show you things to help, but then I will go, my Do'Grith and I will find our own way, I will not be your slave."

"We wouldn't be enslaving you, I assure you. You would be given a decent wage and we would provide you with facilities in which to work."

"You would be keeping me on Earth, where I don't want to be. You are trying to force me back just as I was taken long ago. Archer told me that I can have justice against the ones who took me first, so why are you so different that I cannot have justice against you for keeping me now?"

Forrest opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking at Archer.

"I think we need to discuss this calmly and rationally, so I'll tell you about some of the things we could give you if you came back and worked for Starfleet," he said, avoiding the question.

After almost an hour of wrangling the comm link was finally broken. Trip could see the lines of fatigue etched on Mal'Ree's face.

About half way through the discussion Sirra had tugged on Mal'Ree's arm and immediately been picked up and held against his father's chest, where he had fallen asleep, despite the sometimes heated discussion. The weight of the child was obviously beginning to be a problem for Mal'Ree, and So'Cee was showing signs of boredom and tiredness too, sitting on the step at Mal'Ree's feet, one arm wrapped around his father's left leg.

Trip strode across the bridge and carefully took Sirra from the other man.

"Let's go get these two to bed, shall we?" He looked at Archer and got a nod of approval.

"C'mon, Mal, it's been a long day for you all."

So'Cee was rubbing his eyes, and Mal'Ree passed a hand over his own face, "thank you, Tucker."

They made their way to Trip's cabin, where the spare mattress was still on the floor. Mal'Ree efficiently got the two boys ready for bed whilst Trip changed out of his uniform, then Mal'Ree sat down next to them to tuck them in.

He spoke to them quietly in Ghheranaath, kissed them both and stood up. He quietly changed, then turned to Trip.

"Come, Trip, they sleep now," Mal'Ree took Trip's hand and led him from the room.

"They be all right on their own?" Trip asked.

"Yes--they are used to it. And Hoshi show So'Cee how to use your comm."

"Oh. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, just...somewhere, off Enterprise, but I know I can't."

"Come down here--we can go to the observation lounge, it'll be quiet."

They walked along the quiet corridors meeting very few crew, Mal'Ree was silent, and Trip knew that the negotiations had taken their toll on the other man.

Suddenly Mal'Ree grabbed Trip's arm tightly, making Trip jump. "Tucker," Mal'Ree pointed down the corridor.

"What?" Trip followed to where Mal'Ree was pointing, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"There, it was..." Mal'Ree struggled to find the words. "Like jaraand, but too small...I can go..." Trip watched as Mal'Ree produced a small but lethal-looking knife from one of his arm guards. Trip frowned, wondering how the blade had been missed when Mal'Ree had been locked away, and made a mental note to take the weapons from Mal'Ree at the first opportunity.

Then Mal'Ree began creeping forward, keeping Trip behind him.

Trip considered calling security, but didn't want to cause a ship-wide alert when he didn't know what it was that Mal'Ree had seen, so he followed Mal'Ree.

"What's a jaraand?" he whispered.

"Jaraand is dangerous. Kill easily, if angered. Used by Ghheranaath to hunt, capture ones who have done wrong," Mal'Ree explained. "There!" he pointed.


	17. Chapter 17

Trip burst out laughing. He put a hand on Mal'Ree's shoulder and patted it, trying to get the words out but failing as laughter overcame him. He knew he shouldn't be laughing at the other man, but the stresses of his day had found an unexpected release.

Mal'Ree turned to him, confused, but guessing that the reaction meant that the jaraand-like creature wasn't a threat.

"Trip? Are you okay?" Archer asked as he walked around the corner to see his chief engineer in hysterics.

"Cap'n, Jon...I..." he gave himself up to another bout of laughter.

Archer looked at Mal'Ree who was, if possible, even more confused.

Trip finally got his breath back enough to attempt speech.

"Mal, was...he was...stalking Porthos, he thought Porthos was...an alien," he finally managed, between giggles.

"I almost called an intruder alert, Jon," he snorted.

Mal'Ree frowned at the laughter, then looked suspiciously at the small Beagle who was trotting down the corridor toward them.

"Porthoze? That is what it is?" he looked down as the Beagle sniffed at his foot and slid the knife back inside his arm guard.

Archer tried to send a serious look in Trip's direction. "It's a species that we call a 'dog', Porthos is a Beagle, that's a kind of dog. Human's keep dogs--and many other animals, as pets."

"So what is a 'Porthoze'?" Mal'Ree asked, confused.

"That's his name," Trip explained, swallowing more laughter.

"It's name? He speak, like Humans?" Mal'Ree look surprised and glanced back down at the quite useless looking animal, amazed that it was intelligent--it didn't look it, as it licked a bare patch of deck plating.

"What? No, dogs can't speak," Trip shook his head.

"How do you know his name then?" Mal'Ree looked between the two men.

Trip dissolved into more giggles, and Archer began to worry about the state of his chief engineer's sanity.

"Human's give things names, even things which can't understand," he explained, wondering just how ridiculous that sounded.

Mal'Ree nodded, looking at them both as if they'd lost their minds.

"I'll leave you two to it," Archer said, deciding that he'd leave any further explanations to Trip, and watching as Porthos trotted away up the corridor.

Trip collected himself, then led the way the observation deck. Mal'Ree watched as he locked the lounge door after they had entered.

"There, no-one'll bother us now," Trip smiled.

"Thank you," Mal'Ree slumped onto the small sofa and put his head in his hands.

Trip felt helpless, the other man was obviously feeling like hell and Trip guessed his own hilarity in the corridor hadn't helped.

In the end the engineer slid himself behind Mal'Ree and began gently massaging the tense shoulder and neck muscles.

"Relax, Mal, it'll be okay, I promise."

Mal'Ree dropped his hands, the chains jangling, and took a deep breath, "From you, I almost believe," he said.

Trip nodded, working the knots from Mal'Ree's body, "You're really strung out, try and relax, lean back against me if you want."

Trip felt the softness of the dark hair next to his cheek and turned to press a kiss on the other man's temple. He wrapped his arms around the thin chest, making a mental note to make sure Mal was eating.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for some time; Trip could feel the adrenaline and tension slowly abating in the other man. He reached down and took the manacled hands in his, holding them gently. Then he kissed the ear next to him, moving down and focussing his attention on the soft neck.

Mal'Ree tilted his head to one side to allow greater access.

"Tell me to stop, anytime," Trip said, between kisses and licks.

"No. Not stop, please," there was an underlying tone of need in the quiet voice that urged Trip on.

He gently slid his hands inside Mal'Ree's shirt, feeling his smooth skin.

"I want you," he whispered in Mal'Ree's ear, one hand reaching down toward the other man's groin.

Mal'Ree groaned as Trip massaged his growing cock through the thick material of the trousers.

"I want you inside me," Trip whispered hoarsely, moving to release some of the pressure on his own groin.

Mal'Ree moved onto the floor, kneeling in front of Trip and reached to kiss the engineer. It was his turn to explore with his hands, running gentle fingers down Trip's face, chest and finally coming to rest over Trip's fly.

"I want to be in you, Trip," Mal'Ree kissed Trip again, this time gently biting his lower lip.

"We need lube," Trip looked around, but couldn't see anything they could use.

"Lube?" Mal'Ree stopped and frowned, not recognising the word.

Trip cursed--sometimes language barriers could really ruin a situation.

"Something slippery--for making love, getting you inside me," Trip sighed, trying to use sign language and failing to make himself understood. "Never mind."

He knew he sounded upset and immediately regretted snapping, knowing it was the frustration speaking.

Mal'Ree sat back on his heels, looking lost, knowing that he had caused the change in Trip's mood. Then he took Trip's hands in his own and looked up into the blue eyes.

"Tucker...Trip, trust me?"

The engineer nodded wearily.

Mal'Ree removed both of Trip's boots, then undid his belt and unbuttoned his fly one stud at a time. He indicated that Trip should lift his hips, then slid the man's jeans and boxers off.

Trip watched, Mal'Ree's attention was solely on him, and it stirred something inside Trip. He watched as the dark head bowed and soft lips kissed his thighs, belly and hips. He could feel the gush of hot breath flow over him as Mal'Ree's mouth worked.

Trip felt his hands being taken and a gently tug pulled him to the floor.

"Lie, on your stomach," Mal'Ree ordered, putting one of the cushions in front of the window to indicate where Trip's head should go and relieving the American of his shirt.

Trip complied, the rough carpet feeling odd as it touched his skin. A gentle weight pushed him down further as Mal'Ree straddled the engineer's hips. The taut material over Mal'Ree's crotch rubbed against Trip's arse. Then the mouth returned, this time kissing Trip's shoulders, neck and back. Strong hands and fingers kneaded out tension and knots from his muscles, the cold metal of the chains dragging across Trip's skin. It occurred to Trip that it should be him doing this for the other man, but the thought quickly faded as the pain from his tired muscles rapidly turned to pleasure. He could feel his muscles becoming easily malleable and he closed his eyes. When the mouth once again replaced the hands he sighed, opening his eyes and watching the stars seemingly stretched out as Enterprise powered through space. He was sandwiched between the warm body of the man he loved and the gently vibrating deck of the ship he lived for.

He felt Mal'Ree's attentions travelling down his back, beginning to focus on his buttocks. When he felt Mal'Ree kiss each cheek he wriggled in pleasure. Then he felt a warm wet tongue slip between his buttocks, dragging over the puckered entrance to his body. He gasped, one hand gripping the pillow under his head. Part of his brain was uncomfortable about the intimacy of the act, but that part was rapidly losing the battle against the part that was telling him just how good it felt. He moved, trying to expose more of himself to the touch and in doing so felt his hardening cock rub against the coarse floor covering, adding to the sensations taking over his body.

He felt Mal'Ree's hot tongue push inside him, teasing the opening. As a counterpoint to the soft sensation, the cold chains dragged down his back, making him shiver in pleasure. For a moment the touch disappeared, leaving him with just one hand rubbing over his lower back. Then he felt a finger pushing inside him. He pushed back, eager to be filled.  
"God, Mal, I need you," he looked over his shoulder to see the man who was making him feel so amazing.

"Not yet. I not hurt you." The finger was removed and Trip felt Mal'Ree's tongue again, alternating between long slow licks from Trip's balls to his back and pushing further into his body.  
Then two fingers slid in, slowly pumping and stretching, reaching until Trip felt a jolt of pure pleasure.

"Oh...Mal, please, please..." Trip panted, raising himself to his hands and knees so he could push back harder.

A third finger was added in response to the plea and Trip strained for Mal'Ree to hit the same spot.

When a hand reached to his front and firmly gripped his cock he nearly came.

"Don't...I want you, want you, please, need to..." he gasped.

Finally Mal'Ree removed his fingers and pulled Trip toward him. The engineer braced himself with a hand on the window and after a moment Trip felt the blunt head of Mal'Ree's dick gently push inside him. He was the most relaxed he'd ever been; as he felt the other man fill him there was only a slightly uncomfortable stretching, no pain. Mal'Ree put his arms around Trip, encircling him with the manacles. Trip had never been into bondage, but the feeling of being trapped was now turning him on more than ever. Then Mal'Ree's mouth once again found Trip's neck and the engineer's hand slipped on the slick surface of the viewport. He dropped his head back, twisting to kiss Mal'Ree. Trip couldn't keep still and pushed back against the other man, fucking himself on Mal'Ree's hardness.


	18. Chapter 18

"Trip," Mal'Ree breathed, the groan that followed was silenced as Trip covered his mouth and kissed him hard.

Trip had never felt so connected. Breathing the same air as his lover, occupying the same space. He felt like they were the only people in the universe.

He felt Mal'Ree thrusting harder, breath coming in gasps. Trip reached down and covered the hand already pumping him with his own. As Mal'Ree shuddered with release and pushed deeper into Trip the engineer gripped harder and guided Mal'Ree's hand until he too came, his cum covering both their hands and hitting the viewport.

He almost collapsed, both hands reaching out to steady himself. Mal'Ree rested his forehead on Trip's shoulder, breath hot on Trip's back.

"Trip," he panted, arms wrapping around the other man holding him close.

"I love you." The words were out of Trip's mouth almost before he knew he was speaking, then he waited for a reaction, not knowing what to expect.

Mal'Ree was silent; one hand stroking Trip's lightly furred stomach.

He pulled out of Tucker and sat back on his heels, pulling the chains over the engineer's head again, freeing him.

Tucker turned and wrapped Mal'Ree in a hug, pulling him down until they were lying together. He realised that Mal'Ree hadn't even got as far as taking his clothes off--the unbuttoned trousers were around his knees and his t-shirt was damp with their combined sweat.

"That was wonderful--you are wonderful," he kissed Mal'Ree's forehead. Then lay still, wondering if his previous declaration had been too much too soon.

The dark head snuggled against Trip's chest, one hand stroked over his hip.

"I like how you feel, and what you do, to me," Mal'Ree said quietly, "make me feel..." he shrugged, stuck on the words, "I think you care."

Tucker gently rocked the man in his arms, "I do care, I care a lot, for you and So'Cee and Sirra."

Mal'Ree yawned widely, then shivered, prompting Trip to move.

"Come on, we could both do with some rest after today," he reached for his boxer shorts and cleaned them both up a bit before dressing. Then he stood and surveyed the room, cleaning away any sign of their actions.

He noticed Mal'Ree was sitting on the edge of the couch, easing his leg.

"We can go and see Phlox if you're hurting."

"No, it is fine," Mal'Ree stood, and Tucker watched as he failed to hide the limp.

"It's not fine, come on, sickbay."

"No. We go to your quarters, I show you something."

Trip scowled, but didn't argue.

They quietly slipped into the cabin, aware that the boys were asleep, and watched as Mal'Ree went to the desk, where his body armour was sitting. He returned to the bed with a small thin package in his hand.

"This is what all protectors have." He undid a small clasp and showed Trip the contents.

There was a small piece of metal and a bag of small white strips, measuring around two millimetres by five.

Trip watched as Mal'Ree undid one of his forearm guards and slid it out of the manacle, then lifted the metal to his arm and made three quick cuts, angled into the flesh. Trip almost jumped to stop the man from harming himself, then realised this must be the cause of many of the small scars.

Mal'Ree wiped away the welling blood and slid one white strip into each cut, then replaced his armour.

He carefully wiped the metal and wrapped the pouch up again, then replaced it inside his chest-piece.

"It is to take away pain. We all use."

Trip nodded, then thought of the number of scars and began to try and work out just how many times Mal'Ree had been injured badly enough to need to use the unconventional drugs. He shook his head as he remembered the countless cross-hatching of scars, not wanting to think about it.

"You know Phlox can give you a hypospray anytime, or treat you with the dermal regenerator."

Mal'Ree sat back down next to Trip.

"I...I think that your doctor could be told to make me go to Earth. Maybe make me sleep with his medicine, so I go back, no protest."

"Phlox wouldn't..." Trip started.

"I think he not do this, but now I know Starfleet want me I think he could be told, forced. I won't risk Sirra and So'Cee," Mal'Ree said, looking at his sleeping children.

The next day Tucker's first call was Archer's ready room. He wasn't prepared to tell Archer about his relationship, but he did make it clear that he was unhappy with the way Mal'Ree was being treated as a criminal when he had only shown them friendship. In the end Archer agreed to have the manacles removed and replaced with a small tracking device tied in to the ship's computer. It meant Mal'Ree had to wear a small tag around his wrist, but Trip reasoned that anything was better than the constant guard and the manacles, and Mal'Ree didn't seem to mind.

After that small victory Trip spent his morning busy in engineering. He knew Mal'Ree planned to spend some of the day with Hoshi and some of it with Sirra and So'Cee.

Although it was mid-afternoon before he got a chance to break for lunch he decided to try and find his lover. His first stop was the mess hall where he grabbed a sandwich before heading to the observation lounge that he knew Hoshi favoured. The boys were there with her, but Mal'Ree wasn't.

It took him five minutes to get away from Sirra who was intent on telling him about all that Hoshi had taught them that day. It was only the promise that he'd have dinner with the boys later that finally freed him.

He strode through the corridor to his own cabin, but it was empty. He stood in thought for a moment, then made his way to the observation lounge that he and Mal'Ree had been in the night before.

Mal'Ree looked up as the doors opened and he smiled at Trip.

"Hello."

"Hey, what are you up to?" Trip saw that Mal'Ree was sitting on the sofa cross-legged, holding a padd.

"Hoshi gave me," he gestured to the padd, "to read. I haven't had words like this for..." He frowned, searching for the word, "years," he smiled, looking at Trip to check he had the correct word.

"Since Giyath took yours away?" Trip asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa, next to Mal'Ree.

Mal'Ree nodded silently.

Trip sensed that the other man had something more to say, so remained quiet, hoping Mal'Ree would speak. His patience paid off when he felt a hand cover his.

"Trip, when we were here, yesterday, you said..." he paused, then started again, "I didn't understand your words, so I ask Hoshi for something to tell me. She gave me this." He pressed a button on the padd he held and offered it to Trip.

Trip glanced at the screen, "A dictionary? Good idea, although you can always use the UT."

"The word isn't in Ghheranaath, I try."

"Which word?" Trip asked.

Mal'Ree gestured to the padd again, and Trip saw one word highlighted.

"Oh." He had no idea how to respond.

Mal'Ree shifted, trying to look into Trip's eyes.

"Now...I think I know--understand. And...I love you, too."


	19. Chapter 19

Trip looked up at the almost-question, seeing the uncertainty in the man's eyes. He was speechless, his mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out. Then he enveloped Mal'Ree in a tight hug.

"Yesterday, you didn't know what I meant, did you? That's why you didn't say anything?" Tucker asked.

Mal'Ree shook his head. "Even words, written, don't say what I feel, so I don't know if I use them right."

Trip kissed him, "Sometimes words can't express our feelings, sometimes all we can do is try and show the other person."

"Like last night?" Mal'Ree asked.

Trip smiled, "Yes, sometimes. Sometimes just by being together, like we are now or doing things for each other. There's lots of ways, and everyone has to find their own."

Mal'Ree considered Trip's words for a moment, then nodded.

"When you came, when I was in the brig, I felt...It make me think you care." He ran his fingers gently down Trip's arm, fiddling with the pocket on the uniform. "I feel the same...some of the same, for So'Cee and Sirra. I...think of them, when they are away, like I think of you. I want them to be happy, and you to be too. Lots of the same, but you...I like you in the other way, like last night, very much, too."

Trip grinned a little self consciously at the stumbling explanation of feelings, aware that he probably couldn't do a much better job of explaining his feelings than Mal'Ree was doing.

"I promised Sirra we'd all have dinner together, he wanted to tell me what he's learned about today. I'd like to get to know them both better."

Mal'Ree smiled, "I would like that. Sirra likes you, a lot. He ask me if he could see your engineering."

"'Asked'," Trip corrected, "And of course he can. How about later today?"

Mal'Ree nodded, "You're very kind. He will ask you a lot of questions, he used to help me mend things, and he always asked."

"That's all right, Jon'll probably be glad that I've got someone else to talk to, instead of boring him," Trip grinned.

"You and the captain, you're...friends?"

"Yeah, we are. Known each other a long time."

"Even though he's the captain?"

"Sure. Of course, he wasn't a captain when we met," Trip smiled, then launched into the story of how he and Archer became friends.

By the time Trip finished his lunch break had stretched to double the time he normally allowed. He left Mal'Ree and almost ran back to engineering, earning himself a few odd looks from the crew he passed in the corridors.

Later that day he was busy recalibrating one of the temperature controls when the door to engineering opened and Mal'Ree stepped in. Trip straightened up and smiled.

"Trip, is okay if Sirra comes in?"

"Sure thing."

Trip smiled as the small boy stepped into the room, eyes wide, looking around at all the equipment.

"Hey, Sirra, you want to take a look around?"

The child nodded, but he stayed next to Mal'Ree, one small hand holding onto his father's leg.

"What do you say?" Mal'Ree prompted.

"Yes, please," the child said quietly, in accented English.

Mal'Ree smiled and picked him up. "Well done. Hoshi would be proud."

Trip smiled and led the way through engineering, listening as Mal'Ree translated everything he was saying quickly into Ghheranaath for Sirra. Mal'Ree made Sirra repeat the English name of every tool and engine part, and the boy eagerly did so.

When Trip climbed the ladder to the platform on the warp core Mal'Ree passed the youngster up, Sirra then gripped tightly on to Trip, refusing to let go even when Mal'Ree offered to take him back.

Trip shot a glance at Mal'Ree, checking that it was okay. Mal'Ree smiled back.

"Tell me when he tires you, he is getting big now he is growing up."

He began translating between the two again, watching the rapt attention on his son's face.

Trip let Sirra lay his hands on the warp engine so he could feel the power harnessed within it. The child's eyes widened and he smiled at Trip widely.

Sirra then held out his hands to be taken by Mal'Ree.

When he was safely in his father's arms he said something quietly.

Mal'Ree smiled and kissed the boy's head, whispering something.  
Sirra said something else and Mal'Ree looked at Trip.

"He says he likes you best out of all my masters," Mal'Ree translated.

Trip reached out and ruffled a hand through the boy's dark hair, smiling.

"I'm glad, I like you too."

Trip then let Sirra explore one of the engineering toolboxes as he and Mal'Ree watched.

"Where's So'Cee?" he asked quietly.

"He went to stellar cartography. I asked if he wanted to come here, but..."

"I get the feelin' he don't exactly like me." Trip sounded sad.

"He is...less trusting than Sirra. He has seen more reasons not to trust. When he knows you he will be better."

Trip nodded, hoping Mal'Ree was right.

"Is it because of us? I mean, because we sleep together?" Trip said very quietly, aware of his crew working around them.

"He has seen what others have done to me. Especially Giyath. It took his trust, he was too young to understand why these things happened. All he knew was Giyath...hurting, if things I did didn't please him. He thinks this could happen with you, too."

"You know I wouldn't hurt you though, don't you?" Trip slipped a hand over Mal'Ree's.

The dark head nodded.

"Mal'Ree," Sirra called from where he was sitting on the floor, holding up one of Trip's hyper spanners.

Tucker felt a tight squeeze to his hand before Mal'Ree went to his son's side.

That night both boys came to dinner, and So'Cee was more open than Trip had ever seen him. He spoke enthusiastically about the science officers in stellar cartography, telling Mal'Ree of all he had learnt. Both boys practiced their English at Mal'Ree's instigation, naming things on the dining table, and practising simple phrases, and their father rewarded them by letting them choose a dessert.

Once they had eaten and Mal'Ree had allowed the boys to play in one of the observation lounges for a short time, Trip helped wash them both and ready them for bed. Once again Mal'Ree led Trip out of the room before they were asleep.

"Why don't you stay with them 'til they go to sleep?" Trip asked.

"They don't need me. It is better that they are used to being on their own, as they have been."

"But they like spending time with you," Trip opened the door to 'their' observation lounge, locking it behind them.

"It is important that they learn to adapt. I don't want them to become dependant on that which may be taken from them," Mal'Ree sat on the floor by the window and looked out.

"'That which may be taken from them'? You mean you? No-one's going to separate you from the boys, not if I can help it."

"It is still not good for them to be relying on others. Just because I have taken them from Ghheranaa doesn't mean I want them to forget everything of their learning and their species."

Trip sat down next to Mal'Ree and put an arm around his shoulders.

"No-one's asking you to, Mal."

"Everyone here seems to think that the teaching of the Ghheranaath are bad. It is half of them, though. Just as it is of me, and when I came here I wanted to continue the ways I knew. But I realised, talking to the Do'Grith, that just as I shouldn't deny them the teachings of the Ghheranaath, I shouldn't deny them the teaching of Earth, either."

Trip nodded in understanding.

"But I do not know Earth, I only have my remembers, and they are all bad. It was easy for me to think of Earth only like this, but now I know you, and Enterprise, I think Earth isn't all like this. I need you, Archer, Hoshi, all of you to teach them, and me."

"You know we will," Trip took one of Mal'Ree's hands and held it loosely.

Mal'Ree nodded, then leant against Trip, enjoying the warmth of the embrace and the feeling of peace.

"Tomorrow, you want me to help with your weapons?" he asked.

"Sure. We'll have to talk to Lieutenant Jacobs, though," Trip answered.

"I don't think he likes me," Mal'Ree said, quietly.

Trip laughed, "Matthew just has a problem trusting people, that's all, it comes with his job."

"I must take Sirra and So'Cee to their learning, then I find you, in engineering, yes?"

Trip nodded, then began focussing some of his attentions on removing as much of the other man's clothing as he could, kissing each bit of skin he exposed. Mal'Ree relaxed as Trip's lips and hands worked over his body.

"You are so beautiful," Trip murmured as he kissed Mal'Ree's ear.

"As are you," Mal'Ree reached for a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Trip pulled Mal'Ree up, stripped them both, then guided him to lie back on the sofa. Once Trip had ensured Mal'Ree was comfortable he lay on top of the other man and began kissing him again. He could feel his cock hardening and couldn't help but gently rock against Mal'Ree, enjoying the slight friction.

Mal'Ree ran his hands down Trip's back, finally resting them on his butt and encouraging Trip's thrusts.

"Oh, God, Mal, I want you," the engineer panted, kissing down Mal'Ree's neck, "Will you let me?"

Mal'Ree groaned in agreement, tangling his fingers in Trip's hair as the blond trailed kisses down his chest and stomach.

"I don't want to do...anything you don't want." Trip dipped his tongue into Mal'Ree's navel.

"I want. I trust you."

Trip smiled and continued tracing a path to Mal'Ree's groin. He gently sucked the tip of Mal'Ree's penis, swirling his tongue around, tasting the salty musk of the man. Mal'Ree groaned, deep in his throat, and the sound sent shivers through Trip.

The American reached for his jeans, which lay on the floor and pulled a small tube from the pocket. He held it up for Mal'Ree to see.

"Lube," he stated, flipping the top and squeezing some onto his fingers.

He slid a finger around Mal'Ree's sphincter before pushing one digit gently through the muscle. His mouth continued to teasingly work on the man's cock.

Mal'Ree sighed in pleasure, "Trip, please, more,"

"Easy, baby, when you're ready."

"I am ready," Mal'Ree begged.

Trip added another finger, careful to stretch Mal'Ree, despite the other man's attempts at making Trip go further, faster.

Finally, with a last kiss to Mal'Ree's cock, Trip positioned himself, facing Mal'Ree, the other man's legs raised up. He slicked his cock with the lube that remained on his hand, then pushed inside Mal'Ree, the heat and pressure on his cock making him want to thrust hard. He stopped himself, eyes closed, trying to regain control over his body. A hand ran down his chest and stomach. He opened his eyes to see Mal'Ree looking at him quizzically.

"Tuck...Trip?" Mal'Ree quickly corrected himself.

"You feel so damn good," Trip panted, "just tryin' to keep check of myself."

"Don't. I want your...I want you to show love."

Trip smiled as Mal'Ree stumbled over his words. He allowed himself to thrust though, keeping eye contact with Mal'Ree, watching for any sign of discomfort in the steady gaze.

Mal'Ree shifted his position, wrapping his legs around Trip's waist, holding him tightly. The action caused even more pressure to be put on Trip's cock and he groaned, biting his lip.

He felt himself getting closer to orgasm and wrapped his arms around Mal'Ree, hugging him closely. His lips found Mal'Ree's and he kissed the other man hard, wanting them to be as close as possible, wanting to be as joined as possible.

Mal'Ree bit down gently on Trip's lower lip and Trip came hard, his muscles shaking as the sensations pulsed through him. He slumped against Mal'Ree, his arms refusing to hold him any longer.

He slowly became aware of strong hands rubbing over his back, soothing his muscles and leaving trails of warmth. He looked up into Mal'Ree's face, smiling.

"I love you," he murmured against Mal'Ree's lips.

"I love you too," Mal'Ree kissed him gently, before wriggling slightly to relieve some of the pressure of Trip's weight.

Trip shifted, feeling the slick stickiness between them. He moved and sat next to Mal'Ree, sprawling back on the seat, watching the stars streak by outside the window.

"Trip?"

"Mmm."

"What do Humans do when they want to..." he frowned, trying to find the right words. "Stay...together, living, doing...like this? On Ghheranaa there are many things which must be done, many, er...tradition." he waved his hands, trying to indicate what he meant.

"Like a ritual, a ceremony that a couple go through? On Earth we have weddings, where two people commit to each other, when they're in love," Trip looked sideways to Mal'Ree. "Is that what you meant?"

Mal'Ree nodded, looking slightly embarrassed.

"What happens on Ghheranaa?" Trip asked, interested.

"When one takes others on Ghheranaa there are long...ceremony. Lasts for days. It depends how many others the one is taking," Mal'Ree trailed his fingers through the cum on his belly.

"How many others? You mean it's not just two people?"

"No. There can be many. It depends how important the one is, if many are possible."

"What's it called, the ceremony?"

"Gafarraan ki wukii dae kovaa Do ghheraaj. Means, er, taking the ones who will be best loved for the...family. That is the big name, but each part has its own title, it goes for days."

"So would you have gotten...someone? Chosen someone?"

Mal'Ree frowned, "No, only masters must do this, it is forbidden for protectors."

"Oh. What about Giyath, would he have taken you? Chosen you?"

"No, no, protectors are not permitted to take part in any of the ceremony. It is known that some masters use their protectors, as they are allowed to, but it is not talked about, it is hidden. Their family would be...talked of badly. It would look like no other family had offered to them."

"Offered to them?" Trip asked, shivering slightly as he cooled down. He moved a little closer to Mal'Ree, who put an arm around him and shifted to press more of their bodies together.

"Offered to...mix their families. Some are offered, then the one chooses. All who are chosen in a duan take part in the ceremony. The next duan, if more are offered, more can be chosen. If none are offered it means badly of the one."

Trip nodded, despite Mal'Ree's awkward wording he thought he understood.

"That must get complicated, how do they cope with the children and who inherits the family honour?"

"The one can choose to have children with producers or with one they have chosen. It is rare that the one has children though, the risk is too much for one so important."

"So 'the one' can be male or female?"

Mal'Ree nodded, looking at Trip as if that should be obvious.

"So 'the one' is just the higher ranking in Ghheranaath society?"

"Yes. To offer and be chosen by one will be good for family of lower, will make them higher, because of the connection."

"What would happen if the one didn't want someone he...she...they chose, I mean, after a few years, if they wanted to split up?" Trip was beginning to realise why there had been no word for 'love' in Ghheranaath. The entire society seemed based on power and status, individual wants and needs not being important.

"Would be bad, for the family of the chosen. The one can sell their chosens, and if another wants they may buy. Is not so honourable, but if the one was very powerful it would bring more status to the buyer, as they could show they could have the same as the one."

Trip nodded, still thinking. He became aware of Mal'Ree shivering slightly beside him.

"C'mon, let's get you warm. Does it feel cold to you on Enterprise? Your ship sure was warm."

"I don't mind, Enterprise is better for work, but is colder than Ghheranaa."

They dressed again, cleaning themselves up as best as possible, before stepping out into the hallway.

As they waited for the turbolift a voice called out from behind them.

"Trip, just the person. Can I have a word?"

Trip turned to see Archer striding toward them.

"Sure, Cap'n. Er, Mal, I guess I'll see you back in my cabin."

Mal'Ree nodded, stepping into the turbolift as the doors slid open.

Trip turned around and smiled at Archer.

"What can I do for you, Cap'n?"

"Trip, let's go to my mess."

Archer led the way, Trip following behind. He hoped that Archer couldn't smell the sex on him.

Archer stood aside, gesturing Trip to go inside the small room.

"Want a drink?" Archer offered.

"Er, no, I'm fine," Trip replied, waiting for Archer to sit before he did himself.

There was a short pause, and Trip could see that Archer was gathering his thoughts for the coming speech. His hope that the chat was going to be about power couplings or the warp drive vanished. He had a sudden feeling that he didn't want to hear whatever Archer was about to say.


	21. Chapter 21

"Trip, the quartermaster tells me that Mal'Ree and the children haven't been assigned a cabin."

Trip shook his head.

"Why?" Archer's voice was hard.

"We're doing okay, Cap'n. This way I can give Mal'Ree a hand with the boys, and I'm there if they need anything."

"I want you to sort them out with somewhere to stay until we can send them back to Earth, I'm not happy with my chief engineer babysitting instead of working."

"I haven't--I mean, do you think I've been shirking my duties? Because if you do you can make it official. I've worked my shifts, you ask any of my crew, that engine's never run better," Trip's voice rose as he became more irate.

Archer shook his head, "I don't want this to be official, Trip, I'm just worried about you. People are starting to talk--you know what this ship is like for rumours. As soon as we can work something out Mal'Ree and the boys will be leaving us. I don't want you getting so involved."

"I am involved though, how could I not be? He's Human, he's been through a lot and now we're treating him worse that the Ghheranaath were, after tellin' him we're going to help him and his family. Maybe you should spend some more time with him, get to know him, then you wouldn't be so quick to try and send him back to Earth."

Archer sat in silence, looking at his friend. He wasn't sure how to ask his next question, especially as he thought he had a good idea what the answer might be.

"What kind of relationship is going on between the two of you, exactly?" he asked bluntly.

Trip looked back at him, face expressionless. Then he stood up and turned away from Archer, leaning against the wall.

"What do you think?"

"I think that you're setting yourself up for a fall, Trip. As your friend I think you should be careful, because I don't want to see you get hurt. As your captain I think you should be careful because I don't want to see your position on this vessel compromised."

"I won't get hurt, and my position on Enterprise shouldn't have anything to do with this. If you didn't want your crew to have emotions you should've gone and worked for the Vulcans. I love Mal, I'm happy with him. Him being here hasn't affected Enterprise in any way except for the better. You know what he's doing tomorrow? He's spending the day helping us upgrade our weapons--why should he do that when all we've done is try to force him into doing what we want? He's said he's happy to share his knowledge, but he's got rights too, y'know?"

Archer sat in silence, thinking over what Trip had said. In the end he waved a hand in dismissal. He didn't want to argue with Trip, when he knew that essentially the man was probably right. Archer didn't have the luxury of being able to do what he thought was right now though. He had greater powers to answer to. Whilst the more romantic side of him wanted his friend to be happy and wished that he could allow Mal'Ree and the children to remain on Enterprise, he knew that for the good of Earth the man's technical knowledge would be put to best use at Starfleet Command.

"Go on, go back to him. I'll speak to you again tomorrow."

Trip walked out, angry, but hoping that Archer would see sense.

He had calmed down a little by the time he reached his quarters, and plastered a smile on his face as he opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of the two small boys sound asleep on the mattress, Mal'Ree sitting on the bunk, watching them with a tender expression in his eyes.

He looked up at Trip and smiled.

Trip quietly stepped into the room, removing his boots and padding across the room in his socks.

"They okay?" he whispered.

Mal'Ree nodded.

"They sleep well."

"We should too. It sounds like we might have a busy day tomorrow, if you're still happy to help with the weapons."

They quickly washed before climbing into the small bunk and falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning Trip was woken by a small body clambering across him. He opened an eye to see Sirra shaking Mal'Ree's shoulder.

"Good morning," he said.

Sirra turned to look at him, and his face broke into a smile.

"Trip," he said proudly.

"What's up?" Trip asked.

Sirra looked confused, and Trip realised that he didn't have his UT on. He tried to remember any of the Ghheranaath he had heard Mal'Ree speaking, but the only thing he could remember was the greeting Mal'Ree had given him on their first morning together.

"DeChan ko te, Sirra," he smiled.

Sirra beamed at him.

"DeChan ko te, Trip," he responded quickly, with far better pronunciation. Then he began eagerly talking to Trip in Ghheranaath.

"Whoa, whoa, I don't understand," Trip waved his hands. "I can't speak Ghheranaath. I can only understand when Mal tells me, or you've got your UT."

Sirra seemed to consider Trip for a moment, then he reached out a small hand and pulled on Trip's fringe. Trip responded by tickling the boy's ribs. Sirra squirmed away, grabbing onto Mal'Ree who woke up and looked at the two of them through sleepy eyes.

Trip reached out and tickled Sirra again, making the boy shriek and jump off the edge of the bed behind Mal'Ree.

Mal'Ree said something quickly to him, and the boy answered back, a smile still plastered across his face.

"What d'you say?" Trip asked.

"I ask that he not annoying you," Mal'Ree said in sleepy broken English.

"He wasn't, he's being very good."

"I know. He say you started it, not him. He say he want food."

Trip laughed out loud at Sirra.

"We'll go and find some breakfast, shall we? Before they go to stellar cartography."

Mal'Ree translated back to Sirra who ran to the desk and grabbed his little translator. A look of concentration crossed his face as he turned it on, then he ran back to Trip and held the small box in between them.

"We can go and have food?" he asked.

"Sure we can. Me an Mal probably need a shower first though--do you need to wash?"

Sirra gave Mal'Ree a thoughtful look, as if considering his chances of getting away without washing.

"I shower with you, Trip," he said decisively.

"You must ask Trip, not tell him," Mal'Ree scolded.

Sirra frowned a little, "can I shower with you, Trip?"

"Course you can. You wanna jump in with me now, while Mal gets So'Cee out of bed?"

Sirra nodded, then put the translator down and began pulling off the pyjamas that the quartermaster had had made.

As soon as Trip was out of bed Sirra held his hands out to be picked up. Mal'Ree smiled when Trip lifted Sirra into his arms, settling the boy on his hip before heading into the bathroom.

Mal'Ree knelt down next to So'Cee and looked down at the boy.

"So'Cee?"

An eye opened and regarded Mal'Ree.

"Are you going to have a wash with me?" Mal'Ree asked gently in Ghheranaath.

So'Cee frowned slightly.

"Come on, Trip's showering with Sirra at the moment, you need to be up for when they've finished."

So'Cee rubbed his eyes but sat up.

"What's the matter, 'Cee-Do?" Mal'Ree sat down on the floor and pulled the child into his lap.

There was a silence while So'Cee rubbed his face against Mal'Ree's chest, the gesture making him seem very young and vulnerable.

"What's going to happen to us?" So'Cee asked in a small voice from where his face was pressed into Mal'Ree's neck.

"What do you mean?" Mal'Ree asked.

"When Tucker doesn't want you to be his protector, he'll give you to someone else. What will happen if they don't want Sirra and me?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Trip won't give us away. He wants us to be free."

"Everyone says we can't stay here, that we'll be sent away."

"I'm trying to sort something out for us, but we won't be separated. Will you try and get along with Trip? He's very different from Giyath, he's kind to me, I go to him because I like him, I've chosen him as he has chosen me."

"You can't choose him. He's your master."

"On Earth there are different rules, different from on Ghheranaa. Anyone can choose another. Trip just wants us all to be happy. I thought you enjoyed yesterday--enjoyed your learning?"

So'Cee nodded.

"So go back today, enjoy being with all the special people on this ship. They are the best from Earth, so they teach you well."

So'Cee held Mal'Ree more tightly, nodding.

"I can go today, back to the stellar cartography? And they said I can go and see where they grow plants for food."

Mal'Ree smiled, hearing the splashing from the shower in the other room.

"Good. I'm going to be helping Trip today, with the weapons. You know you can use the comm to find me if you need me."

So'Cee nodded again, then stood up, watching as Mal'Ree stretched.

"Come on," Mal'Ree held his arms out to his son. "Soon you'll be too big and heavy for me to carry." He picked up the boy and held him close, kissing his forehead.

Trip exited the bathroom with a towel slung around his hips and Sirra wrapped up in another towel in his arms.

Mal'Ree leant over and kissed Sirra on the forehead too, ruffling the boy's wet hair.

"You behave for Trip until So'Cee and I have washed, then we'll go for food, yes?" He said in Ghheranaath.

Sirra nodded, a wide grin on his face.

"Thank you," Mal'Ree said to Trip, kissing him on the lips.

Trip scruffled Sirra's short dark hair with a towel, then began to dry the rest of him off.

"So, what are you going to wear today then?" Trip asked.

Sirra just grinned at him.

"Ah, the translator. Let's just bring it on over here, shall we?" He reached to the desk and handed Sirra his little translator.

Sirra deftly turned it on and put it next to him on the bed. He finished drying himself off with Trip's help, then ran to get his clothes from where they sat next to the mattress, under Trip's desk.

"Trip?" He picked up a brand new shirt that the quartermaster had dropped off the day before.

"What's up?"

"I don't know how this works," Sirra held it out.

"Let's see here," Trip knelt down in front of Sirra and undid all the buttons before holding it up for Sirra to slide his arms into.  
"There y'go. Now turn around so I can button you up."

Sirra smiled and smoothed his hands down his front once Trip had finished fastening the buttons.

"You look very nice," Trip said as he zipped up his uniform, "like your daddy--I mean Mal'Ree--does when he wears my shirt."

As the words left his mouth Mal'Ree re-entered the room with So'Cee. He smiled at Trip, showing that he'd heard the last comment.

He quickly dried So'Cee off, then sent him to dress. Mal'Ree picked up his cargo trousers from the floor, then pulled out a top from Trip's closet.

As they left the cabin So'Cee held his arms up to Mal'Ree, wanting to be carried. Mal'Ree bent down and swung the child onto his shoulders, So'Cee immediately burying his hands in his father's hair. Sirra held tightly onto Trip's hand, dancing along beside the engineer. Once they reached the mess both children raced to choose their breakfast, standing on tiptoe and holding onto the counter to see what was on offer.

Mal'Ree and Trip picked up the plates for the boys as well as choosing their own food, then the four of them sat down at one of the small tables.

Trip was aware of the looks coming from the rest of the crew, and after his discussion with Archer the night before he didn't want to guess at the comments that went with the looks. He ate quickly before making excuses to go to engineering, leaving Mal'Ree to organise the boys and get them to the crewmembers who had volunteered to look after them.

About half an hour later Mal'Ree walked into engineering and stood silently to the side of where Trip was working. Trip looked up and frowned.

"What's up? Come over here."

Mal'Ree moved silently to Trip's side.

After a long moment's silence Trip looked up again.

"Mal?"

Mal'Ree looked awkward, and he bowed his head slightly. "If you want, I go."

"What?"

"Today, you don't...you don't want me here, I think. Others make you feel this."

Trip shook his head, wishing that the other man didn't pick up on things quite so easily.

"No, I'm just...I want you here, Mal. Come on, let's go to the armoury, you can have a look at the schematics."

Trip led the way to the armoury and they met up with Jacobs.

"How about you talk with Matthew, see what the two of you can come up with? Then we can make some plans."

"You have a translator?" Mal'Ree asked Jacobs.

"You speak English well enough, I can understand you," Jacobs answered.

"I don't speak...technical words, I can't," Mal'Ree answered, looking at Trip for support.

"Just link in the main computer, Matthew, Mal can speak Ghheranaath then."

Mal'Ree smiled at Trip, glad of his help. He didn't trust the security officer entirely and felt more comfortable speaking Ghheranaath than English. He knew that not everyone was as tolerant of his presence as Trip was and had hoped that he would be working with Trip for the day, not Jacobs.

He didn't quite understand what he'd done to make Trip treat him like he was, but he vowed to find out.

He spent the morning examining all the information that Jacobs would show him on the weapons systems, explaining that he had done extensive work on the Ghheranaath systems.

"Okay, take an hour for lunch, we'll have a look at revamping the systems afterwards, if you've got any ideas," Jacobs said.

"I need something to write on," Mal'Ree said.

"You can take a padd."

"They don't have Ghheranaath, I need to write for me."

Jacobs sighed and shrugged, "I guess I can ask around, there must be some paper somewhere."

Ten minutes later Mal'Ree was sitting in a corner of the mess on his own. He scribbled down notes and sums on the piece of paper, doing quick calculations in his head and making notes and diagrams of possible improvements. He wrote in the flowing waves of the Ghheranaath language, the writing reading downwards. He took a sip of the black coffee he had got for lunch, tapping the pen on the table as he thought.

He suddenly pushed the coffee aside and began scribbling again, rapidly running out of paper. He cursed under his breath as he filled the last space on his last sheet. He had discovered that paper wasn't prevalent on Earth's first warp five vessel, but Hoshi had been kind enough to give him some. He made a mental note to make himself an electronic tablet for writing on instead.

He could see Jacobs on the other side of the room, but didn't feel comfortable enough to approach him when the officer was obviously talking to crew. He knew that Trip let him get away with things that no normal superior would.

Then the object of his thoughts entered the room.

Trip picked up some food and saw Mal'Ree sitting alone. He looked around, noticing that the mess was quite empty and Jacobs was sitting with his back to Mal'Ree, on the other side of the room.

"Hey Mal, how you doing?" Trip sat down next to the man.

"Fine."

"Got much done?"

Mal'Ree shrugged, "I, er, I speak my language, make English harder," he said.

Trip leant over slightly, looking at the sheets of paper.  
"Didn't Matthew give you a padd?"

"Your padd doesn't have Ghheranaath symbols. I don't know Earth symbols well."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Trip admitted.

"I must speak with Jacobs, then we start to make things better," Mal'Ree explained.

"You had some lunch?" Trip asked, realising that there wasn't a plate on the table.

"Yes, everything I need."

"Wait, I'll fetch you some dessert," Trip stood quickly.

"No, Trip, I not..." Mal'Ree began to protest, but Trip ignored him.

He returned holding two bowls full of fruit salad.

"You should eat. I don't want you getting ill. This is fruit, it's good for you."

Mal'Ree looked at the coloured foods before picking up a piece with his fingers.

"That's called 'apple'," Trip said, "like the apple juice."

Mal'Ree ate some, nodding. He picked through the bowl, trying some of everything. Trip noticed that he then carefully picked out every bit of one fruit, eating it all first.

"You like that?"

Mal'Ree nodded, smiling, "Is the best one."

"That's called 'pineapple'."

Mal'Ree looked at the last piece that he held.  
"It does not look like apple."

"Er, no, it's not...it's not the same at all, it just has a similar name."

Mal'Ree nodded, getting used to the strange behaviour Humans exhibited when it came to naming things.

He ate the remainder of the fruit, then looked across to Trip. "I should go, work."

"Well, how about I come with you, see how you're doing down there?"

Mal'Ree nodded, glad that Trip wanted to spend time with him.

They walked down to the armoury together and Mal'Ree put his paper on the bench that he'd been working on.

"I just write, make pictures of how things work better," he pointed to the diagrams. "If I speak out to you, then you can make into English and see how it work, yes?"

"Sure," Trip pulled a padd from his uniform pocket, ready to translate.

Mal'Ree started to read out the technical specifications, mainly using English, but often lapsing into Ghheranaath for the more complex words.

As he wrote Trip noticed that Mal'Ree was beginning to dictate more slowly, but Trip presumed that the man was just deep in thought--Trip's own attention was caught up in the amazing theories, trying to work out if they were feasible and how he could go about making the changes necessary.

Then Mal'Ree stopped speaking altogether.

Trip continued with his own notes, assuming that Mal'Ree had hit upon a problem in one of the complex calculations.

When the silence stretched Trip finally tore his eyes away from his padd to look up and offer his assistance with whatever technicality was troubling the other man.

Mal'Ree was leaning heavily on the edge of the desk, one hand over his eyes, rubbing them. His breath was coming in short gasps.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mal?" Trip jumped up, trying to work out what could have upset the other man.

"Trip," Mal'Ree looked at the engineer with watery, bloodshot eyes. "I...not feel...good," he gasped, fighting to catch his breath.

"Jesus, Mal, why didn't you say something? Come on, we need to get you to the doc."

Trip grabbed Mal'Ree by the arms and supported him as they headed for sickbay. He cursed as the turbolift seemed to take forever to arrive.

"Doc, there's something up with Mal," he shouted when they finally made it through the doors.

Phlox appeared from his office and took in the distressed state of both men.

"Onto the bed. Mr Tucker, what happened?"

"I don't know, Doc, we were just going over some technical stuff, and when I looked up..." Trip gestured to Mal'Ree, who was watching with wide eyes as he struggled to breathe.

"Mal'Ree, I want you to try and calm yourself. I need to find out what's causing this."

Mal'Ree tried to nod and reached for Trip.

"It's okay, Mal, Phlox'll make you better, don't worry," he took his lover's hand and held it tightly.

"Mr Tucker, if you could assist Mal'Ree in breathing with this mask," Phlox handed it over. "It's just oxygen, Mal'Ree, to assist your respiration."

Mal'Ree looked to Trip, not understanding.

"It's okay, Mal, it'll help you breathe," Trip gently held the mask over Mal'Ree's face.

At first Mal'Ree tried to push it away, but as his breathing steadied slightly he relaxed a little.

Trip looked to where Phlox was scanning Mal'Ree. "Doc?"

"I believe it's just a simple allergic reaction, that's all. What has Mal'Ree eaten in the last few hours?"

"I don't know...oh, fruit, we both ate fruit in the mess. I don't know what he had before that."

"Ah! That could well be the cause of this then," Phlox beamed. "I shall go and prepare a hypospray. Just keep him calm, Mr Tucker."

Trip leant over Mal'Ree as Phlox went out of sight and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. "Hear that? The doc'll fix you in no time."

Mal'Ree opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't catch his breath, so instead gripped Trip's arm.

Trip could see the fear in his eyes so kept up a steady stream of calming words, holding the mask gently over Mal'Ree's face.

At one point Mal'Ree pushed the mask off to rub his face, and by his actions Trip guessed that it wasn't only his eyes that were itching and irritated.

"Try not to rub them," he said, "Phlox'll be through in a minute, then you'll be fine again." He stroked a hand through Mal'Ree's hair.

A few moments later Phlox appeared again, smiling and brandishing a hypospray.

"Here we are, gentlemen. Now, Mal'Ree if you just..." Phlox tilted Mal'Ree's head to one side and applied the hypospray.

"How long'll it take to work, Doc?" Trip asked.

"Oh, not long, Mr Tucker, but I will be keeping Mal'Ree in sickbay for at least the next few hours, to monitor any other reactions."

Trip nodded. "You hear that, Mal? You want me to fetch you anything?"

Mal'Ree shook his head. "You have done enough, Trip," he answered.

Trip could already hear that his breathing was less laboured and smiled. "Feeling better?"

Mal'Ree nodded. "Thank you, Trip, Doctor."

"Now, if you don't mind, Mr Tucker, I'll just run some further tests to determine exactly what it was that Mal'Ree reacted to."

"Sure, Doc," Trip looked at Mal'Ree and could still see a trace of fear in his eyes. "I'll be back to see you in a bit, Mal," he said, hoping to ease the man's mind.

Mal'Ree nodded, still looking apprehensive.

Trip returned to engineering after briefly tidying the armoury and tried to get on with his own work. His mind wasn't on the job though. He sat in his office and began tackling his backlog of administration work, preferring to risk getting that wrong than something to do with the plasma conduits or warp coil. As soon as his shift was over and he'd briefed the next crew on what needed to be done, he headed straight for sickbay.

He smiled when he saw that Mal'Ree was sitting on the side of the biobed, Hoshi, Sirra and So'Cee with him.

"Trip," Mal'Ree smiled.

So'Cee turned and frowned at the engineer, putting himself between Trip and Mal'Ree. He said something in Ghheranaath, crossing his arms and blocking Trip's path.

"So'Cee," Mal'Ree called, his voice hard.

So'Cee turned and said something back to Mal'Ree which his father answered quickly, gesturing to So'Cee to move.

Hoshi followed the exchange, trying to understand it. They hadn't been using the UT, as Mal'Ree had wanted the children to practise speaking English.

She watched as father and son stared at each other, a battle of wills as well as words. Sirra held onto Mal'Ree's leg, eyes wide as he followed the discussion.

Eventually Mal'Ree softened his voice and jumped off the biobed. He bent down and picked up So'Cee, kissing the boy's forehead. So'Cee was still talking, obviously trying to explain himself to his father.

Trip walked around them and pulled a chair up next to Hoshi.

"Any idea what that was about? What did he say to me?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, sir." Hoshi frowned, "I think So'Cee accused you of trying to kill Mal'Ree--punish him maybe. I'm not certain though," she looked apologetic.

Trip rested his head in his hands, "Just what I need," he muttered.

"Sir?"

"I thought we'd got over that, I thought So'Cee was starting to trust me. Now he thinks I'm poisoning Mal," he sighed.

A tug on his sleeve made him look up. Sirra stood in front of him, arms out, wanting to be held.

Trip smiled widely, glad that the younger child still trusted him.

"Mal'Ree ghea fel So'Cee koi thanaa gan teea shovir ui, Trip," he said solemnly.

Trip smiled, not having a clue what he was being told, but guessing by Sirra's facial expressions that it was meant to be reassuring.

"You get any of that?" he asked Hoshi.

"I think he said that Mal'Ree is telling So'Cee that you're not bad. He's saying that it was chance...um, an accident, maybe."

Trip nodded. He watched as Mal'Ree continued to murmur to So'Cee, the child now resting his head on his father's shoulder, one hand gripping tightly to the collar of Mal'Ree's shirt.

Phlox appeared from his office and gave a small frown at the sight of father and son.

"Mal'Ree, I suggest that you sit down. You should be resting until I can be sure that all the bromelain is out of your system."

Mal'Ree nodded, walking back to the biobed, still holding tightly to So'Cee.

"He okay?" Trip asked.

Mal'Ree nodded.

"The doc found out what it was that made you sick, then?"

"Was the pineapple. Something in it fights with me. He say it can be made well, though, I can still eat it, if I have..." he mimed the action of a hypospray against his neck.

"Doc?" Trip asked, for reassurance.

"What Mal'Ree said is essentially correct. He seems to have an allergic reaction to bromelain, but that's not uncommon in Humans and can be easily controlled with regular medication in the form of hyposprays.

Trip nodded, "But he's gonna be okay now? There won't be any side effects?"

"No, no, I wouldn't expect there to be. He's shown steady progression this afternoon with no further symptoms. Provided that there will be someone with him for the next few hours I can see no reason why he can't leave sickbay. Although I would like for you to return tomorrow morning, Mal'Ree," Phlox said, addressing the last part to his patient.

Mal'Ree nodded.

"Come on then--you two want to go play somewhere?" Trip asked the children.

Mal'Ree quickly translated and Sirra looked up at Trip, one hand reaching into his hair.

"Trip play?" he asked in heavily accented English.

Trip smiled, amazed at the boy's grasp of the language. "Of course."

Mal'Ree climbed off the biobed, still holding So'Cee tightly. He took the UT from Hoshi and switched it on to allow both the children and Trip to understand him, but spoke in Ghheranaath.

"Come, we'll find somewhere quiet and you can both continue your physical learning. Even though you've left Ghheranaa you must not forget all you've learnt."

Sirra nodded eagerly, and So'Cee said something in Mal'Ree's ear, too quiet for the UT to pick up.

"I'm sure the observation lounge won't be too busy," Trip suggested. "Although Phlox did just tell you to take it easy."

Mal'Ree smiled.

"Is Sirra and So'Cee who must work, not me."

Trip led the way to the lounge, Sirra holding his hand and tugging him along.

The room was empty and Trip sat on one of the sofas. Sirra looked at him, frowning, before whispering something to Mal'Ree.

"He asks why you do not train with us," Mal'Ree smiled.

"I, er..." Trip hesitated.

"Come," Mal'Ree patted the floor next to where he was kneeling. "Anything you find too hard, stop."

Trip watched and copied Mal'Ree's movements as he led them through a basic warm-up routine of stretching and working all of their muscle groups. Both the boys followed the movements with ease while Trip found them slightly more taxing.

Mal'Ree then began working through routines of attack and defence, he and Trip kneeling while the boys attacked them. So'Cee was serious, concentrating hard as he placed his kicks and punches. Sirra was less so, laughing when Trip got movements wrong.

Trip almost sighed in relief when Mal'Ree made the boys stand again as he ran through a series of breathing exercises. Trip tried to follow the gentle movements, but kept moving the wrong arms and legs. He caught Sirra's eye and they both laughed, earning themselves stern looks from Mal'Ree and So'Cee.

Mal'Ree finished up and bowed, an action the other three quickly mimicked. Sirra then returned to Trip, holding his hands up to the engineer.

Trip picked up the boy and sat him on his lap, watching the stars. He noticed that So'Cee had gone back to Mal'Ree and was once again being held. After a short while Mal'Ree sat down next to Trip, noticing that Sirra was asleep on Trip's shoulder.

"Okay?" He asked, nodding towards the sleeping child.

"He's fine, just a little tired," Trip pressed his lips against the child's hair without even thinking.

"Tell me if he is too heavy."

"You look like you got enough on your plate," Trip smiled.

"Plate?" Mal'Ree frowned.

"I just mean--you got enough to do with So'Cee."

The boy looked up as he heard his name.

"Cee-Do, I think you and Trip need to talk, make your peace," Mal'Ree said softly in Ghheranaath, the UT picking up the words.

"He hurt you," So'Cee responded, quietly.

"He didn't mean to, he didn't know that I would be ill, 'Cee."

"He shouldn't treat you like that, he's your master, he should value you," So'Cee continued, "but he doesn't, he sends you away, he lies."

"He doesn't mean to, So'Cee, he has to do what he's told by his masters, at Starfleet, just as I had to do what I was told by my masters."

"If he's not a proper master why does he deserve to have you as a protector?"

"On Earth we don't have masters and protectors, not in the same way as on Ghheranaath," Trip explained, hearing the UT translating his words. "When Mal'Ree was given to me the Ghheranaath didn't understand that. But once we'd realised that Mal'Ree was Human, like us, Starfleet wanted him to go back to Earth, to be with the other Humans. I know we're not making a real good job of showing it, but we value Mal'Ree very highly. He's very clever--cleverer than most Humans."

"Why do you lock him up then?" So'Cee replied, accusingly.

"We...that was a mistake. No-one knows what to do, because we've never found someone like Mal before. We want to do the right thing by him, and by you, but we also want Mal to stay with us, and go back to Earth, but that isn't what he wants," Trip shot a glance at Mal'Ree to check that he was saying the right things.

"If Mal'Ree is free then you shouldn't say what he can do or where he can go."

"No." Trip answered quietly.

"So'Cee, you remember when I was with Da'Ray?" Mal'Ree asked.

The dark head nodded.

"Remember how he used to ask me things? Ask me advice?"

"Yes."

"And sometimes I would tell him not to do things, or to do other things?"

"Yes."

"Even though he was my master, I told him those things to keep him safe, because he trusted me to know what was right. He didn't always know, because he wasn't interested in fighting, like Giyath was, Da'Ray only knew of his machines. He trusted me to know of battles and wars. Here I don't know of many things, but Trip does. What he says is only because he wants us to be safe. Until we understand each other more, some things won't be right, but we learn."

So'Cee looked into his father's eyes, as if checking the veracity of what he'd been told, then stared hard at Trip. He finally nodded, turning his face into Mal'Ree's neck.

"I still don't want to go to Earth," he said in a small voice.

Trip sighed and looked in Mal'Ree's steady gaze, not knowing what to do or say to try and make the situation any better.

Mal'Ree just stroked a comforting hand through his son's dark hair, trying to set the boy at ease, although he felt far from it himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Mal'Ree spent the next few days with Trip and Jacobs as they both grappled with the information that he'd given them. The two Starfleet officers frequently had to ask him to show them how certain things would work, and Mal'Ree spent almost all his time with Trip refitting different systems.

Jacobs was a little more wary, and Mal'Ree knew that he was being kept away from the major weapons systems, as well as some of the other key controls. He understood why they were secretive about their systems, but after all that Starfleet had promised him he felt insulted that they still weren't treating him as an equal. He was happy to share his knowledge, but he felt that he was giving Enterprise everything and getting very little back.

He began to spend more time with Sirra and So'Cee, the three of them learning with Hoshi or just spending time together.

Mal'Ree was sitting in his favoured position by the window in the observation lounge one evening with a novel that Hoshi had given him on a padd. He had the dictionary Hoshi had given him beside him, and occasionally checked words.

Sirra and So'Cee were playing together happily, fighting off imagined foes from their fortress of chairs. Mal'Ree's attention wandered from the padd though, and he watched the passing stars, his eyes following certain brighter stars as they passed by. A loud giggle made him glance around, and he saw Sirra and So'Cee rolling on the floor, mock-fighting and scrambling over the cushions. He smiled, knowing that such behaviour wouldn't be tolerated were they still with the Ghheranaath. He glanced back down at the padd, thinking about Earth, as it was portrayed in the novel. His thoughts were interrupted by Sirra as the child launched himself at him.

"Mal'Ree?"

"Sirra."

"Can I sit with you? So'Cee's doing his work for Hoshi."

"Why don't you do yours?" Mal'Ree asked, automatically moving so Sirra could sit down with him.

"I want to sit with you." Sirra said, as if that explained enough, making himself comfortable on his father's thigh.

"You could sit with me and do your work," Mal'Ree suggested.

Sirra merely shook his head and snuggled against his father, his left hand automatically reaching for the neck of Mal'Ree's shirt.

Mal'Ree began reading from the padd again, one arm now around Sirra. After a few moments Sirra prodded the padd.

"What does that say?"

"Shall I read to you? I used to read to So'Cee when he was small, before you came to me."

Sirra nodded hard. "Read in your Earth language, not Ghheranaath," he demanded.

Mal'Ree nodded, then began reading slowly, struggling with the odd word, and not understanding them all. He decided that it wouldn't matter to Sirra, so carried on regardless, only stopping when it was obvious that Sirra was asleep. He looked across to where So'Cee was working hard still.

"'Cee-Do," he called softly. "Are you okay with your work?"

So'Cee nodded, turning back to his padds.

Mal'Ree wasn't surprised by either of his boys' attitudes to the massive changes in their lives. To a certain extent they were used to dealing with upheaval, but he knew that this was different.

Sirra seemed to take things in his stride, asking questions about everything, although Mal'Ree worried that the boy was getting too attached to Trip.

So'Cee was quietly applying himself to doing his best to learn about his new surroundings and fit in. He was quiet and polite in the main, although Mal'Ree knew that he was worried underneath, and distrustful of everyone on Enterprise. Mal'Ree couldn't blame him. So'Cee's short life had given him little reason to give his trust easily or get attached to anyone without them first proving themselves.

In some ways Mal'Ree was proud of his older son's grip on his emotions. From experience he knew how easy it was for feelings to become a weakness. He was very aware that he now had three big weaknesses--Sirra, So'Cee and Trip.

He settled back to read some more, until he was again distracted, this time by Enterprise dropping out of warp. The starfield seemed to compress itself as the vista slid to a stop. His instinct was to find out what was happening, but he knew that on Enterprise it wasn't his place to ask questions. He contented himself with enjoying the view--something he'd never been given the opportunity to do before.

After a short while So'Cee came and sat on the floor with Mal'Ree, also staring out at the stars.

"You've finished your work?" Mal'Ree asked.

So'Cee nodded, then offered the padd to Mal'Ree. "Will you read it for me? I want it to be right for Hoshi."

Mal'Ree took the padd and began reading the simple translation So'Cee had done.

"Why have the stars stopped moving?" So'Cee asked, interrupting his father's concentration.

"They haven't stopped, we have. Well, we've dropped out of warp, so we're going far more slowly. Ask Trip, he can tell you everything about it," Mal'Ree offered, hoping to persuade So'Cee to trust Trip more.

"Why have we stopped?"

"I don't know, 'Cee-Do. It's not our place to know that now."

"Why? You should know, so you can protect Trip."

"Trip has lots of people to protect him, he'll be fine."

"Why does he need you then, if he has lots of Protectors?" So'Cee countered.

"He doesn't need me, he was given me, as thanks from Captain Hui'Graiz for mending the ship."

"Then why won't he let you go again, if he doesn't want you? I think the Humans are without honour. I don't like them." So'Cee turned and looked out of the window. Mal'Ree knew that his son didn't expect a response; he also knew he didn't have one to give.

Enterprise approached a planet at impulse power, the large form slowly looming. So'Cee was so fascinated he insisted on waking up Sirra to watch as they went into orbit. The planet had large blue oceans and some green landmasses, but the centre of many of the continents was a yellowish red colour. Mal'Ree assumed it meant that the planet had large desert regions, and when So'Cee asked he did his best to explain to the boys about different planets and their climates.

Early in the evening Trip returned to his quarters to find Mal'Ree working on some components for a padd as the two boys watched a vid. They sat on the bed, attention fixed on the screen so intently that they didn't even look around when Trip entered.

He walked quietly up behind Mal'Ree and leant in to kiss the other man.

"Hey, you all right?"

Mal'Ree nodded. "You?"

"Fine. Tired though. And Jon wants me to eat with him and T'Pol tonight. Will you and the boys be okay getting something to eat in the mess?"

"Of course."

Trip frowned, wondering why Mal'Ree was being so short with him.

"I tried to put him off, but, well, he's my friend as well as my captain, and he was pretty insistent. I couldn't really say no," he explained.

"Is fine. I can manage," Mal'Ree answered, not looking up from his work.

Tucker shook his head, not knowing what was going on and knowing he didn't have time to find out. He needed to shower and change before dinner. He quickly stripped out of most of his uniform, just wearing his blues as he grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom. He took a short shower, just removing the day's grime from his body before drying himself off and going to find some casual clothes. Archer had made it clear that tonight's dinner wasn't a formal affair, so Tucker pulled on jeans and a shirt before combing his hair into place.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay?" he kissed Mal'Ree on the cheek.

Mal'Ree nodded and glanced at the boys.

"Yes. I take them to eat when they finish their watching."

"Shall I meet you back here? Or would you rather go to the observation lounge?" Trip asked, rubbing his hands over the back of Mal'Ree's neck.

"I don't know. You will find me," Mal'Ree gestured to the tracking device around his wrist.

Trip sighed and straightened up, then left the room. He walked briskly to the captain's mess, his mood hadn't been improved by Mal'Ree's chilly reception, and he didn't want to think about what Archer was so eager to talk to him about.

By the time he reached the mess both Archer and T'Pol were already there. He sat down, aware that they were both watching him.

"Commander. Are Mal'Ree and the children settled in satisfactorily?" T'Pol asked.

Trip looked up sharply, wondering if Archer had mentioned their conversation about quarters for Mal'Ree. He only saw polite indifference on the Vulcan's face though, so just nodded. "They're fine, thank you."

"I understand Mal'Ree has been assisting Mr Jacobs and yourself in some technical upgrades."

"Yeah, he has been. I don't where he learned so much about weapons or defence systems, but he knows things that Starfleet have been trying to work out for years. He's even got a plan to make a stable EM barrier." Trip shook his head.

"Just because Mal'Ree is from a culture which you do not understand, that does not mean he is any less educated." T'Pol stated.

"I didn't mean that, I just mean he's never had much formal learning. He's been serving different masters for years, and before that he was kept in that...place, where Sirra and So'Cee were. I just don't imagine he's had the kind of teaching that Starfleet would offer."

"I guess he's had plenty of practical experience, instead of formal learning," Archer supplied.

"Indeed, although Mal'Ree has no formal education in Human terms, he has a lifetime's learning through absorbing all the skills necessary for him to perform his duties. Many cultures teach in this way." T'Pol inclined her head as a steward served their food. "It can be far more informative to learn one's trade from practical experience as opposed to sitting in a classroom."

"But still, he just...understands things that are almost beyond me," Trip poked his food.

"The Ghheranaath were in possession of technology superior to that on Enterprise. It is not surprising that Mal'Ree has a knowledge of things which are beyond your comprehension." T'Pol said, looking steadily at Tucker.

"I guess." Trip ate a few mouthfuls before turning to Archer.

"Any more news from Starfleet Command?"

"No, we're still planning on making a rendez-vous with the next Vulcan ship we meet."

Trip sighed. "And Mal'Ree doesn't get any say in this?"

"It's out of our hands, Trip. If he goes back to Earth and works in research and development the benefits to Earth could be immense. You've said yourself just how advanced his knowledge is. I'm sure once he's back there he won't think it's so bad, he's just remembering a lot of things from when he was young--bad things. He's an adult now, he's changed, Earth has changed. I'm sure he'll enjoy it. Imagine the technology he'll have to work with, the greatest minds in Starfleet will be there with him, he'll be around people who understand him and he'll be given the opportunity to continue his work. If he'd have stayed with the Ghheranaath he could have been killed next week. Can you imagine what a waste that would be?" Archer took a deep breath at the end of his speech and stabbed some food with his fork.

Trip stared at his plate, not responding. He felt as if he was being pulled in every direction and didn't have a clue what he should do. He felt betrayed by Archer, it seemed as if the other man was following orders without a thought to the consequences for those concerned.

The meal continued in a slightly awkward silence, until Archer and T'Pol began talking about the planet they were orbiting. Trip half listened to the conversation, acknowledging the odd question and making a few comments on Archer's planned away mission the next day.

Trip and Archer were to go down to the planet with the away team to try and negotiate a trade. The planet was busy, a number of ships were in orbit and even more were on various landing pads around the business centres. It was inhabited by a mix of species and had open trade agreements with many more.

T'Pol had found out about the government's strict protocols regarding the register of immigrants and merchants, so Tucker and Archer listened as she explained the procedures they would need to go through before they were allowed into the cities.

As soon as she had finished her main meal and the next day's mission had been planned, T'Pol made her excuses and left. Trip made to stand up too, but Archer stopped him.

"Sit down, Trip. I think we need to talk. I haven't seen much of you lately." Archer gestured toward a bottle of scotch, then poured two glasses when Trip nodded.

"Thank you," Trip sipped his drink.

"So talk to me, Trip." Archer leant his forearms on the table, looking at his old friend.

Trip shrugged. "What is there to say. You know my feelings about Mal'Ree."

"I do now. Why didn't you come and talk to me when he arrived? You know I'm here as your friend, not just your captain. You've always talked to me about...well, about girls you've gone out with. I had no idea you..." Archer shrugged, trailing off.

"It's not like that, I didn't mean to keep anything from you, it all just...it just happened. I didn't mean it to. He's...you should get to know him, really. He's...he's so different. You two could be friends if you just spent some time together, I'm sure you'd get on." Trip span his glass around in his hands.

"And I'm not sure...I'm not sure that would be appropriate. I know that you don't want him to leave, and I understand why, but he's going to be better off back on Earth, where he can settle down with the boys. He just needs to get used to the idea. You know that he really doesn't know anything about Earth."

"The boys don't want to go to Earth, and Mal'Ree doesn't want them to. He knows that they won't be seen as 'normal' there. They're aliens, or that's how people'll see them. Imagine how hard for them it will be on Earth if we expect them to just fit in. People will see Mal as Human and the kids as aliens, and that isn't what Mal wants, he just wants them to be able to be a family."

"But even if he stayed on Enterprise we would be going back. You think that it would be any easier for him if he went back there with you? He'd still face all those same prejudices."

"Sure, but I'd be there with him. I could..." Trip shook his head, "I don't know. I just think...I would be there for him. We'd face it together."

"Trip, you've only known him a short while. Don't start planning out the rest of your lives together. I'm not saying that because I don't approve, or because I think he should go to Earth and you should stay here; I'm saying it because I'm your friend and I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I've known him long enough to know...to know that I've never been happier."

"It's a big responsibility, Trip. You're not talking about having a lover here, you're talking about adopting a whole family."

Trip sat in silence, swirling his drink around in the glass.

"I know you can't understand how I feel, Jon, but believe me, I'd give anything to stay with Mal and the boys. It might seem like I've not thought this through, or that I'm jumping in feet first, but I can't change the way I feel," he looked up at Archer, emotion raw in his eyes.

"Would you give up your career as a Starfleet officer?"


	25. Chapter 25

"Please, Sirra, eat your food," Mal'Ree said patiently.

"No. I don't like it."

Sirra scowled, his hands in his lap, refusing to pick up the knife and fork in front of him.

"You haven't eaten any yet," Mal'Ree pointed out.

"I don't like it."

"You ate the same the day before yesterday, when Trip had it, you said you liked it then."

"I don't like it now. Where's Trip?"

"Trip is busy. If you eat your dinner we can go back to his quarters to wait for him to finish his duties."

"I want him now. I want to have dinner with Trip."

"Well you can't, not tonight. You can see him later, only if you eat everything up."

"I'm not hungry, I don't want it."

Mal'Ree sighed, trying to keep himself calm.

"You must eat. You need to eat well to grow up strong. So'Cee is eating, I'm eating, Trip is probably eating, why won't you?"

Sirra turned his head away, refusing to look at Mal'Ree.

"How will you be able to defend Trip if he needs us? With an empty stomach you won't be a good Protector. He wouldn't be happy if he saw that you weren't eating."

Sirra stared at the plate, obviously thinking about his father's reasoning. Then he picked up his fork and began poking at the food, picking out some bits and eating them.

So'Cee had finished his meal, so Mal'Ree let him run to the window to look at the planet as they orbited it. He could see that Sirra was itching to follow his brother, so leant forward.

"Eat just a little more, Sirra-Do, then you can go, okay?"

Sirra nodded, and began eating more quickly. In the end he had almost cleaned his plate before he put down his fork.

Mal'Ree smiled.

"Go on. But no running around until your food is settled, okay?"

Sirra nodded solemnly before immediately running over to So'Cee and kneeling on the chairs so they could press their faces against the viewport.

Mal'Ree watched them for a moment before pulling some padds out of his pockets and beginning to work on them. He occasionally glanced towards the boys, listening as they chatted to each other excitedly.

Another voice made him look up.

"Ah, Mal'Ree, would it be possible for me to join you?" Phlox asked, gesturing to the free seats at the table.

"Yes."

Mal'Ree quickly cleared away the boys' plates and Phlox sat down, eagerly digging into his food. The doctor glanced over to the two boys and smiled.

"They seem to be settling in well, hmm?" He gestured to them.

"Yes. You are all very kind here, make them feel happy," Mal'Ree smiled.

He liked the Denobulan, although he still worried about how much he answered to Starfleet.

"I've been studying the scans I took from them when they arrived. They seem to be half-brothers, yes? You are the father of both of them, but they had different mothers."

Mal'Ree nodded.

"Is possible. There is no reason why the same producer would be chosen for both of them."

"The Ghheranaath must have a highly advanced understanding of genetics, to be able to integrate species into their own genetic pool," Phlox observed.

"They have done for long time. They use others to fight for them, to keep their bloods pure. Is why So'Cee and Sirra are to be protectors, their blood is not pure, because of me."

"Fascinating, fascinating. I think that they are perhaps the first beings to have a mix of Human and alien genes. When you return to Earth I'm sure the scientists will wish to study their genetic imprints."

Mal'Ree frowned. He glanced over at his boys, determined that they wouldn't become test subjects in some Starfleet laboratory.

"There are others, like me, taken when I was. They will also have Earth and Ghheranaath in them."

"Mmm, yes. I'd be interested to meet some of the Ghheranaath scientists. They probably have many interesting techniques. It would be fascinating to understand how they create the embryos."

Mal'Ree nodded, not thinking it was particularly fascinating, but understanding that from the doctor's viewpoint it probably was.

"How did you feel on Earth? I mean, how did Humans treat you, when you go there?" Mal'Ree asked.

"Oh, very well, very well. Of course, people noticed me, as you would expect. I doubt many Humans have ever encountered a Denobulan."

"They will never have seen others like So'Cee and Sirra either. I worry that they will be treated...differently."

Phlox nodded, "Indeed. It is in Human nature to, er, focus on, shall we say, the differences some beings exhibit? As you say, Sirra and So'Cee will stand out; their colouring, their language, their philosophies on life."

"I don't want them to feel different. I don't want them learning that what they are is wrong. I think Humans will try and do this, try and make them Humans when they are not."

"They are half Human, you must remember that. I understand why you do not consider yourself to have ties to Earth, but nevertheless, if you deny them that part of themselves you are just as guilty as anyone on Earth would be if they denied the children's right to learn about Ghheranaa."

Mal'Ree nodded, then looked across to where So'Cee and Sirra were now sitting on the seats.

"I must get Sirra and So'Cee ready for their sleep." Mal'Ree bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for your words."

"Not at all! I find it fascinating to talk to you." Phlox smiled again as he watched Mal'Ree fetch the two sleepy children, Sirra immediately wanting to be picked up.

When they reached Trip's cabin Sirra was virtually asleep on Mal'Ree's shoulder, while So'Cee was still reasonably awake.

Mal'Ree quickly readied Sirra for bed, sitting with him for a moment to check he was settled. Then he turned to where So'Cee was sitting on the side of the bunk.

"Are you sleepy, 'Cee-Do?"

So'Cee shook his head.

"What should we do, So'Cee? Where would you like to go now we are free?" He sat on the bed with his son.

So'Cee looked up at his father, realising that he was being asked an important question. He took a deep breath and looked up into Mal'Ree's eyes, then began talking.

Trip finally made it back to his quarters, tired after his long day. He opened the door and saw Mal'Ree hugging So'Cee on the bunk.

He quietly stepped into the room, knowing that Mal'Ree had noticed him, despite the lack of acknowledgment.

Mal'Ree sat up and ran a hand through So'Cee's hair.

"Sleep now, 'Cee-Do." He smiled and kissed So'Cee's hair, glad that he had had the opportunity to speak to the boy on his own.

He quickly helped his son undress, giving Trip a quick smile. Once So'Cee was safely in bed Mal'Ree stood up.

"Trip. You have good time with your Archer?" he asked quietly.

Trip nodded, feeling sleepy from the work-load and now the alcohol that he had shared with Archer. He wasn't quite sure whether Mal'Ree was over whatever had troubled him earlier, so thought he should tread carefully.

"You okay? You seemed a bit...distracted, earlier."

Mal'Ree nodded.

"Fine. Was just...working."

"Okay. You want to do anything?"

Mal'Ree shook his head. "No, I tired. Sleep is good."

He quickly used the bathroom as Trip undressed, then sat on the end of the bunk.

A few minutes later Trip joined him, and Mal'Ree settled next to the American, trapping Trip against the wall. Trip kissed Mal'Ree gently when he felt himself being pulled into a hug, and smiled. He quickly fell asleep, wrapped in the other man's arms.

He awoke hours later to find himself alone in the bunk, and raised himself sleepily onto his elbow to look around the cabin. He could see the shapes of the two boys still seemingly asleep on the mattress, but there was no light coming from the bathroom. He scrubbed a hand over his face and sat up, glancing at the clock.

The red glowing numbers showed that it was the early hours of the morning. Trip swung his legs around on the bed, feeling that the other side of the mattress was quite cold, as if no-one had been laying there recently.


	26. Chapter 26

He was about to make his way to his desk to try and track down the missing man when his cabin door slid open. The low-level night lighting of the corridor caused Mal'Ree to be momentarily silhouetted as he slipped silently back into the room.

"Trip," he said in a low voice, "I did not mean to wake you."

"'S okay. Where've you been?"

Mal'Ree quickly removed his shirt and trousers, and Trip noticed that he had been barefoot again, as he seemed to be every time Trip didn't expressly tell him to wear the boots he'd been provided with. Trip supposed that footwear must be an odd concept to someone who had never encountered it before. Sirra and So'Cee also ran around bare-foot, refusing to even try the shoes on.

"Just walk. I not sleep, so I go walk."

Trip nodded, reaching out and snaking an arm around Mal'Ree's waist to pull him back into the bed.

"Feelin' better now?"

Mal'Ree nodded and lay down, glancing down to his children to check that they were still sleeping.

Trip moved around so he could hold Mal'Ree close, pressing a sleepy kiss to the other man's forehead before closing his eyes and falling rapidly back into a deep sleep.

The next day Tucker left the ship mid-morning, joining Archer and Jacobs in the shuttlebay before leaving for the planet's surface. The ride down was uneventful, and they were soon making inroads into the required documentation for the three of them to enter the city and deal with the registered tradesmen.

Mal'Ree watched as the boys finished their lunch, encouraging them to eat all of their food. Then he stood and cleared the dishes away. So'Cee looked up at his father as Mal'Ree picked up Sirra, his face solemn. Mal'Ree smiled down at So'Cee and took the young boy's hand, then walked out of the mess hall. He walked confidently down the corridor, knowing the ship well enough not to pause at a single turning.

As he approached the transporter pad he bent down and put Sirra on the ground, then released a section of plating from the wall, reached inside and pulled out a large sturdy kit bag.

"Sirra, So'Cee, stand on that platform. We're going to go and see the planet. Once we get there I want you both to be on your best behaviour."

Both boys nodded, and So'Cee led his brother onto the transporter, keeping a firm hold on his hand. Mal'Ree threw the bag on after them, then pulled a padd from his pocket. He quickly pulled away a panel to expose the interior wiring of the unit, then bent down and attached two objects to different parts of the circuitry. He removed another padd from his pocket and input information into the console, then pulled the controls down and jumped up next to his sons. They were enveloped in the sparkle of energy, then disappeared.

Hoshi frowned at her console, then turned toward T'Pol, who was sitting in the captain's chair. At the same moment Ensign Marriott spoke up from the tactical station.

"Sub-Commander, the transporter has just been activated."

T'Pol looked up sharply.

"Send a security team to the transporter. What where the co-ordinates?"

"I...the computer, it's..." Marriott stared at the reams of numbers flashing across his console. "I think there's a fault, it won't..."

T'Pol quickly strode across the bridge and examined the console for herself.

"Ensign Sato, open a channel to the captain," she ordered.

Hoshi indicated that the channel was open.

"Enterprise to Captain Archer."

There was a short pause before Archer answered.

"Archer here. What's the problem, T'Pol?"

"Captain, it seems that someone has transported down to the planet surface. However the transporter log has been disabled and we are unable to determine the co-ordinates."

"Do you have any idea who it was?" Archer asked.

"I have sent a security team to investigate."

Trip heard the conversation, but focussed most of his attention on the immigration officials who didn't look too pleased with the delay. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him and he felt himself go cold.

He grabbed Archer's arm. "Cap'n, get T'Pol to locate Mal'Ree."

Archer looked at Trip quizzically, then spoke into his communicator again.

"T'Pol. Did you hear that?"

"Indeed, Captain. The ship's internal sensors are picking up the tracking device in Commander Tucker's quarters."

Trip shook his head. "Send someone to check. Think about it, Cap'n, who else would have beamed down?"

Archer frowned slightly, but relayed the message anyway. He then closed his communicator and went back to dealing with the officials. He trusted T'Pol to sort out what had happened on the ship, and didn't want to cause any incidents with the Na Shveelian authorities by admitting to them that members of his crew could have illegally beamed down to the planet.

A few minutes later his communicator bleeped again. Archer smiled apologetically and turned away to answer it again.

"What is it, T'Pol?"

"Captain, Mal'Ree is no longer on board this vessel. Neither are the two children."

Trip felt as if his heart had dropped into his boots. He stared open mouthed at Archer.

"He...he...they've got to find him! T'Pol, scan the planet. Where did he beam down to? How can he have...who activated the transporter?"

Trip moved as if to grab the communicator, but Archer deftly avoided him.

"T'Pol, we need to find out those co-ordinates."

"The transporter log has been completely disabled, Captain. There is no way we can currently determine the co-ordinates. I believe it would be wise for you to complete your business quickly, then return to Enterprise."

Tucker had to force himself to keep his mind on the job at hand as they bartered and traded with various different outlets in the city, getting Enterprise and her crew some much-needed supplies. All he could really think of was how Mal'Ree had managed to outwit every security protocol on Enterprise. He worried what the Na Shveelians would do if they discovered that someone had beamed down without going through their immigration process. He tried not to think about what he would do when he was faced with an empty cabin upon his return to Enterprise.

When they had finally arranged for everything to be picked up the next day from the various merchants Archer led the way back to the shuttlepod. He knew that Trip was worried, but he couldn't help but feel that Mal'Ree's departure might at least be the beginning of Enterprise returning to normal. He wished that Trip hadn't got so involved with the other man. He hated to see his friend so obviously hurting. The look of desolation and betrayal in Trip's eyes was painful to see. Trip had never been very good at hiding his emotions.

As soon as the shuttlepod had docked with Enterprise Archer and Tucker both made their way to the bridge. T'Pol quickly brought them up to speed with what the security and engineering departments had found out from the transporter and ship's logs, but there was little to go on.

Once T'Pol had finished talking to Archer she looked across to Trip.

"In addition to the tracking device found in your cabin, there were...items of a more personal nature. I ordered that they not be touched."

Trip swallowed, then nodded. "Cap'n, mind if I..." he gestured to the door.

"I'm coming with you Trip," Archer stated, then led the way.

"Cap'n, you don't have to...I mean..."

"Trip, I'm doing this as your friend, as well as your captain. I won't pry into anything that you don't want me to see, but I am going to be there with you."

Trip nodded, and they walked in silence.

Once outside his cabin door Trip took a deep breath and punched in the code. The cabin was spotless, the spare mattress was neatly folded and stowed away and the spare bedding was to one side. On the desk lay a series of objects. A stack of paper, with all of Mal'Ree's technical work on them, a number of padds that Trip had lent to Mal'Ree, and some that were from Hoshi. A small bundle of wires and circuitry were all that remained of the tracking device.

Trip looked down at the small collection. He didn't know what to do. Then he noticed that a small light was flashing on his console. He hit a button and the unit flicked on. Mal'Ree seemed to look out of the screen directly into his eyes.

As Mal'Ree began speaking, the UT kicked in and translated the words.

"Tucker." Mal'Ree's gaze flicked downwards and he took a deep breath. "This is not easy. There is much I want to say, yet little time. I am leaving, now. I think it is best that I go like this, so that Starfleet cannot hold any blame on you or the crew of Enterprise. I can never thank you all enough for what you have done for Sirra, So'Cee and I.

"I have taken some items that do not belong to me. Please believe that I have only taken what I needed for my Do'Grith, I did not mean to steal from you. And although I have gone, my thoughts will always be with you, and you will always be in my heart."

The recording stopped, and Trip stared at the screen as it faded back to the Starfleet logo. He leant heavily against his desk, his head hanging. He felt Archer's hand on his shoulder, but couldn't bring himself to respond.


	27. Chapter 27

"Please, Sirra, come on."

Mal'Ree took Sirra's hand and led him as they walked across the baked, cracked land, toward the distant city.

"Where are we going?" Sirra asked, pulling back on his father's hand.

"To the city, to find somewhere to stay, come on, we need to walk."

"No, I want to go back to Enterprise. I want Trip."

"We can't go back to Enterprise, Sirra-Do, we're going to stay here until I can find some work."

Sirra stopped and looked up at Mal'Ree.

"I don't want here, I want Enterprise, I want Trip," Sirra frowned.

"I can't give you those things, but we have to get to shelter before tonight, so please, walk, Sirra."

Sirra's frown wavered, and a tear broke free and slid across his cheek, leaving a trail in the dust.

Mal'Ree immediately knelt down in front of him.

"Please, Sirra, don't be upset, we can be together here, the three of us. We are free."

Sirra stepped into the hug Mal'Ree offered, and sniffed loudly.

"I want Trip, why can't Trip come with us?"

"He has to stay with Enterprise and Starfleet," Mal'Ree explained.

Sirra began crying loudly, his fists clenching the fabric of Mal'Ree's shirt.

"I want Trip. I don't want here, I hate it here," Sirra sobbed, hitting Mal'Ree's chest as hard as he could with his fists.

Mal'Ree let Sirra work out his anger, easily absorbing the blows from his son's small hands.

So'Cee watched Sirra's actions, determined to be as good as he could for Mal'Ree, knowing that he had been at least partly responsible for the decision to leave Enterprise.

"I didn't want to leave Trip either, Sirra-Do, but sometimes we must do things that we don't like, to achieve something better for those we care about. It is called sacrifice."

Mal'Ree straightened up and settled the kitbag across his back again before bending down and picking up Sirra.

"Come, we can make new friends. I know it isn't easy, but we have to try, unless we want to work for different masters forever, masters who might not want us to stay together."

Mal'Ree felt his other hand being tugged on, and looked down to see So'Cee holding onto him tightly. He smiled, glad that So'Cee was dealing with the situation so well.

Trip looked down at the two additions to the transporter circuitry and sighed. He would have to examine them more carefully, but at first glance, they had jumbled the transporter log with multiple co-ordinates, making it almost impossible for them to trace the location of the beam-down. He scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his hand. The day had been taxing, mentally more than physically, and it had left him drained.

He made a note on his padd before standing up and stretching. Footfalls on the deck behind him made him turn.

"How's it going?" Archer asked.

"Still don't know where they transported to. I'm going to have to take these to engineering and have a closer look, but, well, you know how good Mal was at this stuff. If he doesn't want to be found..."

Archer nodded, then reached over and squeezed Trip's shoulder.

"Come on, dinner's waiting."

"Cap'n, I don't--"

Archer cut Trip off, mid protest. "You're coming with me and you're eating something."

Once in the captain's mess Trip poked listlessly at his food, not eating much, and aware of the constant scrutiny he was under from Archer.

"You know, Trip, maybe this is for the best. I don't mean for you, but for Mal'Ree, for the children. If it meant that much to him, not to go back to Earth, then maybe he's done the right thing."

Trip nodded. He had been thinking along the same lines himself. It didn't make it hurt any less though.

"I just wish...I wish I could've said goodbye. I wish I knew where he was, if they were safe."

"And if you did know where they were, and command ordered you to tell them, what would you do? It is better this way."

Trip nodded, not meeting his friend's gaze.

As soon as he could, he left the dining room and walked to the observation lounge where he had spent so much time with Mal'Ree. When the door opened he saw that there was already someone inside, and he turned to leave.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Hoshi?"

"Sir, I can go, if you'd like to..."

Trip took a few steps into the room and heard the doors sigh shut behind him.

"No, I didn't want to disturb you, that's all."

Hoshi stood up and took a step toward him.

"I...I miss them already," Hoshi said softly. She had spent a lot of time getting to know Mal'Ree, but she had been even closer to the boys, and she had felt a real attachment to them both.

Trip could see that she was genuinely upset, and her visible emotion stirred something inside him. He closed the gap between them and hugged her.

"So do I, Hosh, so do I," he said softly.

"Do you think...they'll be all right? The boys, I mean, I know Mal'Ree is...I didn't think I'd grown this attached to them, but now..."

"I'm sure they'll be just fine," Trip answered, although he was sure his uncertainty carried in his voice.

It was dusk by the time Mal'Ree, So'Cee and Sirra reached the edge of the city. They were still a long way from the city centre, but the shanty-town outskirts sprawled for miles. The homes were built out of whatever their occupants could get their hands on, and packaging materials featured heavily. It wasn't ideal, but Mal'Ree decided that they would at least be sheltered from the cold desert night, even if they spent the night sleeping rough.

He found a small bare patch in amongst the buildings and stopped, dropping the bag he carried and gently lowering Sirra to the ground. His muscles complained at the movement, and he knew that he would be feeling the effects of their journey in the morning.

"You want food?" he asked the boys.

So'Cee nodded enthusiastically, but Sirra didn't say anything.

Mal'Ree pulled out a small amount of food that he had taken from Enterprise's galley the night before and handed some to each of his sons.

Despite Sirra's sullen mood, he still ate it all. Then he looked around.

"Where are we sleeping, Mal'Ree?"

Mal'Ree gestured to the bare earth. "Here. Tomorrow, maybe we find somewhere better."

Neither of the children looked impressed, but they didn't say anything. Mal'Ree pulled out a blanket and an extra sweater for each child.

"Put these on, it may get cold at night," he said. Then he tucked them up into the blanket, knowing the situation was far from ideal. He looked up into the sky, seeing some stars, despite the haze of pollution. He wondered if one of the lights could be Enterprise.

Trip lay alone in his bunk, staring out of the window, unable to sleep. He looked around his cabin. It had never felt less like home to him now it was empty. He had talked to Hoshi for a while in the observation lounge, and then given her back the padds that Mal'Ree had left. She had cried when he handed them over, but Trip didn't allow himself such a blatant show of emotion. He just sat in silence, numb. He wasn't quite sure what he had expected to happen. He guessed he had always assumed Mal'Ree would return to Earth, and that everything would work out. He had never really considered that the other man would actually leave. In his mind there had been no alternative to the situation somehow working out for the best. He didn't want to admit to himself that what had happened might be the best thing for all of them.

The next day Tucker accompanied Archer to the surface again, with a powerful handheld scanner, hoping to pick up the single human biosign that he knew must be present somewhere on the planet. However, the combination of the city's own shielding and the relatively low power of the scanner meant that he couldn't get any readings.

The Na Shveelian traders had done their jobs well, and everything that had been ordered was waiting for them. Trip extended the visit for as long as possible, but in the end Archer ordered him to leave with the last shuttle-full of supplies.

For once Trip was on the bridge as they broke orbit, watching as the planet disappeared from the view screen.

Admiral Forrest had been less than amused when Archer had informed him that they had lost Mal'Ree, but had been appeased slightly when Tucker told him that Mal'Ree had left instructions for almost every technical upgrade that they had spoken about. Trip had almost wanted to keep the information to himself, feeling that using it was somehow the wrong thing to do, with Mal'Ree no longer around to help or see the results. But the practical part of his mind knew that he was being foolish, and he didn't think his misplaced honour would go down well with Archer.

As it was they had been given permission to stay in the area a little longer than had originally been planned, to see if any information could be found on the three 'fugitives', as Starfleet insisted on calling them, to Trip's disgust.

He turned away from the screen as they went to warp, the pain almost too much to bear. He knew the saying that it was better to have loved and lost, but right now he was pretty sure that whoever had said that had never lost anyone themselves.


	28. Chapter 28

Mal'Ree watched as Sirra stirred in his sleep. Dawn had broken over an hour before, and since then Mal'Ree had been watching the comings and goings of the locals. The community seemed quite close knit, he had observed many of them greeting each other, and sometimes meeting up before heading off together. One woman, who had been on her own, had taken a particular interest in them, staring at Mal'Ree and the two sleeping children. She had strikingly pale skin and hair the colour of red-hot metal. After pausing and regarding them for a minute she had gone about her business without saying anything though, and Mal'Ree assumed that as newcomers they would be subject to some close scrutiny, so took little notice.

Sirra woke up and looked around, eyes still blurry from sleep. He saw Mal'Ree and crawled onto his lap. Mal'Ree immediately hugged him close, feeling that the boy was a little bit cold.

"You didn't sleep," Sirra said quietly.

"No, I wanted to watch over you. I don't know the ways of this place yet."

"I don't like it. I liked it on Enterprise. Trip made you happy."

"He did, but if I had stayed on Enterprise and been taken to Earth, I would have been unhappy. Here, here we can be free, we can live our own lives. And if we don't like it here, we can move on, whenever we like." Mal'Ree knew that it wasn't quite as simple as he was making it sound, but he didn't want to worry Sirra.

There was a sound from the pathway and Mal'Ree looked up. The woman was back, looking at them again. Mal'Ree held Sirra a little closer to him and glanced at So'Cee.

The woman approached them, saying something in a language Mal'Ree didn't understand. He reached into the bag that lay beside him and pulled out the universal translator that he had taken from Enterprise. He held it out, and the woman seemed to understand that she should continue to speak. As she slowly walked towards them the UT worked to decipher her language.

"...cannot stay here," she finished.

The woman looked surprised as the UT suddenly spoke.

"You can understand me now?" she asked.

"Yes," Mal'Ree answered. "We won't stay, we didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Your machine didn't hear everything. I said that there is a dust storm approaching, you cannot stay out in the open, cannot stay here. You must come, follow."

Mal'Ree frowned.

"Where?"

"I have shelter, you must come. You must not stay here, not with the children."

She beckoned them to follow, so Mal'Ree picked up the bag, then scooped up So'Cee, blanket and all. Sirra held tightly onto his leg as he walked. The woman led them a short way down the narrow alleyways, finally stopping and opening a door to a small hut. She ushered Mal'Ree inside. He looked around. Although the hut was small, there were two rooms, separated by a hanging cloth. The building was mainly wooden, with what looked like plastic sheeting lining the walls. It was obviously an established dwelling, unlike many of the ramshackle buildings Mal'Ree had seen on the outskirts of the shantytown.

"Why do you help us?" Mal'Ree asked, putting the now awake So'Cee down.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Mal'Ree didn't have an answer to that, but bowed his head, "Thank you. Many would not have done so."

The woman held out both her hands. "I am named Szorsha."

Mal'Ree was unsure what to do, so reached out and gently held the offered hands. Szorsha smiled, so he guessed it was the right thing to do.

"I am Mal'Ree. This is So'Cee and this is Sirra, my Do'Grith." He bowed his head.

Szorsha smiled and pulled her hands away.

"Sit, stay here, until the storms are gone."

She called out something in her native language too fast for the UT to pick up and three faces appeared around the partition. Szorsha beckoned the children in and lined them up in front her proudly.

"These are my children, Yoylee, Brisnyay and Jeonee."

The two girls, Yoylee and Jeonee both smiled, but Brisnyay, the boy, stared up at Mal'Ree, then looked seriously at Sirra and So'Cee. So'Cee stood up a little straighter, holding Sirra's arm protectively. Mal'Ree watched the children with amusement, laying his own hand on So'Cee's shoulder to reassure his son.

"Come, sit," Szorsha gestured to strips of padded material than lined the edges of the room.

Mal'Ree sat, watching as Yoylee and Jeonee both ran back into the other part of the room.

"So, you have just arrived here?" Szorsha asked.

"Yes, we were hoping to find shelter, and I need to find some way of earning money."

Szorsha nodded. "How did you get here past the officials?"

"We used a transporting device on the ship that we were on, to get to the outside of the city, then we walked."

"Yes, many come here that way. The officials try to protect the cities with their technology, but they cannot afford to protect the whole planet. You must have walked for some distance."

Mal'Ree nodded.

"And why did you leave your ship? There must have been good reason for you to risk so much, to come here where you have no guarantee of safety," Szorsha said.

"We were...I was a protector, for the Ghheranaath. I...I was given to some Human's. They offered me passage to their planet, but I do not belong there."

"You do not belong here, either," Szorsha observed.

Mal'Ree nodded. "I imagine that I do not belong anywhere in this universe. But I offer my skills, my services, in return for currency or food. I don't want to take anything that I cannot pay for."

Szorsha nodded slowly. "Here, most of us are illegals. We work for each other, we help each other, it is the only way to survive. If you can help us, we will help you."

Mal'Ree nodded. "I will do anything I can."

Szorsha nodded approvingly and then looked around as a strong gust of wind shook the building.

Mal'Ree turned around and looked out of a small gap between two of the wooden panels. He could hardly see the other side of the alleyway as the reddish dust swirled around. He looked back across to Szorsha.

"Thank you for giving us shelter."

Mal'Ree and the boys remained in the house for most of the day, listening to the building creaking as the wind buffeted it. Drifts of sand built up wherever it found a breach in the walls. Szorsha fed them a plain meal, despite Mal'Ree's protests. She also explained more about how the community worked, and told Mal'Ree about different people who held positions of authority within the 'illegal's' hierarchy.

Although not recognised by the governing body of the planet, the illegals obviously played a part in society. Szorsha explained how most of them did menial jobs, but some were employed to carry out the not-so-legal side of business. Apparently competition between traders was fierce and industrial espionage was big business. Traders fought to win and retain contracts with different species.

Trip threw his spanner back into his toolbox with a loud clunk. He was mystified. There was no reason for the magnetic containment field to be fluctuating, especially after all the new parts they had installed. By rights, the engine should have been working better than ever, but instead they were sitting in a pretty empty region of space, and had been for the past 24 hours. He wiped his sleeve over his face, unknowingly smearing the oil streaks on his brow. He took a couple of deep breaths before standing up and heading back toward the main engineering console to find out if his latest tinkering had solved any of the problems.

He cursed under his breath when he saw that the readouts had got worse instead of better. He was about to head back to see what else he could possibly do to solve the problem when the comm sounded.

"Archer to Tucker."

He strode across to the comm panel and leant on the wall.

"Tucker."

"Trip, command have just sent us something, I think you'll want to take a look. Are you free to come to the bridge?"

"Sure. I'll be right there."

Trip figured that whatever the problem with the fields was, five minutes wasn't going to make a difference.

He strode onto the bridge, and Archer immediately stood up. Trip followed him into his ready room and watched as Archer called up a file on his computer screen.

"Admiral Forrest said that they found it by searching all the records." Archer moved aside to let Trip lean over the desk.

On the screen was a picture accompanied by a short report. The title read 'Missing Person'. The photo was of a young boy, his eyes wide as he looked up into the camera. He had short dark hair and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Trip began reading the report.

'Malcolm Reed, missing from his home in Kota Baru, Malaysia since the twenty-eighth of August 2126. Malcolm would now be four years old. He is described as a small and quiet boy, and speaks English.'

Tucker read the rest of the report quickly, then looked back at the picture.

"It's him, isn't it? Mal'Ree--Malcolm Reed. He..." Trip shook his head, "I can't believe it's him."

"I guess when he was...when the Ghheranaath got him, well, Mal Reed, sounds like Mal'Ree, especially if he was telling them his name, if he was...scared," Archer said, his own eyes drawn back toward the picture of the boy.

Both men stood in silence, lost in their own thoughts.


	29. Chapter 29

Trip was the first to break the silence, reaching out to the screen. "He looks like So'Cee and Sirra."

Archer nodded. It had been one of the factors that had convinced him that the report wasn't a coincidence. The resemblance was striking.

By the late afternoon the storm had died down, but Szorsha refused to let Mal'Ree and the boys leave, as she knew they had nowhere to go. As it grew dark outside there was a noise at the door and another being walked in. He was tall and skinny, with prominent markings on each temple and ridges running vertically from the top of his nose into his hairline.

He glanced at Mal'Ree, then looked more carefully at Sirra and So'Cee, who were playing with the other children.

"Szorsha?"

"Denyay, this is Mal'Ree and his sons. They arrived here last night. When the storm blew up this morning I offered them shelter." She smiled at Mal'Ree. "Mal'Ree, this is Denyay, my partner."

Mal'Ree was already sitting on the floor, so he knelt on one knee, head touching the other, as he had done when he first arrived on Enterprise.

"I am honoured, and thankful to Szorsha for her generosity in giving us shelter," he said, before standing up.

Denyay nodded curtly. "I see. You know you cannot stay in this area unless you have something to offer in return."

Mal'Ree nodded, "My Do'Grith and I want nothing we haven't earned. We are willing to work."

Denyay looked back at the children, then turned to Mal'Ree again.

"You have no colourings, but them, they have the markings of the Ghheranaath."

Mal'Ree nodded. "They are half-Ghheranaath."

"How? What dealings have you had with the Ghheranaath?"

"I was a protector. I was sold to them when I was young and trained. I escaped yesterday as the ship I was serving on orbited this planet."

"The Ghheranaath would let no-one escape. Who are you really?" Denyay asked, suspiciously.

"The Ghheranaath gave me to a Human, an engineer who helped them. He wanted to take me back to their planet, with my Do'Grith. I escaped him."

Denyay nodded. "I heard of Humans, they were here trading yesterday. I know of the Ghheranaath too, I have dealt with them in the past. I know of their protectors," he looked Mal'Ree up and down. "You don't look like any other protector I've ever seen."

Mal'Ree shrugged, "I have outlived three masters, I have lived through three wars between the Ghheranaath and those who have opposed their ways, I am still alive."

"Then either you are a coward, or a fine warrior," Denyay said.

So'Cee stood up, having partly overheard the conversation. "Mal'Ree isn't a coward! He is a hero. He is the best protector ever."

Denyay laughed.

"The child certainly has the spirit of a warrior."

So'Cee frowned and went to stand by Mal'Ree's side.

Denyay nodded. "We can use your sort, if you have the skills of a protector. If you want to you can come out with me tomorrow. Not the children though, we can't risk them spoiling things."

"What do you do?" Mal'Ree asked.

"I work with others. We find knowledge and pass it on, for a price."

"What sort of knowledge?"

Denyay shrugged, "All sorts. People can ask us to find out certain things, or we make it our business to know certain things, then provide that information to people who we think will benefit from it."

"You spy on others," Mal'Ree said. "And sell your knowledge to their enemies."

"We don't spy, we just make it our business to know things," Denyay corrected. "It's a good job. We're paid well for our successes. You're lucky that I need more help, otherwise you'd have to look for other work."

Mal'Ree nodded. He would rather have found something legal to do, but he knew that he needed to be able to provide for So'Cee and Sirra, and needed to do it fast.

"I'd be willing to help you. What do I get from it?"

Denyay smiled widely and clapped Mal'Ree on the back. "We're a community. We can offer you help in building shelter. We share the proceeds of each successful operation."

"How many in your group?" Mal'Ree asked.

"Four at the moment. You'd be the fifth."

"And what are the law-enforcers on this planet like?"

"We don't exist in the eyes of the law. If you're caught you're on your own. What we're doing isn't illegal, but some of our methods of gaining information are. We look after each other, but if you do something stupid and get caught then we can't help you."

Mal'Ree nodded.

"Come tomorrow, if you're any good you can join us," Denyay offered.

Szorsha spoke up for the first time. "Mal'Ree, I would be happy to watch over your boys, I look after many of the young from this community."

Mal'Ree looked at Szorsha and smiled. "They only speak Ghheranaath, do you have a translator? I'm going to need this one."

"We have translators. There are many cultures and species present here, and we all manage to communicate when we need to."

Mal'Ree nodded, then turned and called Sirra and So'Cee.

He knelt in front of them and explained what was going to happen. So'Cee turned and looked at Szorsha, frowning slightly, but nodded to Mal'Ree.

"Szorsha, why is there no-one here today, if you normally look after others?" Mal'Ree asked, still slightly wary of being accepted so readily into the community.

"Today is the fourth day of our cycle--it is the day of rest," Szorsha smiled.

"Yet you still work?" Mal'Ree asked Denyay.

"Some work is best done while others are resting," Denyay smiled knowingly.

Mal'Ree nodded, knowing that the kind of work he was about to embark on was probably best carried out whilst the rest of the community were away from the work places.

"You have nowhere to sleep tonight," Szorsha said. "You must stay. We don't have a lot of comfort, but at least it is a shelter for you."

Mal'Ree looked around, knowing that he had little choice but to accept the offer. He was inwardly amazed at the kindness of he had been shown. Despite the fact the community obviously had so little, they had made him feel welcome.

"Thank you. You...I have no words to say how kind you've been."

Szorsha clicked her tongue in a high pitched sound and waved her hand at him.

"This is how it works, here. We all come with nothing, we must work together to live together. If we don't help each other, then we are alone. No-one else will help us."

Trip sat at his desk, staring at the missing person report. His shift had ended hours ago, but he'd only just made his way back to his quarters. He had failed to fix the containment field, but Archer had finally ordered him to get some rest.

He subconsciously fiddled with the tracking device that still lay on the desk. He didn't want to get into his cold empty bunk, so spun his chair around and stared out of the viewport instead, looking out at the static starfield. He propped his feet up on the desk, reaching for his harmonica and looking at it for a moment before throwing it to the back of his desk again. He finally stood up, the tracking device following the harmonica as he threw it more violently than was necessary across his desk. Then he turned to the neatly stacked bedding and kicked it as hard as he could, spreading it across the floor. It wasn't a very satisfying feeling though, as his foot sank into the soft fabric, so he slumped onto his bunk, kicked off his boots and threw them against the wall. Then he turned and ripped the sheets from his bed. He didn't want anything to remind him of Mal'Ree, not even the smell of him on the bedding. He shoved it roughly into his laundry bag, then pulled off his dirty uniform and let it drop to the floor.

He grabbed his towel and headed into the shower, turning the water up to a high heat and standing under it. The warmth added to his fatigue, and after a short while he shut off the water and dried himself off. He put new bedding on the bed and threw himself down on it, reaching out and hitting the light control to plunge the room into darkness.

He lay awake, staring at the ceiling, only dropping into a restless sleep a few hours before his alarm was due to go off.


	30. Chapter 30

Mal'Ree knelt in front of So'Cee and Sirra, speaking to them quietly.

"You must behave for Szorsha, do everything she asks. And be good to Yoylee, Brisnyay and Jeonee. They are younger than you and may not want to play as you do. I'll be back this evening, okay?" he kissed each boy on the forehead.

They both nodded, So'Cee put his arm protectively around Sirra, holding him close.

"We'll be good, Mal'Ree," he said quietly.

Mal'Ree smiled, then stood, securing his UT in his pocket, and followed Denyay out into the maze-like passages between the shacks. There were drifts of the red-brown dust everywhere from the storm the day before, and some people were out brushing it away from their own dwellings. Mal'Ree could feel the soft sand between his toes as he walked barefoot along the alleyways.

They walked for a short distance before meeting up with two other beings, one who was obviously the same species as Denyay, the other stockily built and covered in a fuzzy lilac fur. Denyay made very brief introductions before the small group began walking again, toward the main city.

"Charn isn't joining us today," Denyay explained, "So we will start work now. I have an appointment to keep."

Mal'Ree nodded, following the group. They ended up in a gloomy alleyway. A number of signs pointing down sets of steps seemed to indicate that the area was the home of many small businesses.

Denyay indicated that they should stay outside as he ducked into one of the basement offices. Mal'Ree looked at his two companions. The one with the fur had been introduced to him as Ift, the other one as Jakyay. They both regarded him with open interest, and Ift finally broke the silence.

"Denyay tells us you are of the Ghheranaath."

His voice was soft and almost musical, seemingly at odds with his hefty build.

"I have been a protector for the Ghheranaath all my life, but I am not Ghheranaath."

Jakyay nodded. "You do not have the markings of the Ghheranaath, it is true. But you are not so unlike them, a little small maybe, but otherwise..."

Mal'Ree shrugged. "They chose me. I suppose it is not so odd that they choose a species which are close in looks to them."

Ift made a noise that Mal'Ree took to be an agreement.

A few moments Denyay exited the building and walked towards them.

"Come, we have work to do," he gestured further down the alleyway.

Mal'Ree made mental notes as they walked, frequently turning round to check for landmarks he should look out for if he had to make his way back to the shack on his own. They had left the dirt tracks behind them, and were now walking on stone roads, in between tall buildings. After they had made quite a few twists and turns, getting further into the city, Mal'Ree called out in a low voice.

"Denyay," he ran a few steps to catch up with their leader. "We are being followed."

Denyay changed neither his demeanour nor his pace. "Describe him to me."

Mal'Ree didn't need to look back, he had already catalogued the being's looks. "He is of your species, he has angular markings on the side of his head. He's dressed in dark grey, and has what I think is a communications device. He speaks into it regularly."

The other two in the group had been listening in to the conversation and Ift muttered something.

"We must be rid of him," Denyay said quietly. "He can't be allowed to follow us."

"I'll deal with it," Jakyay said quietly.

"No." Denyay held his hand out. "Mal'Ree has proved himself this far, let him continue."

Jakyay made a small snorting noise, as if in disbelief that Mal'Ree would accomplish the task satisfactorily.

They walked a little further, and when they turned the next corner Mal'Ree glanced at the reflection of the street behind him in one of the many windows that were open on the hot still morning. Their pursuer was nowhere to be seen, so Mal'Ree ducked into one of the small gaps between the buildings, quickly melding himself into the shadows. He waited for a moment before he saw his target--the being was now glancing around himself, and Mal'Ree presumed that his absence from the group had been noticed.

As soon as the being had passed Mal'Ree's hiding place Mal'Ree slipped out of the shadows and glanced up and down the street. There was no-one present, and although he knew he still risked being seen by anyone who happened to look out of the windows, he knew he wouldn't get a better opportunity. As his quarry drew close to the next space between two of the tall buildings Mal'Ree struck. He wrapped one arm around the beings neck, then used the other to force its head forward, choking it and provided an efficient headlock. He used his momentum to steer them into the dark alley, the pressure on the being's throat preventing him from making any noises except a strangled gurgle. Once off the main street Mal'Ree kicked the back of the being's knees, making him fall forwards. He then hit him hard over the head with a piece of handy debris. The being slumped forward, a dead weight.

Mal'Ree quickly searched through its pockets, finding some money, which he pocketed, and an official looking badge, which he took to show Denyay. He then rapidly tied and gagged the being with it's own clothing and ran down the narrow passage, to the back of the buildings, not wanting to be seen on the street again. Once he reached the next junction he was walking nonchalantly, only glancing around occasionally to ensure he didn't miss Denyay and the others. His vigilance paid off when he saw Ift standing by some sort of a food vendor, drinking out of a large mug. Mal'Ree made very brief eye contact, then glanced around for the others. He couldn't see them, so looked back at Ift. The furred face broke into an approximation of a smile, and he jerked his head down the street. Mal'Ree raised his chin in acknowledgement and continued down the street, assuming that Ift would ensure that no-one else followed them.

A low call alerted him a few block further on, and he saw Denyay and Jakyay standing on a corner.

"I presume you were successful?" Denyay asked.

Mal'Ree nodded. "He had an identity card on him. I took it. But I can dispose of it if you would prefer."

"No, show me," Denyay ordered.

Mal'Ree pulled the card out of his pocket and handed it over.

Denyay laughed.

"Yes, as I thought. He works for one of our...competitors. Stupid. To think that by following us he could steal our business. I hope you killed him."

Mal'Ree shook his head.

"Ah, well, probably for the best, in the end. It doesn't do to have others holding too large a grudge against us. There may be a day when we need them on our side." Denyay glanced down the street. "Did you see Ift?"

Mal'Ree nodded. "I assumed he was waiting to see no-one followed me."

Jakyay made the small snorting noise again. "You are not new to this game, are you? I see you have the mind of one who has done this before."

Mal'Ree looked at him, not particularly liking the tone in his voice. He felt it was mocking him, questioning his skills.

"No, I am not new to the things you ask of me. I have killed many in the past...and would not hesitate to do so again."

Jakyay looked at him through narrowed eyes, but didn't say anything else.

Mal'Ree spent the day watching the other three, spending some time out on the streets and some of it in a tiny basement office that seemed to be their headquarters. He learnt that Ift was a computer specialist, and watched as he quickly hacked into businesses' systems, downloading data. Jakyay was obviously there as the muscle of the operation, and Denyay was the brains. Mal'Ree wondered where he would fit into the group, and decided to try and discover what the absent member, Charn, did.

As the day drew to a close Denyay approached Mal'Ree.

"I have a task for you, if you want it. It will earn you extra."

Mal'Ree nodded.

"There is something we need. It's very important. Are you willing to retrieve it for us?"

"Of course."

"Good. Follow me, I will explain."

Denyay led Mal'Ree through the streets, explaining that he had an insider working for him at one of the manufacturing plants who would tag a certain padd that contained information one of Denyay's customers wanted.

"This scanner will tell you who has the padd, you must retrieve it. Do not kill the carrier. Try to make it look like a random attack. If they carry any money or valuables take them too."

Mal'Ree nodded, hoping he didn't have to hurt anyone else.

"Find your way back to us, then the day is done," Denyay smiled and clapped Mal'Ree on the back. "You have done well. You have showed me that you are everything you claimed."

A short while later a signal appeared on the scanner that Mal'Ree held. He glanced up just in time to see a tall slim being leaving the building. He glanced around, then set off in pursuit. He didn't quite know what he was going to do in order to take the bag, but knew he would have to wait until they were at least out of sight of the buildings, so used the walk to study the alien. It was taller than he was, but built very slightly. Its body almost flowed as it moved, making it look like it was undulating.

In a fist fight he thought he would win, unless their was some hidden skill that the being possessed, but he didn't want to hurt anyone, especially not after what he had done earlier. He followed it into quieter streets, heading toward the ocean, where there seemed to be more dwellings than businesses. He decided he had to strike soon, in case the being met up with others, or got into a vehicle, so he slid his knife from his arm-guard and took a last look around.

Once he was as sure as he could be he began running, his bare feet silent on the stone pavement. He held the knife tightly, and as soon as he was close enough he severed the shoulder-strap of the bag and grabbed it, not pausing for a moment. He sprinted away, not looking back.

Suddenly he felt a stinging pain across his left bicep, and something tugged him backwards hard. He staggered, trying to pull away, the pain almost making him cry out.


	31. Chapter 31

He saw that a long gelatinous tentacle was wrapping itself around his arm, so tried to pull away. The hold just got stronger, so he twisted, seeing that the alien he had stolen the bag from was trying to reel him in, the tentacles seeming to originate from it's upper body. In desperation he hacked at the appendage, finally cutting through it, although the alien was making a distressed moan. The hold released, although Mal'Ree was still wrapped in the rubbery flesh. He turned and continued his flight, aware that the being had collapsed behind him.

After a short distance he managed to shake off the 'dead' tentacle, and glanced at the red welts it had left, noticing the rivulets of blood flowing down his arm. It still stung, too, and he presumed that there was something present in the mucus that was causing him pain. He hoped it wouldn't prove serious.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself he tried to wipe away the blood, using his already-dirty singlet. The blood refused to stop flowing though, and by the time he reached the basement he was feeling slightly nauseous and his top was slick with blood. He swallowed hard and walked inside, holding out the bag to Denyay.

"I got it."

Denyay looked up. "And it seems it got you, too," he observed.

"I'm okay. It's just a flesh wound."

Jakyay laughed out loud. "You sent him after a Seephick? On his first job?"

Mal'Ree looked confused.

Ift came over to him and lifted his arm with gentle hands, the lilac fur soft against his skin.

"A Seephick has tentacles, they are for catching prey when they are in the water, but they can also be used when they're on land. The mucus prevents blood from clotting. You need to wash. Come." He led Mal'Ree across to the small bathroom.

The water's cool touch was soothing, but the blood continued to flow from Mal'Ree's arm, and Ift clicked his tongue, frowning.

"It has got into you. You will be okay, but I will bind it. It will heal perhaps more slowly, being left so long. You should have washed as soon as you could."

Mal'Ree nodded, wincing as Ift prodded the wounds, checking them.

"Here, we are prepared for some injuries, they are an unfortunate part of this job, on occasion."

Ift deftly wrapped the worst of the wounds on Mal'Ree's upper arm with some dark cloth, then secured it with some tape. He stood back and admired his handiwork, before patting Mal'Ree on the shoulder.

"I'll look again tomorrow. My partner, Nimd, he makes up salves, he can help if you do not heal. I don't know what your species are like."

Mal'Ree looked up, surprised.

"Your...partner?"

Ift smiled, "yes, my life-mate, bonded one, I don't know what you call it when one is pledged to another."

Mal'Ree chose to ignore the almost-question.

"And you're both...male?"

Ift smiled gently. "I know it is not so for many species, but for ours it is quite acceptable for two of the same sex to choose one-another."

Mal'Ree looked down, then glanced across to where Denyay and Jakyay were working together. He had felt an immediate liking for Ift, and trusted him more than the other two.

"I have...had...a partner. He..." Mal'Ree shook his head, suddenly not knowing what to say.

Ift laid his hand on Mal'Ree's shoulder. "You lost him?"

Mal'Ree guessed that Ift probably thought that his partner had died, but he nodded anyway. To him, Trip was lost.

Archer stared at the viewscreen, finally nodding at Forrest. "I understand, Admiral."

"Good. Forrest out."

Archer sat, staring out at the starfield, wondering how to tell Trip what had just happened. He really didn't want to be the one to break the news to his friend. Finally he reached for the comm system, knowing he needed to talk to Trip before any gossip circulated, especially as everyone on the bridge had just witnessed the conversation with Forrest.

"Archer to Tucker."

There was a short pause before the comm fuzzed. "Tucker here, Cap'n."

"Trip, come up to my ready room."

"Sure thing, Cap'n."

Archer drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, waiting and trying to plan what he would say in his head.

As soon as the turbolift doors opened Archer stood up.

"Trip," he began, then just gestured to his room, not knowing what else to do.

Trip looked at him with worried eyes, knowing that whatever Jon had called him for, it wasn't going to be good.

Once they were both in the room Archer closed the door and leant back against it.

"Trip, Admiral Forrest has contacted me again."

"And?"

"It's about Malco...Mal'Ree. It seems that...well, the message that he'd gone, it didn't reach command before someone had informed the Reed family."

"So...they know we...that he...he's gone?" Trip tried to hide the hurt he felt even talking about the other man. "Shouldn't we go back and find him then? For them?" he pleaded.

"It's not that. Trip, the father, Stuart, he insisted on having a DNA test, to be sure it was Malcolm," Archer paused. "Trip, it's not him. The DNA showed that Mal'Ree couldn't be Stuart Reed's child. Starfleet have given us orders not to spend any time pursuing him. As far as they're concerned, if we can't find any ties on Earth and he's not willing to work for Starfleet back at command, they don't want to waste the money. They think he's probably given us most of the information he knows anyway."

Trip felt his jaw drop open. Not only at the news that Mal'Ree wasn't the missing boy they thought he was, but also that Starfleet didn't want to find him because they thought they had used him to the full and that he was no more use than a text book from which all the knowledge had been learnt.

"But...we were...everything about Malcolm Reed fits with him--I mean, he must be, Mal'Ree...you thought so too," Trip looked desperate.

"I know, but nevertheless, Phlox sent the DNA information we had on him to command, and there is no way that Mal'Ree is in any way related to the Reeds."

"He..." Trip slumped against the desk. "What about the mother? I mean, Mrs...Mary Reed?"

"Stuart said he didn't want her to go through the emotional upheaval, and I'm glad he protected her now, given that not only is he not their child, but we've also lost him anyway. Starfleet have apologised."

"But, of course he wouldn't want anything to happen...he must have been the one to sell Mal in the first place. Couldn't he have faked the tests? Or maybe something in Mal's been changed by the Ghheranaath, Phlox says their genetic engineering must be way better than ours, more advanced, they could have changed him." Trip's voice had taken on an almost pleading quality.

"Trip, Starfleet have done some digging. The Reeds are a well respected family. Stuart Reed had a distinguished career with the British Royal Navy, they've never been in financial trouble, they have a daughter, a stable family life. Nothing suggest that Malcolm's disappearance was anything different to any other missing child case. He was outside playing in the yard, his father was at home on paternity leave with his mother and their new baby daughter. It was just a normal day. When they called for him to come in, he was gone. The police followed every lead, nothing was ever found. Both Stuart and Mary Reed were quickly ruled out as having anything to do with it."

Trip slumped back against the desk, shaking his head. "But he...you saw the pictures, it was..."

Archer sighed.

"I know, Trip, but it was only a picture. I guess a lot of young boys look similar. We saw what we wanted to see. And...we were wrong. Maybe Mal'Ree isn't even his name. Maybe it's a name that was given to him, a coincidence."

Trip shook his head, not wanting to hear anything else. Everything he thought he'd known about Mal'Ree was being taken apart. He was starting to wonder if he had ever really known the other man. How could he claim to love someone about whom he knew nothing? Had he really believed that lust alone could be the basis for a relationship? No wonder Mal'Ree had left him. He'd been nave to think that the other man had been doing anything other than trying to protect his children and do what was best for them.

"Trip?" Archer reached out and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts. "I'm sorry. I know you...I know you cared a great deal for him. This shouldn't have happened this way. I know you wanted what was best for him--best for all of you. I'm sorry I couldn't help you more."

Trip nodded, not wanting to discuss it. "I...I'll be in engineering, Cap'n."

Archer took a deep breath, not knowing what else to do. Then he squeezed Trip's shoulder before letting go.

"If you need some time, just tell me."

Trip shook his head. "I'd rather keep busy. We've got a lot of...lot of upgrades to work on, and the containment field still isn't right."

Archer nodded, and watched as Trip turned and left, then slumped in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. He hated looking into his best friend's eyes and seeing the desolation in their blue depths.


	32. Chapter 32

Mal'Ree walked back to the edge of the city with Ift, watching as Denyay and Jakyay walked ahead of them. Ift was walking close to him, a hand always ready to steady him. Mal'Ree had found himself drawn to the softly-spoken creature, and as Ift told Mal'Ree about his life and his species, the Remishi, Mal'Ree responded by telling Ift about Sirra and So'Cee. Once Ift realised that Mal'Ree wanted to hide the fact he had been injured from the boys he immediately removed his top and passed it to Mal'Ree.

"It's okay, I don't need it," Mal'Ree protested.

"Take it. You can wear it, hide your injuries. I have others. You can give it back to me another day."

Mal'Ree accepted the clothing and pulled it on, secretly glad of the warmth, although he would never have admitted it. The clothing was a very soft material and it was large on Mal'Ree's far slighter frame.

As soon as the sun set the temperature dropped dramatically, and a cool breeze began to blow. Mal'Ree hoped that So'Cee and Sirra were safe inside with Szorsha, and wondered where he could get them more clothing. He made a mental note to ask Szorsha, as soon as he had the money he had earned from the day.

"You've been very kind today, thank you," he said to Ift.

Ift shrugged his large shoulders in a remarkably human gesture. "Everyone comes here with nothing. Otherwise they would not be here. It is up to us all to exist in harmony. I know that once you are settled you would help me, if it were needed."

Mal'Ree nodded, wanting to repay the Remishian for his kindness. "Of course, anything."

"So you'll stay here then? Settle here?" Ift asked.

Mal'Ree looked across to him. "I...didn't intend to. This was just my first chance to get away from the Humans. But...you have all made me feel very welcome. I could stay...for a while. But I don't want Sirra and So'Cee to stay here as illegals. I want them to grow up and have a chance at an honest career. I want them to have what I have not given them so far."

Ift nodded. "Nimd and I have no offspring. It is not done. We would not want them, though, I think, even if it was possible. We are happy together, with just one another."

"I had no choice. The Ghheranaath needed new protectors to train, so I was chosen," Mal'Ree paused. "Sometimes, in the past, I wish that they weren't...that I had no Do'Grith. I feel guilty, for bringing them into life, just to die for the Ghheranaath. But not now. Not now I see them again, growing, becoming themselves."

"I would like to meet them," Ift smiled. "If you are agreeable."

"Of course. I'm sure they would like to meet you too. They have not met many species, not since they left Ghheranaa."

"I have only heard stories of the Ghheranaath. They are...a species I do not understand," Ift said, shaking his head.

"The Ghheranaath are a very advanced species. They became that way through using others and preserving themselves. It is logical, although they are ruthless. They do what they feel is necessary, to further their species, whilst also preserving it."

"You approve of their methods?" Ift sounded surprised.

Mal'Ree stopped walking and frowned, "I...I understand their methods. I am not sure I condone them."

"But you were used, as a tool in their plans. They would not have cared if you died for them. You and your children."

"That was my purpose, yes. Not to die, but to be prepared to fight for their cause to the death."

"How can one be prepared to die for a cause which is not his own?" Ift asked.

Mal'Ree shrugged. "It is what I was taught. I didn't want to die, so I fought to stay alive. And sometimes, the only way to hope to live, was to prepare to die."

Ift looked puzzled. "I am not a warrior, I avoid violence of any kind, if possible. I do not understand what would drive anyone to kill without good reason."

"It was the situation which the Ghheranaath put us in, I was fighting against their foes. We were tools, manipulated by our masters, who were in turn controlled by the leaders of the Ghheranaath. We fought well, and lived, or fought badly and died, either at the hands of our masters, or their enemies. We were fighting for our lives, but the Ghheranaath used that fight for their own gains."

Ift nodded. "I hope never to be put in such a position. I am not sure I could take another life, even if it meant losing my own."

"I think that is a decision that can only be made when faced with it," Mal'Ree said. "And it is one that must be re-made every time."

Ift reached out, then hesitated before laying his arm across Mal'Ree's shoulders. "I admire your honesty. Many I have met have been boastful, they have been proud of their kills. I cannot respect that. I do not know how anyone can live that way, so thoughtless, emotionless. There are supposed to be whole species without emotions, you know. Vulcans, for instance. They are without any feeling."

Mal'Ree looked up sharply. "No. They are not without emotion or feeling. Some of them suppress it, that is all. I have...I have encountered Vulcans who let their feelings rule their very existence."

"Really? How did you come to meet a Vulcan? I had not realised that the Ghheranaath and the Vulcans had anything to do with each other."

"They...do not. At least, the Vulcan High Command do not associate with the Ghheranaath. But there are Vulcans who do not follow the ways of their people. As with every species, there are those who tread a different path."

Ift nodded, "of course."

They walked a little further before Ift spoke again.

"So, these Humans, what are they like? I hear they are warriors too."

Mal'Ree shook his head. "No, they are explorers."

"But their ship, it has weapons, yes?" Ift frowned.

Mal'Ree nodded, wondering how Ift knew about Enterprise. "They have weapons, as most ships do. But they are not out here to attack, they are just exploring."

"I thought they were fighting the Suliban? I thought they were at war?"

"No." Mal'Ree frowned, "how do you know so much about them?"

Ift shrugged, "it is our business to know. I have never seen a Human, but the Suliban needed information about them. We provided some of it, about what they traded for. They are no match to the Suliban. You are luckily you escaped them, or you would be killed along with them."

Mal'Ree felt an icy chill grip his heart. He struggled to get his next words out.

"You...they--when? When are they attacking? They can't..."

"I don't know when, I just know they will win. The Humans you ran from will not survive." He looked at Mal'Ree's expression. "Are you not pleased? I thought...you escaped them, their slavery of you. Surely you hold no place for them in your heart?"

Mal'Ree didn't know what to do or say. He just knew he had to find a way to save Enterprise. Save Trip.

"What are they going to do?"

"I don't know, I just passed on the weapons and engine information to someone else."

"You...you don't understand. They can't...I can't let them die!"


	33. Chapter 33

Ift stopped and turned to face Mal'Ree.

"Why do you care for them? You must understand, from what you have told me, that sometimes one species must suffer losses for another to advance."

Mal'Ree took a breath, then decided that the only way he could hope for Ift to help him would be to tell the truth.

"I am Human. The Ghheranaath gave me to the others, but they didn't use me as a slave. I was...my partner, Trip, he is a commander on that ship. I left because I had to, for my Do'Grith, because the Human's wanted us to go back to their world, Earth, and I didn't want that. But I cannot let them die, not if I can stop it."

Ift looked incredulous as Mal'Ree stuttered through his story.

"You are Human? Why did you run from the others if you are Human? I thought you would hate them for enslaving you."

"I don't hate them. I took my Do'Grith from them because they wanted to take me back to Earth, they wanted to make me work for them, use my knowledge. I was taken from Earth when I was very young, but I remember enough to know I do not want to go back there, not ever."

Ift nodded. "And because of this you took your children from your mate? You risked coming here, where you knew nothing of our ways instead of going to Earth?"

"My Do'Grith are not a part of Trip. I met him only recently. He helped me take them from the Ghheranaath, he and the Humans took me to Ghheranaa and we took them from their learning. I had not seen them for many duans before this. But yes, I come here because there seemed no other way that they would grow up free."

"You gave up a lot to save the children, and now you would risk it all to save these Humans? It seems you are not sure what you want," Ift said.

"Trip saved me and my Do'Grith, but I am a protector. That is why I am alive. I cannot stand by when I know that he's in danger. It's my duty to save him, if I can."

"And you would do what your duty dictates above what your heart dictates?" Ift asked.

Mal'Ree dropped his head forward, looking to the dusty ground.

"My duty is clear to me. My heart is torn," he said in a soft voice.

Ift took Mal'Ree's hand and held it between his own soft hands.

"If you go to the Humans and warn them of the danger they are in, Nimd and I will gladly make sure your children come to no harm."

Mal'Ree looked up. "You would? You would do that?"

"Of course. As would Szorsha." Ift watched the run of emotions cross Mal'Ree's pale features. "Come back with me now, meet Nimd. We can speak further."

"I shouldn't, I should go back to So'Cee and Sirra." Mal'Ree protested.

"Nonsense, it is early yet. Szorsha will still be looking after many of the young ones. Denyay and Jakyay will have stopped for a smoke and a drink in one of the many meeting houses, they will not be back. It is were much of our business is done, in the meeting houses."

Mal'Ree nodded. "I would like to meet Nimd. Will he be at your home? Or is he out at work?"

"He works from our home. The sick and injured come to him and he helps them as he can. Sometimes he will go and visit someone who is too ill to journey, but not often. If you came back with me now though, he would look at your wound for you. Maybe he can help."

Mal'Ree nodded, then began walking with Ift. They took different twists and turns through the ramshackle housing, and the area they ended up in was in a worse state than where Szorsha and Denyay lived. Many of the homes were made only of flimsy sheeting instead of the more solid materials used in the older areas of the settlement.

Ift finally stopped and stooped into a doorway. He called out something very fast that Mal'Ree didn't catch, then made a wide-armed gesture.

"Mal'Ree, this is Nimd. Nimd, Mal'Ree has just begun to work for Denyay. He has just arrived on the planet with his two sons. Szorsha cares for them."

Nimd smiled at Mal'Ree. "Welcome. Please, come and sit down. I can offer you some refreshment, if you would like?"

Mal'Ree nodded, not sure what to say.

Nimd searched amongst a rack of containers and brought one down, pulling the lid open.

"This can be made into a drink. Many species find it a pleasant flavour," he held it out. "Smell, that is how it tastes."

Mal'Ree sniffed cautiously and had to agree that it did smell nice. I light sweet fragrance that was hard to place.

"You like? I shall make it up then," Nimd smiled as Mal'Ree nodded.

"Mal'Ree was caught by a Seephick," Ift said quietly. "I'm not sure if you can help, but he was bleeding freely earlier, and in pain."

"A Seephick. And was this Denyay's doing?" Nimd asked, his voice hard.

"It was a job. Mal'Ree said he would do it," Ift explained.

"And Denyay let him go on his own?"

Ift held out one of his hands and made a soothing noise in the back of his throat.

Mal'Ree noticed that as Nimd had become more irate the colour of his fur had darkened around his throat and down his chest. The colour began to return to the softer lilac as he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, lasnii, I worry about you though, doing what you do. I worry that one day it will be you that is hurt. Denyay doesn't care for you, he uses you."

"He uses my skills, yes. He doesn't use me to do the tasks Mal'Ree and Jakyay do. He knows that is not where I am talented. He uses me only to find the information we need."

"You still go though, you still spend time in danger."

Mal'Ree hung his head, staying out of the conversation. He could only think of Trip, and how every minute wasted could mean the difference between life and death for the crew of the Enterprise.

Nimd began brewing the drink and the small dwelling filled with the smell of it, covering the myriad of other aromas that came from the bottles, pots and vials that lined the shelves.

As soon as he had poured out large mugs of the drink Nimd pulled up a seat and gestured for Mal'Ree to remove the borrowed jumper.

"Let me see, I may be able to help make you better." He unwrapped the bandages that Ift had put on earlier and watched as Mal'Ree winced with pain as every movement sent stinging shivers of pain through his skin and muscle.

"Yes, it is bad. It must be your species. Let me find some things that may help."

Nimd turned to his shelves and selected some vials and pots before sitting at the other side of the table. He scooped out some creamy-looking substance and dropped it into a bowl, then began selecting different measurements of leaves and powders and grinding them into the cream.

As Nimd worked Mal'Ree looked around. Ift smiled at him, watching as he took in his surroundings.

He could see that the young alien was torn between his duty and family. He could tell by the way Mal'Ree had spoken about his children that he cared deeply for them.

"Will it die?" Mal'Ree suddenly asked, breaking the quiet.

"Will what die?" Ift queried.

"The...Seephick. I...I hurt it. I cut off the tentacle it hit me with. When I ran it was on the ground...I...didn't mean to kill it," he finished softly.

"Don't worry," Nimd looked up, "It is unlikely it would die. They are able to heal."

Mal'Ree nodded, not looking up.

"You are thinking of your people?" Ift asked after a long silence.

Mal'Ree nodded.

"Your partner?"

Mal'Ree finally looked up, and Ift could see the raw emotion in his eyes.

"You must go," he said resolutely. "You need to try, to save them." He paused for a moment.

"Our culture believes that every action happens for a reason. The reason you were set free by your partner, went through the pain of leaving him, maybe that was pre-destined, and the true purpose of it was to set you free in order to save them now. You must go, you must try."

Mal'Ree nodded. "You are right. I was taught that everyone has purpose in life. I was born to be a protector, and that is my duty."

Nimd nodded from where he was working.

"Here, this should help you. I don't know if your species will respond to the healing powers, but it should help your pain."

He moved his chair to sit next to Mal'Ree and used a soft brush to paint a layer of the cream over Mal'Ree's upper arm.

The effect was as if ice-water had been injected into his viens, and he couldn't help but shiver.

"You are all right?" Nimd asked.

Mal'Ree nodded. The feeling centred on the injury and he could feel the pain receding. It became more of a distant sensation when he moved than the wrenching pain he had first experienced.

"It feels less pain?" Nimd checked.

"Yes. It's better," Mal'Ree confirmed.

"Good. I'll give you the rest of this. You should put it on as I have done whenever you need it. If you think it is not helping, or if something in your species means it is bad, then stop. Wash off any that remains."

Mal'Ree nodded as Nimd expertly bandaged up his arm again, then provided him with a sling of sorts.

"Come, I shall take you back to Jakyay's. Your younglings must be missing you, and it seems you have a lot to tell them," Ift said, reaching out to help him up.

Mal'Ree nodded, not looking forward to telling So'Cee or Sirra what he was going to do.


	34. Chapter 34

He thanked Nimd for the treatment and hospitality before following Ift out into the maze of dusty pathways.

They walked in silence for a time, until Mal'Ree broke the silence.

"Why did you leave your home planet?" he asked Ift.

"There was war. I refused to fight, as many did. There was no choice but to leave."

"You didn't want to? You didn't want to come here?" Mal'Ree asked.

"I did when the fighting began, but no, if our planet had stayed peaceful, I would have stayed there. My race is stubborn though. Nimd and I both left family there, ones who wanted to fight. There was nothing they could do to change my mind, or I theirs. So we went our separate ways."

"Why don't you leave then, go somewhere else. Somewhere you don't have to do what you do, where you can live legally."

"If we have the funds, and we find a way to leave this place, then maybe we will go. But now, it is not so bad. We are part of the community, and we have our roles to play. We are together, that's the main thing."

"Trip has said this to me. Asked if I would think Earth so bad if I was there with him. Maybe, when I was with him, I didn't hear what he was saying, but now, in my heart, I realise that wherever I go it will be better if we are together."

Ift put a large hand on Mal'Ree's shoulder. "You are doing the right thing. I promise you that your younglings will be safe here. I will see to it."

Mal'Ree turned to look at Ift.

"From you, I believe that. But I can't promise you that I will return. I can't promise that to So'Cee or Sirra either. I know what I must do is dangerous, and I have learned to accept death as part of life. I can't ask you to keep So'Cee and Sirra forever, so if I am not back within ten nights then you must send them back to Ghheranaa, back to their people."

Ift stopped in his tracks and looked into Mal'Ree's steady gaze, then, finally, nodded.

"Yes. I see this must be how it is. You make your decisions wisely, and I see that it is hard for you."

Mal'Ree nodded once, then continued on his journey, not wanting to look into Ift's violet eyes that seemed to see into his mind and read his feelings.

In his mind he tried to work out what to say to So'Cee and Sirra, but he knew that no words would be the right ones. As soon as he had told Ift and Nimd that he was going to go after Enterprise a strange feeling had settled into the pit of his stomach. It was only now that he began to realise that he was feeling fear. Not fear for himself, not the adrenaline that came with a fight when either he killed or was killed, or the cold dread that had accompanied his life with Giyath. Instead it was as if his whole body was going to turn to jelly. He desperately wanted to stay with So'Cee and Sirra now he had been reunited with them, but he also knew that he would never forgive himself if he didn't at least try to save Trip. After only a day or so away from Trip he already desperately missed the companionship of someone who treated him as an equal and couldn't imagine life without the Human. He wished he could somehow split himself in half so he could keep his Do'Grith safe and also go to Trip.

He recognised the pathway that led to Szorsha and Denyay's and took a deep breath as he walked up to the doorway, slipping his injured arm out of the sling as he did so, not wanting either of the boys to know he was hurt. As soon as he opened the door two figures barrelled into his legs, So'Cee and Sirra both greeting him with smiles and chatter. From across the room Szorsha smiled at him and called out a greeting to Ift.

He quickly ruffled a hand through So'Cee's hair and picked up Sirra to kiss his forehead, ignoring the pain in his bicep.

Suitably greeted, both the boys returned to the small group of children, although Mal'Ree noticed that So'Cee's gaze was firmly fixed on Ift.

Mal'Ree turned to Ift and pointed to the children.

"That is So'Cee, this one Sirra."

As soon as So'Cee noticed that Mal'Ree was talking about him he detached himself from the group and held on to Mal'Ree's trouser leg.

Ift leant over and looked down at the young boy.

"So'Cee? I am named Ift. I have been working with Mal'Ree today. It is an honour to meet you."

As there was obviously something going on, Sirra bounded over to Mal'Ree and looked up at Ift, eyes wide. He reached out and stroked a hand over the large furred forearm, then looked up at Mal'Ree and seemed to suddenly remember something. He stuck out a hand and grasped Ift's, shaking it.

"That's what Trip taught us to do," he said, looking up at Mal'Ree, solemnly. "He said it was a proper way to meet someone."

Mal'Ree couldn't help but smile at the sight of the tiny olive-skinned hand grasping the large lilac one so confidently.

Ift patiently went over the introduction again with Sirra and watched with amusement as both boys were torn between staying with Mal'Ree and himself or returning to the game they had been playing with the other children.

Eventually a particularly loud shout from the game caused both of them to run back to it, immediately joining in the fun again.

Mal'Ree watched them with pride in his heart, but saddened by knowing that he may soon be the one who stopped their newfound happiness in its tracks.

He walked around to where Szorsha watched the children play, some fabric in her hands that she was obviously fashioning a garment of some sort out of.

"Szorsha?" he said quietly, as he and Ift settled on the matting.

"Mal'Ree?"

"I...I need to ask you something, and I know I have no right to, and you must tell me the truth in answer."

Szorsha put aside her work and focussed on Mal'Ree. "Yes?"

"I...I have heard that the ship on which we travelled to this planet...it is in danger. The Suliban plan to destroy it, killing all those onboard."

"How does this matter to you? You said when you arrived that you didn't belong to them."

Mal'Ree shook his head. "I don't belong there, but I have a duty, and I must try to prevent them being killed. Just because I do not belong doesn't mean I wish them ill."

Szorsha nodded.

"And why do you tell me this?"

Mal'Ree looked at the floor, then across to where the children were playing together.

"I cannot take So'Cee and Sirra on such a dangerous mission. There is...a chance that I will be killed. I cannot risk their lives." He looked to Ift for support. "Ift has agreed that he will help take care of them for a short time, until either I return or they must go back to Ghheranaa. I was..."

Szorsha cut him off as he spoke. "I cannot afford to keep them, I would, if it were possible, but we can only afford to feed ourselves."

"I'll leave you all of my earnings for today," Mal'Ree pleaded. "And if...when I return, I will pay you more than you can imagine. I would give anything for them to be safe, anything."

As Szorsha began to speak again, the regret plain on her face, Ift spoke.

"Szorsha, if you would be agreeable to look after Mal'Ree's younglings as you have done today, I would gladly pay their keep, and Nimd and I can provide them with food and shelter at night."

Mal'Ree looked at Ift, mouth open. "No..you...you don't have to. I..." he shook his head. "I don't know what to say. Would you really do that?"

Ift nodded. "We would. I have come to know you today in ways I never foresaw when we met this morning. I see your pain. You do not do this through choice. You will be successful--I know this. I will help in any way I can."

"I will gladly care for them whilst I care for the other young ones," Szorsha confirmed.

Mal'Ree shook his head, words evading him as he was overwhelmed by emotion.

"You must speak to So'Cee and Sirra," Szorsha said. "You must tell them what you plan to do."

Mal'Ree nodded, looking toward the group of children, easily able to pick out the dark hair of the two boys.

He felt a hand on his thigh and turned.

"They are old beyond their age, Mal'Ree. Today they have shown themselves to be intelligent and mature. I know it will be hard for you all, but I believe they will understand, more perhaps than you would think," Szorsha said quietly. "If you wish to speak to them in quiet you may use the other room."

Mal'Ree nodded, knowing he couldn't put off telling his Do'Grith any longer.

He stood up and spent a moment watching So'Cee and Sirra enjoying themselves in the midst of the other children.

Then he called them in a low voice, their young faces immediately losing the earlier smiles as they saw his expression. Both boys came to him and he led them into the small second room.


	35. Chapter 35

There were bedding rolls on the floor, and Mal'Ree chose to sit by one, gesturing for the two boys to sit on it.

Sirra immediately reached out for Mal'Ree's leg, one small hand clutching at the material of his trousers. So'Cee shifted until he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with his brother, gazing at Mal'Ree.

"I...have to talk to you about something," Mal'Ree started, vaguely.

So'Cee nodded, watching intently.

"I have to...go somewhere. I'm going to leave you with Szorsha and Ift--and his partner, Nimd, just for a while...I hope."

He heard his voice crack on the last words and quickly took a deep breath to try and regain his composure.

"I...the Suliban are going to try and...hurt...the people on Enterprise. I have to go and try to...I...I'm going to try and help," he stammered.

So'Cee stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head. "No. No, you said we were here to be together. You said that was why we left Enterprise, and now it's making you go back. You said we'd stay here together, just like you said we'd stay on Enterprise together, and we haven't. Now you're saying you'll come back, but if you go, why will you come back?"

The words poured out of the small boy in an unstoppable torrent, his tone becoming louder. Mal'Ree could see that he was only just holding back tears as he gasped in ragged breaths between sentences.

Mal'Ree couldn't speak for a moment, trying to take in everything.

"I'm just trying to...do what's right, So'Cee. I only want what's best, for all of us, and sometimes...sometimes I just don't know what that is, until things happen."

"And what'll happen 'f you fight the Su'ban, and they win? And you don't come back?" So'Cee spoke with his head down, arms half covering his face, muffling his words. "Or if s'mething happens, and you an' 'nterprise don't come back?"

Mal'Ree reached out and stroked a hand over So'Cee's arm.

"I don't want to leave you, but it's too dangerous for you to come with me. I'll come back to you, you have to believe that," Mal'Ree pleaded. "As soon as Enterprise is safe, I'll come back."

So'Cee looked up, the expression in his eyes so desolate that it tore at Mal'Ree's heart.

"You don't believe it. You wouldn't be saying these things if you knew you'd come back."

As Mal'Ree drew in a breath and tried to find the words to reassure So'Cee another noise drew his attention and he turned to see Sirra, tears running down his cheeks, mouth open in silent sobs.

He stopped trying to think of ways to explain his actions to the children and simply gathered them both into his arms and held on tightly, desperately trying not to let his own emotions show.

Sirra crawled into his lap and clung to him tightly, whilst So'Cee simply stayed in the awkward position he had been pulled into and allowed himself to be held.

"If there is any way I can come back here, I will. You're the only reason I need," he said quietly. "I want to be with you more than anything. That's why Trip and I came to Ghheranaa to find you."

So'Cee pulled away from Mal'Ree, his expression stormy, as his brow was drawn down in a scowl over his tear-filled eyes.

"Then why do you go back to Trip now? Why do you want to leave us to go to him?"

Mal'Ree took a moment to think about his next words, then spoke in a low calm voice.

"So'Cee...they may die. Everyone on Enterprise, everyone you met. All of the people who helped you learn. Hoshi, Trip, T'Pol, all of your friends who taught you about Earth and the stars. The Suliban are trying to kill them all. I just want to try and save them. I was given to Trip as his protector. He set me free, but now he's in danger. After all he's given us, after he's fought to keep us together...I owe him that much. I have to go and try. Please understand that I have to try."

Mal'Ree felt Sirra grip his arm and turned to his younger son.

"Mal'Ree, don't let Trip die, don't. You have to protect him, you have to, it's what you do." He paused and sniffed. "You said it's why you were made, to be a protector. You have to."

Sirra's grey-blue eyes gazed up at Mal'Ree, tears almost brimming over again.

Mal'Ree pulled Sirra close again, holding him and pressing his lips against the boy's head.

So'Cee looked at them, as if unsure what to do.

Sirra turned and reached out to So'Cee. "It's what we are, 'Cee."

"But Mal'Ree said we weren't anymore. He said we were free to be what we wanted to be," So'Cee said.

"Maybe the universe wants Mal'Ree to be what he was," Sirra said seriously. "That's why it let him be born."

"Then why did he come to save us," So'Cee turned to Mal'Ree. "Why did you come for us, when you couldn't stay with us?"

Mal'Ree opened his mouth to answer, but Sirra beat him to it.

"'Cee, Mal'Ree's only doing what he thinks is best. He can't know, not everything. And now he's saved us, he needs to save Trip, too."

So'Cee gave Sirra a frown at Trip's name, but remained silent.

"Sirra's right, 'Cee-Do. Now I've come here, away from Trip, I've realised that I was wrong. I thought it would be better like this, with us on our own, but it's not. I...I love Trip. I can't stand by and let the Suliban attack Enterprise. Not when I know I can help."

"You used to fight for the Suliban though, when you were with Giyath," So'Cee said.

"I know, but that was because Giyath worked with them. I had to do what he said."

"So you don't like them?" Sirra asked.

"No. But I hope that what I learnt from Giyath will help me to protect Enterprise."

"See, that's another thing happened for reasons," Sirra said, looking from Mal'Ree to So'Cee.

"So, will you stay with Szorsha and Ift?" Mal'Ree asked, trying to keep his voice level. "They want to take care of you, but you must be well behaved and do anything they wish. They are very kind to agree to look after you."

"And...if you don't...what happens if you don't come back?" So'Cee said, quietly.

"I think it would be best if you went back to Ghheranaa. I don't know where else you could go. It's the closest you've ever had to a home. At least on Ghheranaa you will be able to understand what is happening, and you know the customs and traditions already."

Sirra nodded. "Because that's why we were made, to be protectors."

"Maybe, maybe if you did have to go back, you could learn the skills, and then maybe you could get away again. Now you know what awaits you. I don't know, and hopefully, well, that won't happen, because I'll come back here for you. I will."

Both the boys nodded, although they didn't look totally convinced.

"When...when will you go?" asked Sirra in a small voice.

"I have to go tonight, I don't know what's happening, but I'll go when it's quiet, in the early hours of the morning. I don't want to be seen."

Sirra only just held back fresh tears, but nodded bravely. So'Cee put his arm around his little brother and held him.

"I'll be here, Sirra. I'll protect you," he said.

"You must look after each other. You mustn't expect Ift or Szorsha to do your daily tasks. I know you are capable of looking after yourselves, as you did on Ghheranaa. You must remember your teachings, and do anything you can to help Szorsha, Denyay, Ift or Nimd."

Both of the boys nodded, and Mal'Ree kissed each of them before standing up. "I must go and speak with Szorsha. Do you want to go back with the others? Szorsha said you have been good today."

Sirra slowly stood up and fastened one hand onto Mal'Ree's trouser leg, then walked with him out into the other room. He went to the other children, but sat quietly, watching what they were doing and not joining in.

Mal'Ree turned to see So'Cee still staring up at him. Mal'Ree put his fist over his heart and held it out to So'Cee in the Ghheranaath tradition. So'Cee was still for a moment, then nodded once, his eyes fixed on his father's.


	36. Chapter 36

Mal'Ree walked through the silent pathways, his eyes accustomed to the gloom already.

He had left the boys with Szorsha for the night, as she had decided it was better for them to spend as much time with Mal'Ree as possible, then go to Ift and Nimd the next night.

The boys had been quiet, and Mal'Ree was oddly glad of that, not wanting to try and explain himself further--not sure that he could.

He knew why he had to save Trip, but he couldn't explain what made him feel that saving Enterprise and her crew was worth the risk of losing his children.

He knew that the only way he would lose his Do'Grith and lose the man he loved, was if he lost his own life. And without the three of them: Sirra, So'Cee and Trip, a part of him would be dead inside, forever lost to the realization of what he'd never had.

So he had no choice. He had done all he could to ensure his Do'Grith were safe, and now he had to try and do the same for Trip.

As he walked through the streets his senses were on high alert. He knew that if he were picked up by the security forces then his mission would be over before it had begun.

It was the first time that it had not been purely his own life that depended on his actions. He didn't know exactly how many Humans there were aboard Enterprise, but he guessed that they had no idea of the peril they faced. He was the one who held their lives in his hands, one person against the entire Suliban race.

He reached the Suliban complex, looking up at the imposing silhouettes of the huge warehouses and hangars. The fence was high and topped with some evil-looking razor wire. Mal'Ree looked around to try to find somewhere from which he could watch the place; to spot the routines they kept to, and if there was a sensible way to get in.

He finally settled on the roof of a neighbouring, but unguarded, warehouse. He climbed up a fire-escape ladder, then tried to make himself as comfortable as possible lying on his stomach in the dip where two roofs met.

He watched the comings and goings of different beings for some time, when it began to rain steadily he hunched under the jumper Ift had given him--and insisted he keep when he tried to leave on his mission wearing only his body armour and sleeveless top..

The water ran down the roofs into the gully in which he lay, but he refused to give up such a perfect vantage point.

He thought he had identified a point behind one of the large hangars where he could breach the fence. His upper arm was stinging again, and he hoped that the almost paralyzing pain of earlier would not return, as he needed full use of the limb. The area inside the fence had been pretty much deserted for some time, with little movement. Mal'Ree finally decided that he must be inside the fence well before dawn to give himself a chance to find another hiding place somewhere inside.

He climbed back down to the rain-slicked street and slipped through the shadows toward the fence. He walked along it until he was behind the dark building, then climbed onto the roof of a parked vehicle, his bare feet slipping on the wet metal, and carefully did his best to lay the borrowed sweater over the razor wire. He was immediately glad of Ift's size as he doubled the material over and tested the barbs with his hand. Satisfied that he would be as protected as possible, he bent his legs slightly, grasped the padded wires, and leapt upwards.

The metal under his feet gave a slight 'pop' as it was released from the pressure he had exerted on it, otherwise there was silence.

As soon as Mal'Ree began to swing his legs over the fence he released one hand, but as he moved he could feel his weakened bicep muscle beginning to give way, so grabbed at the wire to prevent himself from falling. The searing pain in his palm told him his injured arm had meant his grab had missed its mark, but he stayed silent. He dropped to the ground without making a sound and crouched, looking around.

It was a few moments before he allowed himself to stand up, then he turned to try to remove the clothing from the fence, trying to leave as few clues as possible to his entry.

He could see, even in the dim light, that his palm was leaving streaks of blood on the material and he cursed himself for his stupidity under his breath.

The cloth left some threads clinging to the fence, but Mal'Ree knew there was little he could do, so he ripped down strips of the sweater and used them to wrap his bleeding hand.

After establishing it was all quiet he began to creep around the edge of the area, sticking close to the fence as much as possible. Part of the fence ran beside a river, so he threw the remains of the borrowed jumper over the fence as hard as he could and watched for a second as it floated away. Then he crept down the side of the nearest building, getting deeper inside the complex. It was still quiet, although he almost leapt out of his skin when he startled a small furred creature that ran away from him, squealing.

Once he'd established that no-one else had been alerted by the creature he decided it was probably a good sign that the local nightlife was obviously easily alarmed, hoping that it would give him warning of anyone patrolling. He stopped at a corner and crouched down, watching the wide open space that obviously acted as a launch pad and loading bay.

A group of cell ships stood in the central area; the buildings all had large doors facing the open area and were obviously used to store parts and goods, as well as act as hangars and, presumably, repair workshops.

Mal'Ree decided to check on the ships, worried that the Duans that had passed since he worked for Giyath would have caused him to forget what he'd learnt about Suliban ships. He knew that everyone's survival now depended on his ability to somehow foil the Suliban plans. After walking around one of the ships he reached down and lifted the door release handle. He held onto the hatch, which hissed as the hydraulics were activated, and allowed it to open slowly just far enough for him to see inside the pod.

The design had changed slightly, and Mal'Ree presumed there had been both technical and ergonomic advances since the model of ship that he had flown, but he recognised all the major controls. He quietly closed the hatch and crept back to the shadows of the buildings, wondering if he could dare to risk getting some rest.

In the end he decided it would be too dangerous to allow himself to sleep, instead concealing himself in a small gap in between two large fuel vats. He knew that he would be able to escape out backwards should anyone come towards his position, whilst also commanding a view of the ships on the apron.

He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to go about getting himself one of the ships, or quite what he was going to do once he'd flown it to the helix. He just knew he had to succeed. His previous experiences with the Suliban had taught him that they were not a merciful race. He didn't know what they'd do if they found someone on their helix--he was pretty sure no-one had ever managed to infiltrate one before--but he guessed it wouldn't be nice.

It seemed like most of the day passed before Mal'Ree saw the opportunity to act. A number of times he had been forced to leave his hiding place as the fuel pumps were used, but he always went undetected. He managed to check the wound to his hand, and although it wasn't too deep it was an ugly cut and the blood was threatening to soak through the makeshift bandages. He knew he couldn't risk leaving any blood smears to alert the Suliban to his presence. Whilst he was on the ground he might have a chance of escape; once on the helix he would be trapped if anything went wrong.

He decided to take the cell ship, join the helix and hope that he could eavesdrop on the communications whilst staying holed up in the ship. He assumed that the attack would be launched sooner rather than later, as Enterprise would be an easier target the closer she was to the Suliban helix. He knew he would be in trouble if he was forced to stay hidden in one of the tiny ships for too long.

He watched a busy period of ships coming and going, the pilots heading for the buildings and the hangars. Then, suddenly he realised he was alone. He looked around, forcing himself to be alert after such a long period of inactivity. He could see no-one, so ran for one of the ships at the back of the apron, hoping that if anyone did look out the other ships would mask his activity. He pulled up the hatch and got in, settling into the seat as he fired up the engines. He shut and sealed the hatch as the propulsion unit warmed up, then quickly checked all the systems were working and launched. He knew he had time to initiate the life support systems after he had launched, but before he left the planet's atmosphere, and his hands flew over the controls as he kept the small ship on course as well as monitoring and setting the other controls.

He used the ship's computer to pull up the last course plans, assuming that at least one of them would give him the location of the helix.

There was one recurring set of co-ordinates that seemed to be in an area of open space, so he set the autopilot and prayed he was on the right track.


	37. Chapter 37

It was around an hour before the helix showed up on his viewscreen and he breathed a sigh of relief. He watched a few ships detach from it as he approached slowly, then he picked a place to dock his ship. As the magnetic clamps attached his ship to the next one in the line he let out a sigh of relief. He looked around the tiny interior, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. Then worked on tapping into the main helix's communications systems. He listened to the chatter, trying to improve on his rather rusty Suliban vocabulary without relying on the UT too much.

As the hours passed and he shifted uncomfortably around in the confined space he couldn't help but think of what he was doing, and how his life had changed so dramatically since the day he was told he would no longer serve the Ghheranaath, but instead be given to another race.

That day a part of him had been happy, looking forward to finally being free of the race that had kept him and used him for so long. Another part had been filled with the dread that whoever it was the Ghheranaath were dealing with could be worse.

He had stood under guard for some time, holding his only possession, his weapon, to him. Then, suddenly, he had been pushed to his knees, told to bow as he would to any new master, and he had watched as he dematerialised, his vision dimming as he watched his knee and his hands dissapear.

He was surprised at the bright lights on the ship he had transported to, and it took him a moment to blink his eyes and focus on the grey deck plating. Then he heard voices, some he didn't recognise, then his captain's.

He tried to listen to what was being said, but although he knew the language he found it hard to follow as the speech was so fast.

Then a hand touched his arm and a voice said: "Hey, you don't have to stay like that, you can get up."

And when he had stood he had seen a pair of striking blue eyes looking at him with confusion.

He had been shocked at the alien race's lack of discipline and their surprise at having someone try to serve them. He had found Tucker frustrating at first, not understanding why the Human wouldn't act as any other master would, by giving orders and keeping his protector by his side. Whatever had happened with the Ghheranaath he had always felt needed, even if it was only as a warrior, forgotten as soon as his destiny was fulfilled. He had had purpose before, and suddenly he had none.

He picked up the UT and turned it over in his hands, still half-listening to the chatter on the comm system.

Then he pressed the recording buttons on the device and began to speak in Ghheranaath.

"Message to Commander Trip Tucker, of the Enterprise." He took a deep breath, then continued. "Tucker...Trip. If you are listening to this I hope with all my heart that you and Enterprise are safe from the Suliban. If not your first priority must be to protect yourselves from them. They plan to attack and destroy Enterprise. If you are safe, then I must assume I am not with you to say these words myself," he paused to gather his thoughts, then continued. "I have much to thank you for, and I don't have the words to express how much you have changed my life for the better. When I was given to you, I know that you were an unwilling master, but you must understand I was happy in my role. I didn't understand your ways, and I know that you still don't understand some of mine." He paused, rubbing a hand over his face, trying to clear the exhaustion-induced fuzz from his mind. "I hope you will understand that everything I have done was what I thought would be best at the time. I know some things have, looking back, not been the right decision. When I left you I was thinking of So'Cee and Sirra, and I was fearing my past, not looking to a future together." He paused again, trying to keep his voice steady. "Hopefully we still have that future, somehow."

He stopped the recording and rubbed his hand over his face again, trying to think of what to say next.

"Trip, So'Cee and Sirra are...safe. Please don't endanger Enterprise or yourself further by trying to find them. Your Star Fleet made it clear that it was me they wanted, not my Do'Grith, and I would not want them to go back to Earth. You must trust, as I do, that they will find their own way in life.

"If this message gets to you and I am still living, you must believe that destiny will bring us together if it is meant to be." He paused again. "DeChan gifaa te, Trip."

He sat in silence, listening to the comm, trying to think about what he would say next. He rubbed his arm, trying to rid it of the pins in needles that had set in, before realising that it wasn't his cramped position, but the injury from the Seephick. He reached into his body armour and pulled out his pain relief, quickly cutting into his flesh and sliding in the white sticks. The sudden pain from the cuts made him feel more alert, and he picked up the UT again. He knew that if his message to Trip ever reached Enterprise then his sons would never hear what he was about to say, but somehow he couldn't leave a 'goodbye' to Trip without doing the same for the boys.

"So'Cee, Sirra, my Do'Grith. I am sorry for confusing you with my actions, sorry for dragging you down a path which I did not know myself. Though I'm not sorry for showing you a life away from the Ghheranaath.

"I hope you will fight well, and honourably, in your lives. I hope you aspire to be free and follow your own paths. Whatever happens, try to keep in touch with one another, as you both are the only links to your past." He stopped, looking around the tiny cabin, wondering how he had come so far in so little time, yet still was in the same position as he had always been--trying to save someone else's life with little regard for his own.

"I believe you are a force of good in this universe, and whatever orders you follow, you will always retain this basic nature.

"Please, don't blame anyone for the choices I have made. No-one has controlled my actions except me, and my decisions, whether they prove to be right or wrong, are mine alone."

He stopped again, then switched to speaking English, finding that after only a few days of not using the language he was already forgetting it.

"If you want to discover about Earth and Humans, then I would be honoured. I love you both very much."

He tried to move around a little, knowing that he might need to move rapidly and be alert at any moment. He stretched as much as possible, moving his joints. He listened to the command centre again, realising that they seemed to be calling together a large group of ships. He decided to detach his own ship from the helix, for fear of someone else attaching to him. He circled the area, still listening in to the sub space communications. He knew his unusual behaviour would soon be noticed, so tried to move with the other ships. Eventually, when the traffic of cell ships died down again he re-connected with the helix.

He picked up the UT again, knowing that he didn't have a lot of time before he would try to single-handedly foil the Suliban plan.

"Hoshi, I know Trip said it was your job to teach and learn about languages, but you did more. You made So'Cee and Sirra feel welcomed and you made it less frightening for them to change their way of life so much. I know that they and I consider you more than a friend. You are a credit to Enterprise and the Human race. I am honoured to have met you.

He paused, finding that choosing the words for his next message was difficult.

"T'Pol...you are not the first Vulcan I have met. When I first saw you I had both hope and fear inside. I tried not to act hastily on my feelings though, and I soon saw I was right to do this.

"You helped me understand some of the reasons the Humans acted as they did. I knew I could look to you for calm and logic. Other Vulcans I have known did not have this. They used their emotions badly, used their skills for personal gain. I don't know if they went to Earth like this, or if they learnt their ways from the Humans they associated with. I am just glad that I have now met you, and you have changed my feelings. My time on Enterprise has taken away my bad memories--of Humans and Vulcans--and replaced them with good. I thank you all."

Mal'Ree tucked the UT inside his pocket, closing the small tie of the pocket to keep the device safe.

He knew that if anything happened to him it was unlikely that his messages would ever reach their intended recipients, but he had needed to make the recordings. He felt calmer and more mentally prepared for what he was about to do.

When the order went out over the comm system he detached his craft and joined the swarm of ships massing a short distance away from the helix. His onboard computer came up with all the details of the attack plan, and even though he was expecting it, his chest still tightened when he saw Enterprise listed as the target.

Archer drummed his fingers on the arm of his command chair. The stars were barely moving on the viewscreen. Trip had requested that they run on impulse power whilst he worked on the containment field. As they didn't have any pressing issues to attend to, and as Archer was trying to be extra lenient on Trip, given the recent circumstances, he had immediately agreed.

On his scanners Mal'Ree could see that Enterprise was barely moving. An easy target. He knew that the starship didn't have sensors able to detect the cloaked Suliban vessels, so he had to do something to warn them.

His ship was close to the front of the pack, and when he judged that they were close enough to be within Enterprise's sensor range he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he turned his cloak off, and powered up his weapons.

"Sir! Captain, there's a vessel, decloaking aft. It's powering weapons!" Jacobs almost shouted.

"Captain, it's a Suliban cell ship. They rarely travel alone," T'Pol put in.

"Tactical, power weapons. Shoot at will," Archer ordered. Then he hit the comm button. "Engineering. Trip, we need warp drive. Now. Brace yourselves for attack."

As he watched his bridge crew he looked across to Hoshi. "Ensign, put us at battle stations," he said quietly.

Mal'Ree's comm system was almost jammed with demands that he re-cloak, but he ignored the warnings and instead fired a salvo of shots over Enterprise, aiming them to miss by a safe distance.

"They're firing," Jacobs called, his voice rising. "Returning fire." He quickly aimed and fired the phase cannons. "A hit, sir," he reported.

Mal'Ree saw the computer registering that he was a target. He flew tactically, but he knew there was little he could do. The last sound he heard was the screech of tearing metal, then his small ship continued to hurtle at full power, but out of control, towards the Starship.


	38. Chapter 38

"Captain, sensors show several anomalies in the area surrounding the cell ship. I believe there are other ships," T'Pol said calmly.

Archer nodded, then turned to Jacobs, who had gone silent.

"Lieutenant?"

Jacobs looked up, his eyes wide. "Sir, that ship...there...there's a Human on it. We...it's badly damaged, life support is failing," he paused, swallowing, and when he spoke again his voice wavered. "What should we do?"

"Captain, there is only one Human we know of who could possibly be in that ship," T'Pol stated calmly.

Archer straightened in his chair. "Jacobs, lay down an arc of covering fire, random spread. Don't hit that ship, whatever you do. And get someone to target the grappler arm. I want that ship in launch bay one with no further damage."

T'Pol quickly took control of the grappler and targeted. She allowed herself a small nod of satisfaction as the cell ship was caught and both cables began reeling it toward Enterprise.

Archer watched as chaos unfolded on the viewscreen; damaged cell ships shimmering into view as their cloaking devices were disabled. Enough of them fired back to cause Enterprise to rock under the barrage of fire though.

He reached for the comm button and paused before he hit it, not knowing what to say to Trip, not knowing whether to do what was best for his friend, or best for Enterprise.

Finally he pressed the button.

"Trip, how's the warp drive coming?" he asked.

"Unless you've got a miracle up your sleeve, Cap'n, it isn't. You've got full impulse, that's all," Trip's voice sounded weary and apologetic.

"Trip...if you can't do anything down there, then get to the launch bay. Bring cutting equipment. We...need to get inside a cell ship. Fast."

There was a moment of silence--or at least, only background noise--then Trip spoke again.

"Sure thing, I'll be right there, Cap'n," he said, sounding confused.

Archer stayed on the bridge until it was obvious that the Suliban force were on the run. As the last few ships turned and fled he stood quickly.

"T'Pol, you have the bridge. Make sure they're gone, then try to get us out of here."

T'Pol nodded as Archer strode to the turbolift. He stabbed at the button, willing the lift to move more quickly, whilst also fearing what faced him in the docking bay.

Tucker was setting up his plasma cutter when Archer walked in, and the older man was surprised at the lack of activity. Phlox was standing to one side, a stretcher and a bag of equipment by his feet.

"I thought you'd have cut through already," Archer said, unable to keep the urgency out of his voice.

"Why? You particularly eager to see this Suliban sonofabitch?" Trip drawled.

"No...Trip, it's...the scanners showed a Human...Trip, it has to be--" Archer was cut off as Trip leapt up, his face flashing shock, then anger.

"Mal?" he almost whispered as he looked at the small ship. "That's Mal?"

Then Archer was almost pushed aside as Trip began shouting orders, powering up his tools and looking as if he would rip the hull of the ship apart with his bare hands if he had to wait a moment longer.

He watched as Trip worked, noticing that the engineer didn't even glance in his direction.

As it became obvious that Trip was winning the battle against the scorched metal, Phlox took a few steps closer, ready with his bag.

Tucker wrenched away the last piece, bending and twisting the metal until the gap left was easily accessible. He stuck his head and shoulders through the hole, immediately coughing as acrid smoke bit his lungs.

He saw a slumped figure half sprawled out of the seat, twisted at an unnatural-looking angle. Tucker clambered into the tiny space and tried to support Mal'Ree's limp body. He pulled him upright, cradling him.

"Mal? Mal, can you hear me? It's me, Trip. Mal?" Tucker hugged him, feeling the warmth of the other man. He tentatively reached up to Mal's neck and pressed his fingers into the pulse point on his neck. He almost sobbed when he felt the steady beat, and pressed his face into Mal'Ree's neck, smelling his scent and feeling the warmth of his skin.

Phlox reached out and touched Tucker's thigh.

"Mr Tucker, I think I should attend to Mal'Ree now, yes?" the doctor said.

Tucker looked around, then down to where his hand was resting on Mal'Ree's chest, diverting a slick river of blood.

"He...he's alive," he said unnecessarily, not moving.

"He still needs help though, Mr Tucker, let me check him, then he can be moved to sickbay."

Trip looked confused for a moment, then nodded slowly, moving so that Phlox could take his place. His hand remained on Mal'Ree's shoulder though, his thumb stroking the skin of the unconscious man's neck.

He meant to listen to Phlox, but he found his attention taken by just watching the gentle movement of Mal'Ree's chest, the armour moving as he breathed.

He could see that the chest piece was damaged at the top, just below some blood on his neck that was stark against Mal'Ree's pale skin.

"...Mr Tucker?"

Trip realised he had missed the first part of the sentence and turned to look at Phlox.

"We are ready to move him, Mr Tucker, if you could be of assistance," Phlox explained. "Be gentle, and try to minimise his movements. Although my scans have shown me that he is in a stable condition I don't want to aggravate his injuries."

Trip nodded, then gently supported Mal'Ree's head as Phlox began to disentangle his legs from the destroyed console. They finally began to slide him from the small ship, many willing hands helping to carry him the short distance to the portable biobed.

Trip followed Phlox to sickbay, waiting outside the curtained area without protest. He felt numb, disbelieving. He had no idea what the appropriate reaction was. Although he had his lover back he refused to lay down any hope that the other man would stay once he woke up. If he woke up.

The sickbay doors sighed open and Tucker turned to see Archer approaching him.

He looked at Archer's expression--a sort of fearful weariness seemed etched into the rugged features.

"Trip...I'm sorry," Archer started.

Tucker began to shake his head, then frowned. "Why?"

"I didn't know it was Mal'Ree when I made the order to fire on the ship," Archer explained. "It was only afterwards, Matthew said it was a Human bio-sign."

Trip gaped. "You did this? Not the Suliban? Enterprise did this to Mal?"

Archer nodded slowly.

"After everything he did for us this is what you do? Why didn't anyone check? We're meant to scan other ships, not just shoot them down," Trip said, angrily.

"It happened very quickly. The ship decloaked and started firing on us. What were we supposed to do?"

"Firing? I didn't feel any weapons hits before we fired," Trip countered.

"Well...they were warning shots, well over Enterprise," Archer admitted. "Look, I'm sorry Trip. I...has Phlox said anything? I mean...he'll be okay, won't he?"

"I don't know. I--"

Archer looked up at the pause and saw that Trip had paled, his mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Trip?" Archer moved to lay a hand on his friend's arm.

"The...the boys...I don't know where the boys are. Sirra and So'Cee..." Trip expression was pleading as he looked into his captain's eyes. "We have to find them, Mal must know where they are. Phlox--he has to wake Mal up," Trip paused, as if waiting for Archer to give the order, "Jon?"

The use of his first name surprised Archer, but he could see the desperation in Tucker's eyes so immediately walked to the curtained area.

"Phlox? How is he?" he asked quietly.

"I am rather busy at the moment, Captain," Phlox said from behind the curtain, sounding harassed. "He is currently unconscious but stable, that's all I can say."

Archer nodded and was turning away when Cutler pulled apart a small opening in the curtain and passed out a handful of items.

"Mal'Ree had these on him, sir. I don't know if any of it could be of any help," she smiled almost apologetically before turning back to her work.

"Thank you, Ensign," Archer called before turning to Trip, holding out the belongings. "There might be something, we might be able to tell where he's been, how he got to the Suliban, where he left the kids."

They laid the items out on the nearest bio-bed, Trip first picking up the two arm-guards and turning them over, looking for hidden notes or messages. He slid out the two slim daggers, noticing Archers frown as he did so, and remembering that Archer hadn't known about them previously.

Then he picked up the UT and examined it. He powered it up, and although it was damaged externally the screen still flicked into life. A small icon on at the top indicated there were recorded messages on it, so he quickly scrolled through the menu and hit the playback button.

Mal'Ree's voice sounded slightly fuzzy through the small speakers, but Tucker could still tell he sounded weary. He held the UT tightly and turned to look at the barrier of curtains keeping him from his lover.

He listened as Mal'Ree warned of the danger to Enterprise, then he felt tears welling in his eyes as Mal'Ree spoke about when he left. He turned away from Archer, not wanting the other man to see what effect the message was having on him. Then the last line--'Hopefully we still have that future, somehow'--made him brush the moisture from his eyes and turn to stare toward where Mal'Ree was hidden from his view.

He thought the message had ended as there was a slight click, but then Mal'Ree spoke again, and Trip listened aghast as Mal'Ree made it clear that he didn't want his children to have anything more to do with Humans or Starfleet. Somewhere inside himself he could understand why Mal'Ree had made the decision, and he just prayed that now Mal'Ree was alive and Enterprise was safe they could, together, find the children and plan the future that Mal'Ree wanted. Trip now knew that in a straight choice between his career and his lover, he wouldn't think twice about leaving Enterprise. He had seen enough of the universe to know that his skills were transferable, and he hoped that, one day, Mal'Ree would agree to travel back to Earth, if only for a visit.

"Survive the future well, Trip," Mal'Ree finished.

Tucker turned back to Archer, his emotions in turmoil. He knew his future was almost within reach, would be in reach if only Mal'Ree wasn't lying unconscious.

"If...if he dies," Trip pointed to the curtains surrounding Mal'Ree, "I'll...I swear, friendship can only stretch so far, and if you've killed him..." He turned away, clamping his mouth shut, knowing he'd already gone too far, but also aware that Enterprise would not have destroyed one life by firing on the cell ship, but four.


	39. Chapter 39

Archer opened his mouth to say something back, but decided better of it. He didn't want to say anything in haste and knew that Trip was deeply worried. He turned and called to out, "Phlox, keep me posted," then turned back to Trip. "We'll discuss matters once Mal'Ree is okay. Your duty is to him now. I'll only call you back to engineering for emergencies."

Trip watched Archer leave, then he turned the volume down on the UT and pressed 'play' again.

Trip was surprised to hear the next message addressed to So'Cee and Sirra, as it seemed obvious to him that either he or they would have received all the messages. It dawned on him that, as the messages seemed to be relevant only if Mal'Ree had died, then the chances of anyone getting the recordings were slim, so he guessed that they were more for Mal'Ree's sake than anyone else's. His heart went out to Mal'Ree.

He listened to the message to Hoshi and made a mental note to pass it on, glad that even though Mal'Ree had chosen to take Sirra and So'Cee and leave, his time on Enterprise hadn't been all bad. He hoped it would boost the young Ensign's confidence to know how her efforts had been appreciated.

The next message surprised him. He knew that Mal'Ree had had a few conversations with T'Pol during his time onboard, and he had alluded to having some knowledge of the Vulcan race, but Tucker hadn't realised that he had been involved with other Vulcans, or had held such strong feelings about them. He realised he had a lot to ask Mal'Ree, when he woke up.

"Mr Tucker," Phlox called, "I have done all I can, now we must simply wait for Mal'Ree to regain consciousness. You may sit with him, if you'd like."

Tucker almost leapt toward the doctor, pulling aside the curtain and looking down to the still figure on the bio bed.

Mal'Ree was lying on his back, wounds clearly visible on the left side of his neck and his shoulder. One of his arms was draped in a surgical cloth and a white bandage was wrapped around his head, padding visible under it.

Trip sank down onto a chair that had been provided and reached for Mal'Ree's right hand. He could see some superficial cuts and bruising across the pale skin and presumed it was a result of the console in the cell ship having exploded. The injuries made it look as if he had turned away, arms up to shield himself from flying debris.

"Mal? Can you hear me?" he asked, looking for any flicker of movement. When there was none he sighed, squeezed Mal'Ree's hand between both of his and stared into space, trying to sort out his thoughts. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to shake Mal'Ree, wake him up and force him to say where the boys were. He worried for their safety, unsure of how Mal'Ree could be so sure they were safe. He wanted to punch Archer for harming Mal'Ree, for not telling him immediately once the bridge crew realised what had happened. He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough not to fight Starfleet harder when it was plain they didn't have Mal'Ree and the boys' best interests at heart. He wanted to find out what dealings Mal'Ree had had with the Vulcans and Earth, and how he had come to be so far from his home. Trip was now convinced the other man knew a lot more than he was letting on.

He glanced back to Mal'Ree's face and saw that he was being watched. He jumped up and leant over the bed.

"Mal?"

Mal'Ree nodded, giving Trip's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're on Enterprise, we're safe, the Suliban have gone, you...you saved us all."

"I...thought..." Mal'Ree stopped and coughed hard, his face reddening.

Phlox quickly pushed through the curtain and pulled a mask from behind the bed, flicking a switch as he did so.

"Breathe this, it's oxygen," he ordered Mal'Ree. Then he turned to Tucker, "Fetch a cup of water, Mal'Ree may appreciate it shortly."

By the time Tucker returned Mal'Ree had almost returned to his normal colour and was only coughing occasionally.

"Mr Tucker, Mal'Ree has breathed in rather a large amount of smoke. It would be best if he didn't talk too much. I understand you must have much to discuss, but I ask that you bear in mind what he has been through."

Trip nodded, knowing that Phlox was right, but also knowing that he couldn't wait for the answers to some questions.

Once they were alone again Trip hitched himself up on the side of the bed, careful not to disturb Mal'Ree from were Phlox had propped him up against the pillows.

"Are you okay now?" he asked, then continued once Mal'Ree had nodded. "Mal, I heard your message. I...where are the boys? Are they really safe? I need to know they're safe."

"They are. For a while. I must go to them soon," Mal'Ree croaked.

"You must go to them? Don't you mean 'we'?" Trip asked, rubbing his hand over Mal'Ree's thigh.

Mal'Ree refused to meet Tucker's gaze. "I cannot ask Enterprise to do this for me, I do not want to be owing Star Fleet," he paused for breath and Trip held out the cup of water.

Mal'Ree took it and sipped it, pulling off the oxygen mask.

"You wouldn't be owing anyone. You've just saved the lives of everyone on this ship. Starfleet have to acknowledge that. And believe me, if they don't I'll make sure every news organisation on Earth knows exactly how they've treated you all."

Mal'Ree allowed himself a small smile. "Then we must go for Sirra and So'Cee before ten nights are up. I left them three nights ago."

"Where? Where are they, I'll get Jon to set a course," Trip said eagerly.

"They are on Na Shveel, where I left you," Mal'Ree answered. "We must not let the officials know we are there, they will punish those who have been so kind to me."

"Of course, we know all about their laws, we won't do anything to endanger the boys. How did you get in...or out again, for that matter? You didn't get detected."

"It is a long walk, from outside of their city. We must transport."

Trip shook his head, "If it's a long way you're not going anywhere. You need to rest and get well so you can look after the kids when they're back, I know what a handful they can be."

"I don't believe Szorsha or Ift would allow the boys to go with anyone except me. They are...protective. That is why I agreed to them taking care of my Do'Grith."

"I can explain who I am, Sirra and So'Cee know me, they'll come with me...won't they?" Tucker asked.

"Sirra, yes, he would follow you to the end of the stars. So'Cee I think would not believe you. He knows me, he knows I will be there to get them if there is any way I can," Mal'Ree sipped the water again. "He does not trust you. Not because of your actions, but because of his memories. I cannot ask that he changes this, not without reason. And I have given him little reason."

Trip reached out and grasped Mal'Ree's right shoulder, squeezing the well-muscled flesh. "It's not your fault, Mal. He just needs time, in a stable environment, he'll learn, y'know?"

"This is why I told them to go back to Ghheranaath if I did not return. I can't give them that. I can't tell them where we will go or how we will survive. Now...now I see you again, and my thoughts are torn. I would stay with you, but my Do'Grith, I need you to answer me, will you and I be able to give them the life they deserve? Answer me honestly."


	40. Chapter 40

Trip waited for a second, then answered, "I can't promise you anything, Mal. I don't know what the future holds any more 'n you do. All I can tell you is I'll love you and I'll love Sirra and So'Cee for as long as I live, and I'll do anything to keep us all together, healthy and happy."

Mal'Ree didn't look at Trip for a moment, then nodded. "I know you can't see the future. But I see in your eyes that you mean your words. We have seven nights to get back to Na Shveel and find my Do'Grith. I will be ready by then, rested, as you say."

Trip nodded, knowing there was nothing he could say to change Mal'Ree's mind. "We'll be a family, ok? I know that when we...if you ever want to visit Earth, my Momma'll love you, you and the boys."

Mal'Ree nodded, looking unsure.

Trip fidgeted, pulling fluff from the blanket that covered Mal'Ree's legs. He glanced around sickbay, not knowing how to broach the subject of Mal'Ree's past dealings with the Vulcans. Finally he spoke.

"Mal, I listened to the messages you recorded. All of them. I was wondering, when you left that message for T'Pol, what you meant."

Mal'Ree didn't reply, instead taking Trip's hand.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep now. Will you be here?"

Trip nodded, knowing he couldn't force Mal'Ree to talk. "If I'm not, get Phlox to comm me, I'll come straight back."

"Will you stay now?" Mal'Ree asked.

"Of course." Trip moved back to the chair and watched as Mal'Ree shifted onto his side and tried to get comfortable.

Despite his obvious fatigue it was some time before Mal'Ree fell asleep, he continually tried to shift around to find a comfortable position. Trip silently waited, holding Mal'Ree's hand and fetching him a fresh cup of water. Once Mal'Ree seemed to be sleeping Trip fetched a water jug and found an extra blanket, in case Mal'Ree got cold. He looked around for anything else he could do before settling next to Mal'Ree again.

"Mr Tucker?" Phlox said quietly. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No, Mal's just got off to sleep though," Trip gestured to the bed.

"Ah, good, good, he needs to recuperate. And how are you? I assume Mal'Ree's sudden reappearance is something of a shock?"

Trip nodded. "He will be okay, won't he? I mean, he wants to go and get the boys, it means a long walk, will he be up to it?"

Phlox carefully leant back against the bio-bed, his arms crossed. "Mr Tucker, regardless of his physical health I believe nothing will stop Mal'Ree from getting to his children. You know as well as anyone how determined he can be. His presence here, now, rather proves that, don't you think?"

"He left the boys to save us," Tucker said quietly. "He could have been killed," he paused, looking up at Phlox, "I never thought I'd be so glad those Suliban build strong ships. When I saw him...I thought...for a moment...how could I have lived with myself, knowing he'd come back to save us, left the boys to go back to Ghheranaath, back to...he would have given up all their lives, for the sake of Enterprise, and Starfleet won't even let him go back to Earth to be free. How can I try and convince him that Humans aren't all bad when that's the response?"

"I think, if I may say so, that you are all the evidence he needs to prove that, Mr Tucker. If he had not thought Humanity worthy of it, do you think he would have made such a sacrifice to save the crew of this ship? You are the one who changed his mind, you, Hoshi, the crew who demonstrated such kindness and acceptance"

"He left a message, for Hoshi...and one for T'Pol," Trip paused, needing to talk about his feelings with someone, but unable to find the words.

Phlox waited patiently. Having overheard the exchange between Tucker and Archer he knew that the Human's emotions were in turmoil.

"He...knows something about Vulcan's, you know," Trip finally said, looking at Mal'Ree, but addressing Phlox.

"From his past?" Phlox asked.

Trip nodded. "From Earth, I think. I don't know. I get the feeling that the Vulcans have something to do with him being out here. He remembers more than he's saying, I know that."

"I think that his time on Enterprise brought back memories to him," Phlox nodded. "It is to be expected that spending time amongst Human's would do this. But you cannot expect him to immediately want to share these memories, it will take him time to sort them out himself."

"I know, I just...want to help, you know? I'd do anything to help."

"Just by being here for him you are helping. When he's ready, he'll appreciate your steady presence." Phlox quickly checked Mal'Ree's bio-signs and nodded to himself. "He's just asleep, Mr Tucker. And I imagine he will be for some time, he's exhausted. If you are needed in engineering I suggest you go now. I'll be sure to call you should Mal'Ree need anything."

Tucker smiled at the doctor. Whilst he wanted to stay with Mal'Ree he knew he'd be more use trying to fix Enterprise so they could reach So'Cee and Sirra as soon as possible. Despite Mal'Ree's assurances he knew he wouldn't feel happy until he had the boys back safely on Enterprise.

Engineering was a hum of activity, Trip noticing that crew from all three shift-rotations were there, obviously putting in the hours. He was immediately handed status reports and a number of people began queuing to tell him the latest news. By the end of it Trip scrubbed his hands over his face, then began walking around the room calling up certain members of crew who he knew had been on double-shift or more and ordering them to take time off.

Once the remaining crew were working with quiet efficiency Tucker picked up his own tool case and looked up at the warp drive. He really wanted to find the deepest darkest Jefferies tube and sit in it for a week, but he knew he had to be easily available, not only for his crew, but also so he could respond quickly to Phlox's call, when it came.

In the end Phlox did comm engineering, summoning Tucker to sickbay. He quickly packed away his tools and as he walked through the corridors of the ship he could feel the blanket of fatigue lifting from him. Just the thought of spending more time with his lover making him feel better.

However, when he reached sickbay he could see that Mal'Ree was still lying on his side, apparently asleep. His heart leapt to his mouth as he feared something was going wrong.

"Phlox?" he called, anxious.

"Ah, Mr Tucker, please, take a seat," the doctor smiled.

Trip looked to a small table that had been set next to Mal'Ree's bed. It had a full meal set on it, complete with a jug of water and a fruit salad dessert.

"What the...? Is Mal'Ree okay? Why did you call me here?"

"Mal'Ree is fine, although his heart rate and respiration levels indicate he will probably be awake quite soon." Phlox pulled the chair back from the table and indicated that Tucker should sit down. "You, however, will eat this meal whilst you're waiting. I do not need to be looking after you with a case of exhaustion in the next bed."

Trip sighed, then sat down heavily. The smell from the food was more enticing than he'd thought possible and he tucked in eagerly, occasionally glancing up at Mal'Ree.


	41. Chapter 41

When he was about half way through the meal he found himself looking up into a pair of bleary grey eyes. He stopped chewing and smiled.

"Hey there," he said quietly.

Mal'Ree swallowed, trying to soothe his dry throat.

"Trip. You stayed," he said in a hoarse whisper.

Tucker nodded. "Just went to check on my engines, but I told you I'd be here."

Mal'Ree nodded.

"You want some food?" Trip gestured to his plate.

Mal'Ree shook his head, closing his eyes again.

"You should eat something." Trip smiled to himself as he realised he was taking over Phlox's role.

When Mal'Ree didn't answer Trip reached out stroked a hand down Mal'Ree's cheek. The skin was hot under his fingertips and he immediately forgot about the food and moved closer to Mal'Ree.

"Are you okay? You feel hot. I'll call Phlox," he said, pressing the backs of his fingers against Mal'Ree's forehead.

"No. I okay," Mal'Ree reached up and took hold of Trip's fingers and held them to his lips for a second, kissing them. "Just for now, just us, no doctor."

Trip was torn, but in the end he relented. "All right, no doctor for now, but I will tell him."

Mal'Ree nodded.

"And drink this," Trip held up the cup of water. "You're probably dehydrated."

He gently put his arm around Mal'Ree's shoulders and helped him to sit up enough to drink the water, worrying when he drained the cup in a few gulps. Trip immediately poured out some more, but held onto it for a second. "Don't gulp it, just drink a little at a time," he said before handing it over.

He didn't know where he'd heard that bit of advice, but he thought he remembered his Momma telling him when he was younger, and it seemed sensible.

As Mal'Ree sat up on his own Trip perched on the edge of the bed, his arm still around the other man. He gave Mal'Ree a gentle squeeze and kissed him on the temple. When Mal'Ree gave him a quizzical look Tucker shrugged. "I just missed you, Mal. I'm glad you're back."

Mal'Ree nodded.

"I think now I know my feelings better, too. Na Shveel made me look into me and realise things I had been blind to." He turned to Trip and reached for his hand. "You did this, Trip. You, Enterprise's crew, you made me think and know that what I had before is not what I want."

As Mal'Ree moved he winced, quickly covering the action, but not fast enough for Tucker to notice.

"Right, I'm calling Phlox," Tucker said, and was making his way across the room before Mal'Ree could protest. He was back a moment later, the doctor in tow.

"Mal'Ree?" Phlox said, glancing up at the screen above the bed. "What seems to be troubling you?"

Mal'Ree gave Trip a glare, not answering.

"He's got a temperature," Trip supplied. "And I think his shoulder hurts."

Mal'Ree glowered at Trip but sat silently whilst Phlox scanned him, adjusted a few settings on the biobed, then rescanned him.

"Hmm. It seems that your shoulder does have a certain amount of damage in the soft tissues. However, my scans show there are no foreign bodies in the wound, so it's just a case of taking it easy, no excessive movements and time to allow healing. I can immobilize your arm, if you'd prefer?" Phlox raised his eyebrows at Mal'Ree.

"I...imobolize?" Mal'Ree looked up at Trip for explanation.

"Uh...Phlox'll use a bandage, wrap it up." Trip held his own arm across his chest to show Mal'Ree. "So you can't move it, Mal. It'll get better faster. You should let him."

Mal'Ree looked suspicious but nodded to Phlox, giving his consent.

"Yes, and I'll also give you some shots. You are slightly dehydrated, and I'll give you a multi-spectrum antibiotic, in case you do have an infection that the scanner hasn't picked up on. If your temperature doesn't drop after that then I'll do further tests, yes?"

Mal'Ree nodded, then watched as Phlox went to gather his equipment. Tucker knew that Mal'Ree would hate to be stuck in sickbay, so as a reward for Mal'Ree co-operating with Phlox he got up and followed the doctor.

"Doc, is there any chance that Mal could get out of here? If I promised to look after him, could he come back to my quarters?"

Phlox looked from the engineer to Mal'Ree, then nodded. "Yes, once I have administrated these," he held up three hypo cartridges. "Then you may take him somewhere else to rest. Try to make him eat something as well. Perhaps some soup, something light. His throat will still be sensitive."

Trip smiled. "Thanks, Doc. He'll be glad to get out of here."

Phlox nodded, sighing. "Yes, it seems few people enjoy spending time in my company."

Trip was about to protest when he saw the glint in Phlox's eyes. He smiled at the doctor then turned to give Mal'Ree the good news.

Within half an hour Trip was walking toward his cabin, trying to fight his instinct to reach out and help Mal'Ree.

Mal'Ree was walking silently, his right arm wrapped around himself. He exuded hostility. Tucker couldn't help but wonder what was going through the other man's mind. Every question he had asked had been answered monosyllabically, every suggestion he'd made about food or rest had been agreed to.

Once they reached the cabin he watched as Mal'Ree sat on the edge of the bunk staring blankly at the floor.

Eventually he broke the silence.

"You worried about So'Cee and Sirra?" He sat down beside Mal'Ree and rested a hand on his thigh.

There was a slight pause before Mal'Ree answered. "No. I have faith that Enterprise will get us there."

Tucker sighed, desperately wanting to help, but not having a clue where to start.

"And you're sure you're feeling all right? Nothing hurts?"

This time there was a slightly longer pause before Mal'Ree answered.

"There is...slight pain, here." He pointed to his shoulder, and Trip remembered the deep wounds that he had seen there in sickbay.

"But Phlox checked that, right? The bit that hurt?" he checked.

"He said it will heal, give...gave me, to take the pain away. It will be fine. He say it will be fine."

Trip nodded, stroking his hand down Mal'Ree's back, feeling the tense muscles. "I'm sure it'll feel better once the shots kick in," he said. "Is there anything I can do? Get some food? You should eat."

Mal'Ree nodded, and his easy compliance worried Trip even more.

"Er, right. I'll just go and fetch something. Anything you want in particular?" Trip smiled, hoping to elicit some reaction from the other man.

Mal'Ree just shook his head and waved a vague hand. "Whatever is there."

Trip left the room, walking quickly to the mess and grabbing the first things he found, not wanting to leave Mal'Ree alone for any length of time.

After a very quiet evening Mal'Ree announced he was tired and made himself ready for bed, carefully removing the sling and trying to hide the obvious signs of pain. Trip followed his example, hating the sight of the white bandages and dressings covering Mal'Ree's skin. As soon as they were in the small bunk Trip tried to make himself as small as possible to give Mal'Ree room to make himself comfortable, but Mal'Ree merely lay on his less--injured side, facing away from Trip, almost pressed against the wall.

Trip gave an inaudible sigh, then lightly stroked a hand down Mal'Ree's flank, leaving it resting lightly on his hip.

The next morning Trip was woken by Mal'Ree carefully trying to get himself out of the bunk without either waking Trip or aggravating any of his injuries. Trip immediately scooted out of the way, holding a hand out to Mal'Ree which was ignored. Trip watched as Mal'Ree went through to the head and sighed. He sat up, waiting for the other man to return.

After a few minutes Mal'Ree walked back to the bed, reaching out a hand and giving Tucker's shoulder a light squeeze. Tucker immediately reached out and held onto Mal'Ree's hand. His eyes were drawn to three neat wounds on the pale skin and he looked up into grey eyes.

"You shouldn't use your pain meds, not when Phlox has given you drugs. They might not react well together," he said softly.

"Then I use mine. They work." Mal'Ree answered.

Trip nodded, not knowing what else to say, but immediately making a mental note to have Phlox analyse one of the white strips as soon as possible.


	42. Chapter 42

He moved to allow Mal'Ree back into the bed, then hugged the other man gently.

"What do you want to do today?" Tucker asked.

Mal'Ree shrugged. "We must prepare to fetch So'Cee and Sirra. We must also speak with your Star Fleet, see what they have to say."

Tucker stayed silent for a moment, then decided to tell Mal'Ree about Starfleet's attempts at finding his parents.

"While you were...gone, we did some asking around, some research, trying to find your family on Earth," he started.

Mal'Ree nodded slowly.

"Well, we kinda thought we had it, I mean, we thought we knew. There's a news story, about a little boy going missing. We thought it was you. But then...well, they did some research, back on Earth, and it turns out it can't have been. Since then...well, we don't really know where to start," Tucker explained.

"The little boy," Mal'Ree said. "Tell me about him. What you found."

"It can't have been you," Tucker reiterated.

"Still, tell me, please."

Tucker paused for a moment, then nodded, not seeing what harm it could do.

"Okay, well, his name was Malcolm Reed, y'see. Which is mainly why we thought it was you. I mean, Mal'Ree, Malcolm Reed, sort of sounds alike."

Mal'Ree nodded.

"Um, well, he disappeared from outside his house, in Malaysia, someplace named, uh, Kota Baru," Trip glanced sideways to see Mal'Ree silently forming the words, as if trying them out. "Well, he was about four, I think, which is what we figured you might have been, roughly."

"I think I remember the name," Mal'Ree said quietly. "Maybe I came from there also, or near to it." He paused, pulling at one of his bandages.

"What tells you I am not him?" he finally asked.

"They did tests, Mal. The father of that boy came forward for tests." Tucker had been half hoping that Mal'Ree would make more connections and would admit that the story was his.

"What was his name?" Mal'Ree asked very quietly. "The father."

"Um, Stuart Reed. His name was Stuart Reed." Tucker left a respectable pause, trying to word his next question carefully. "Do you remember anything else? I mean, does any of that story sound...familiar?"

Mal'Ree shook his head. "I tell you before. I cannot remember much of Earth."

Tucker nodded. "Well, I should be getting up. Do you want to sleep a bit longer? It might do you good."

Mal'Ree nodded. "I find you, when I wake, yes?"

"Yeah, just use the comm." Tucker tried to hide his surprise at Mal'Ree's decision to stay in bed.

As Tucker was using the bathroom he noticed Mal'Ree had left his pain meds out on the side. He carefully picked one up and slid it into his palm. Then, as he dressed, he slid it into the arm pocket of his uniform.

He looked down onto the sleeping form of Mal'Ree and noted how his arm was held protectively. He made a mental note to mention it again to Phlox. Tucker then reached out and pulled the cover over Mal'Ree a little more and stroked his shoulder very gently.

As soon as the door had slid shut behind Tucker Mal'Ree sat up again, rubbing his eyes. He winced as he moved his shoulder, then reached for the cover and dragged it with him, awkwardly wrapping himself back in it as he sat at Trip's desk. He called up information on Earth and began reading, feeling he should be prepared for his future life as best he could.

Tucker walked into sickbay and called for Phlox. When the doctor appeared Tucker pulled the small white strip of painkiller from his pocket and held it out.

"Can you take a look at that? It's what Mal uses as a painkiller, only I'm worried that it might not be so good mixed with whatever you've given him."

Phlox frowned slightly as he looked at the small white strip he held between thumb and forefinger. "Of course, of course. Are you free to wait for a moment?"

Tucker nodded and followed Phlox to one of the surfaces that held an array of equipment. He watched as the doctor broke a small piece from the strip and put it into one machine, then placed the other bit on a clear surface and began scanning it.

"There was something else, Doc," he said.

"Mmm?" Phlox didn't look up.

"Mal's shoulder, it doesn't seem any better. Is there anything else you...we...could do to help him?"

"It's mere hours since he was injured, Mr Tucker, you can't expect miracles, even in this age. I've asked that he return to me if he sees fit, and I'm sure he'll do that. Until then, with an internal soft tissue injury I think the best thing to do is leave it to heal itself. There is no damage to the bone; no tendons have been injured, although that was very close. Rest, Mr Tucker, rest and recuperation. Possibly one of the oldest treatments, but also one of the best, hmm?"

Tucker nodded reluctantly.

"Well, this is interesting," Phlox continued, peering closely at his scanner readouts. "Very interesting. This is a complex drug," he said, turning to Tucker.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked, looking at the streams of data and wishing the sickbay computer worked more like his engine diagnostic systems.

"Well, not only is this a strong narcotic, but it's also a stimulant and I would imagine it's highly addictive." Phlox straightened up and examined the other machine.

"Addictive? Why? Surely it's only needed to stop the pain?" Tucker frowned.

"Ah, well, when you consider the society he came from, maybe this was a method they used to keep their protectors under some sort of control. It could have been that these," Phlox held up the strip. "Were given out in certain measures--doled out, if you will."

"I guess. What will happen to Mal when he runs out of them? I mean, I've seen him take quite a few."

"Leave it with me, Mr Tucker, I shall examine it further and try to come to some conclusion."

Tucker nodded. "Thanks, Doc. I'll call back later sometime."

His next stop was the captain's dining room, where he found Archer and T'Pol.

"Trip, how's Mal'Ree? Isn't he with you?" Archer frowned as the door slid closed behind Tucker.

"No, I left him to get some more rest. Figured he should get all that he can before we go for the boys," Tucker answered, taking his place at the table.

"He is suffering no ill effects from yesterday, I trust," T'Pol said.

"Not really, he's hurt his shoulder, but Phlox says he'll be fine. I mean, we've got three or four days before we need to start walking. How long until we get to Na Shveel?" Tucker asked.

"Current speed, we'll be there in a couple of days. Plenty of time for you and Mal'Ree to get to the city and find the children," Archer smiled.

"Captain, I believe you are in error in your calculations," T'Pol put in. "You are basing them upon a standard Earth day of twenty-four hours. Na Shveel is a smaller planet, and it is also closer to its sun. Their periods of daylight are therefore shorter. I estimate that we have around 57 hours before ten nights will be up by their timing."


	43. Chapter 43

Trip stared at the Vulcan, his mouth open. "No...no, that can't be right, we..."

Archer stood up and walked to the comm unit. "Archer to helm, give me the best speed you've got to Na Shveel," he commanded.

Trip rested his head in his hands, then slammed his palm down on the table top.

"Every time. Every time I think we're going to be all right, something happens," he said angrily. "When are we going to get a break? I swear I didn't do anything to deserve this."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at the outburst. "Commander, it is irrational to believe that anything you have done in your past is controlling this situation now."

"I know that," Trip snapped. Then he held a hand out. "Sorry, I didn't mean..." he shook his head.

"I understand that your emotions are making you act irrationally," T'Pol answered.

Tucker nodded. "I guess I should go tell Mal'Ree and start preparing for the trek," he said wearily.

Mal'Ree read the pages and pages of information about Earth as best he could, concentrating mainly on information about America and its customs. He then did a search on Malaysia. He had to find most things by trying a variety of spellings until the computer managed to understand him, as his written English was poor. Then, after some thought he typed in m--a--l--k--u--m r--e--a--d and frowned when the computer didn't return anything that looked like the file he was after. He tried other attempts at spelling it until he decided on just r--e--e--d. Then he read down the list until he saw 'Reed, M. MisPer Report 09/10/2126'. He brought up the file and stared at the small photograph, wondering why Tucker hadn't mentioned it to him. In the background was part of a building, painted white and raised slightly on stilts.

The doors opening made Mal'Ree jump and he turned to see Tucker.

"Mal--" Tucker started, then saw what was on the screen. "Why are you looking at that?" he asked, momentarily distracted from his original message.

Mal'Ree pointed at the background of the picture. "I remember, like this. Where I lived. We...played...under here."

Trip nodded, standing over the desk and looking at the small picture, once again struck by the child's likeness to the grown man now sitting by him.

"There...something else, Trip," Mal'Ree looked up at Tucker.

"What? You've remembered something else?" Tucker asked.

"Not remember, exactly. Something I know, but this morning, what you say, makes me tell you now," Mal'Ree watched Tucker to check that the other man understood what he was saying.

"Go on," said Tucker, deciding the news about Na Shveel could wait a few moments longer. He sat down on the bunk and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Stuart Reed, I know," Mal'Ree said awkwardly. "He, and a woman, and just before I was taken, a small one, a baby, just new."

For the second time that morning Trip found himself speechless. There was no way that Mal'Ree could know about the Reed's new baby daughter unless he was Malcolm Reed.

Trip pointed to the picture. "That's you? And that's where you lived?" he asked, incredulous.

Mal'Ree nodded.

"But the tests, Stuart Reed isn't related to you, they did tests," Tucker stressed. "Are you sure you're not seeing this, and...I don't know...are you sure?"

Mal'Ree nodded. "He not...I don't belong to him. That's why he was angry with me, always. He give me away."

"You don't belong to him? What do you mean?" Tucker frowned.

Mal'Ree sat and thought, chewing on his thumb, trying to work out how to explain what he meant to Tucker.

"So'Cee and Sirra," he started. "When you are with me, and they are back, then they are with us both, but they do not belong to you, do not come from you. You understand? This is how it was for me."

"So...you don't belong to Stuart, but you do to Mary?" Tucker checked that he understood what Mal'Ree was trying to tell him.

"Mare-ee?" Mal'Ree frowned as if trying to place the word. Then he nodded slowly. "Yes, I think I know this name."

"I...um, I really came to talk to you about So'Cee and Sirra, Mal," Tucker said, reaching out to take the other man's hand and smiling when Mal'Ree reached back. "T'Pol's...pointed out a bit of a flaw in our original plan."

"What?"

Tucker felt Mal'Ree tense.

"Na Shveel has shorter days than we work to. I'm...afraid that the timing's going to be tighter than we thought." He looked into Mal'Ree's eyes. "We've got about two and a half days to get there and get to the boys."

Mal'Ree nodded very slowly as if trying to process the news.

"Can Enterprise reach Na Shveel in time?" he asked.

"Yeah, even though the engines aren't up to scratch. I think we'll be all right, but when we get planetside we'll have to move quickly to get to the city. Do you think you'll be okay to do that?" Tucker asked.

Mal'Ree nodded resolutely. "Of course."

"I'm going to go and try to work on the engines, get some more out of them if I can. So come and find me if you need me, all right?" Tucker squeezed Mal'Ree's hand.

About an hour later Mal'Ree made his way quietly into engineering, looking around for Tucker. He found the engineer leaning over the consoles examining readouts. Mal'Ree watched as he called out orders and adjustments, looking and sounding harassed and tense. Mal'Ree looked around at the busy crew, then made a decision and walked confidently across the room, taking Tucker's hand from the console and squeezing it as Tucker looked up.

Trip was boosted by the confidence he saw in the grey eyes and squeezed Mal'Ree's hand back. He saw that Mal'Ree was wearing one of the thick Starfleet issue sweaters he kept at the back of his closet, and also noticed that the left sleeve was hanging empty. He reached out and gently touched Mal'Ree's front, feeling the sling supporting his arm and injured shoulder. Tucker frowned slightly. He knew that the day before Mal'Ree hadn't liked the sling, finding it too restrictive. For him to be voluntarily wearing it meant that the injury was very bad.

"How's it feeling?" Tucker asked, gesturing to Mal'Ree's shoulder.

All he got in response was a half-shrug, accompanied by a telling wince that barely touched Mal'Ree's eyes before it was hidden.

"I come to help. Tell me what to do," Mal'Ree said.

"There's really not much to do, Mal. I mean, there are people on all the jobs that need doing," Tucker explained, not wanting Mal'Ree to exert himself in any way.

Mal'Ree nodded and turned to go. Tucker immediately felt guilty that he was turning his lover away when the other man was clearly looking for some way to help and take his mind off the situation.

He watched as Mal'Ree walked out of engineering, pulling the heavy door closed behind him, then turned back to his work, even more determined to get Enterprise running to peak performance again.

Mal'Ree wandered the corridors of Enterprise, ending up in the mess hall. He got himself a drink and sat down, watching the stars slide past the window, deep in thought.

"Do you mind if I join you?" a voice asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

He looked up to see Sato standing over him and smiled.

"Hoshi, please," he gestured to the chair she was standing by.

She sat down, smiling. "So, how are you? I hear we all have a lot to thank you for."

Mal'Ree shrugged. "I have much to owe you for, too. If you hadn't helped me, I would not have been able to fight the Suliban's plan."

Hoshi nodded. "So what now? Are you going to come back to Earth, or stay on Enterprise, at least?" she asked.

"I think...Trip and I must talk, and Starfleet must also decide what they will let me do. I like here, I like Enterprise, but as they say, I think for Sirra and So'Cee this is not so good."

"No, I think it would be good for them to have other children to mix with," Sato answered. "And as you know, this isn't the safest place to be sometimes."

Mal'Ree nodded.

"Um, Trip told me about the message you left for me. Thank you. It's not often that I feel like I've made a difference, you know?" Sato said, shyly.

"You did. More than you can know. I know you are all busy with your duties, but still you found time to spend with So'Cee and Sirra. I know that when they get back they will be happy to keep with their learning from you, if you would keep teach them."

"Of course," she smiled. "And how are you? I mean, apart from the obvious," she gestured to his arm.

"I...feel like I am useless, here, now. I not like feeling like this," Mal'Ree explained.

"Useless? Because of your arm?" Hoshi asked.

"No. Well, yes, as well, but also because you all are on here, with your jobs, and I am..." he waved his free arm. "Spare, without purpose, you know?"

"You're not, Mal'Ree, really," Sato said. "Our purpose out here is to explore, to research other cultures. Maybe it's a good thing that we should also look at ourselves. You've made us do that. Not everyone on board has an engine to work on or a cannon to build. We're here to learn, Mal'Ree, and I think that you have probably learnt more and taught us more than anyone else here."

Mal'Ree gave Sato a small smile.

"I cannot help but let my thoughts go to the future. Think what this life here holds for me. I must find my place here as I have found it other places. Perhaps sometimes I think too much. I believe your Starfleet will be deciding my life for some time, now."

Hoshi reached out and held Mal'Ree's hand, hoping to signal her support to him.

Over the next days Trip grew more concerned over Mal'Ree's behaviour. The man was quiet and introspective, barely interacting with the crew. Even with Phlox Mal'Ree was monosyllabic, barely responding to the doctor's questions. Trip worried that he was still in pain, his body language was still defensive and to Trip's surprise Mal'Ree also wore the sling a lot during the day. Tucker inwardly worried that Mal'Ree wouldn't be strong enough to make the long trek on the planet, but didn't dare voice his concerns, knowing that Mal'Ree was insistent that he would fetch the children.

As Enterprise established orbit around Na Shveel Trip clipped shut the two backpacks he had packed for the walk. He had included some clothing that the quartermaster had given him for the children, as well as attaching rolled-up coats to the strapping for Mal'Ree and himself. There were also ration packs, two phase pistols, a UT, some emergency beacons and a small first-aid kit. He finished by attaching two large water bottles to both bags. Tucker finally picked up the two bags and weighed them up, then passed the lighter one in Mal'Ree's direction.

"There you are, Mal, that's yours. Phase pistol is on the top," he said.

Mal'Ree looked up from where he was fastening his body armour on and nodded. Tucker could see where the chest plate had been mended and realised that Mal'Ree must have spent some time working on it. Tucker just wished that the body beneath the armour could be fixed as easily.

"Ready?" Tucker asked in a quiet voice, praying that their mission would go well.

Mal'Ree nodded, then waited for Tucker to turn away before awkwardly pulling the bag onto his back, wincing as he moved his left arm through the straps and trying to adjust it to be as comfortable as possible. Then he followed Tucker to the transporter pad.

Tucker walked onto the platform and turned to watch as Mal'Ree stepped up to join him. He noticed Mal'Ree did not meet his eyes and wondered why. He hoped that once they had been successful in finding Sirra and So'Cee safe and well Mal'Ree would return to his usual self.

Trip couldn't imagine what he would be like if put in the situation Mal'Ree had been in; the other man seemed to take everything in his stride. Trip decided that as harsh as the Ghheranaath upbringing must have been, it had certainly prepared Mal'Ree well for what life had thrown at him.

"Okay?" he murmured, trying to look into Mal'Ree's eyes.

The other man gave a quick nod in answer and inwardly Trip sighed. He gave the signal to the transporter operator and took a deep breath.


	44. Chapter 44

As they materialised Trip could already feel the increase in temperature. He saw Mal'Ree drop toward the ground and for a moment thought that he had collapsed, but then saw that the other man was down on one knee, surveying their surroundings. Trip quickly knelt too, also looking around. There was nothing visible through the heat haze apart from the reddish sand stretching for miles. He looked across to Mal'Ree who was still staring into the distance.

"See anything?" he asked.

Mal'Ree paused for a moment. "No, nothing," he finally said.

Trip straightened up and pulled a scanner from his pocket. He pointed toward the left. "It's this way. Will you be able to find the right house and everything, once we're there?"

Mal'Ree nodded silently.

Once again Tucker sighed. Then he led the way, setting a reasonably fast pace across the soft sand, deciding that if Mal'Ree didn't want to talk then that was fine by him, he could wait. The boys, however, did not have the luxury of time.

Mal'Ree followed Tucker, constantly alert, listening out for any airborne vehicles and watching the horizon in every direction for any hint of dust clouds or interruptions in the shimmering air.

Every breath he took sent a sliver of pain running from his shoulder down his arm and into his chest. He knew that Phlox had done everything he could though, and now he would just have to deal with the discomfort as best he could. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small pouch, trying to keep his pace up as he slit his skin with the end of the sharp little blade and pushed the white sticks through the welling blood and into his flesh.

By the time Tucker finally stopped Mal'Ree almost didn't notice. His full attention was on putting on foot in front of the other, his only focus the horizon.

Tucker put down his bag, stretching his arms up and groaning loudly. Then he turned to Mal'Ree.

"Want a hand with your backpack?" he asked.

"I...no," Mal'Ree answered, knowing that if he took the bag off his shoulders he would almost certainly never get it back on.

"You should take a rest, have a drink," Tucker said, reaching out for the bag.

"No!" Mal'Ree answered sharply. "I keep it on, we drink, then go on."

Trip nodded slowly, not knowing what to do. Once again he put Mal'Ree's mood down to the other man being anxious about his children. "Okay, I'll just...get your water bottle for you then." Tucker unsnapped the fastener that held the bottle on and passed it to Mal'Ree.

He watched as Mal'Ree drank deeply from the bottle, then turned and surveyed the horizon as he quenched his own thirst.

Sweat was running down his back and he could feel his hot-weather uniform sticking to his skin. He looked across to see that Mal'Ree was also sweating, but looked pale, whereas Trip was sure that despite the sunblock Phlox had given them, he would be sunburnt.

"Are you feeling all right?" Trip asked, worried.

"Yes, come on, we must go," Mal'Ree answered, beginning to walk away.

Tucker quickly attached his own water bottle back to his bag and hoisted the heavy load onto his back, then hurried after Mal'Ree.

"Mal, wait. I know you're worried, but you have to take it easy. You know you're still not right, not well." He immediately regretted his short run as the heat seemed to rise to a whole new level.

"I do not do this just for me. Every moment here puts in danger everyone who has helped me," Mal'Ree answered.

"Well there's no point in killing yourself before we get the boys."

Tucker reached out and took Mal'Ree's left arm, pulling it to stop him.

Mal'Ree felt a white hot pain shoot from his shoulder across his chest and down his arm. He spun around, trying to relieve the pressure from his arm and swung his hand out to push Tucker away.

"What the..." Trip staggered backwards, easily deflecting Mal'Ree's un-aimed blow. "Mal?"

Mal'Ree turned his back on Tucker, and with his body to hide it from view he clutched his left arm against his chest. He bit his lip and screwed up his face and only allowed himself to breathe again once the pain had started to abate. Even so each breath sent renewed shards of pain surging through him.

"Mal?" Trip reached out to touch the other man, but hesitated and pulled his hand back. "Mal?" he asked again, almost whispering. He didn't understand what he'd done, but he understood the look in Mal'Ree's eyes when he turned back--pure anger.

"Do not touch me again," Mal'Ree hissed. "Now walk. We must be there before night or we freeze."

Trip stood speechless, then began to walk, following Mal'Ree's departing figure in a daze.

It became obvious that if Trip walked at a decent pace he would easily catch Mal'Ree. He debated what to do, whilst following at a safe distance. Then he picked up his pace a little until he knew that Mal'Ree must be able to tell that he was close.

After a while he finally spoke. "Mal, I'm sorry. I just...I'm worried about you, is all."

There was a long silence, broken only by the sounds of their footfalls and breathing.

"I do what has to be. I do my duty. Do not worry, just know that."

Trip nodded, not sure how to respond at first. Then he gathered his thoughts. "You know, you've got a duty to yourself too," he started cautiously. "Because if you're not around, then who's going to find Sirra and So'Cee again, huh?"

"I know," Mal'Ree said tightly.

"Well give yourself a break then," Trip answered, getting agitated himself. "Just for once listen when people try to help you. Don't treat everything like you're the only one going through this, 'cause you're not, Godammit."

Mal'Ree stopped abruptly and turned to look at Tucker. "I rely on those who I know I can. I know then who to trust and who to look to when things are wrong. And life teaches me there is only one person like this. Me."

As soon as he saw the look on Trip's face he knew that his words had been harsh, but he simply stared at the American for a short time, as if daring him to argue, then turned to walk away again.

"No!"

Mal'Ree turned at the single word Tucker shouted.

"No, you don't do this, not this time. You say that there's no-one you trust, but you don't let anyone close enough to earn that trust. And when things go wrong you just beat yourself up. What good is that doing you, huh? I'll tell you--no damn good at all. You need to realise that emotions aren't weak, relying on other people sometimes doesn't make you less of a person. Other people give us strength, they don't take it from us."

"Don't take it? Of course they do. Others make a protector weak. There must be the master, the one, that is all. That is all I know. You not expect me to suddenly change when I have had none of this before, none of you, none of Sirra and So'Cee," Mal'Ree shook his head. "I am not like you, Trip," he finished quietly.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it. When we go back to Earth people will expect...I mean...you're Human, Mal, and you'll get used to it," Trip finished, aware that what he had said didn't sound quite right.

"When...you say 'When we go back'. You plan we go to Earth? Like your Star Fleet, you think just because I am from there that I belong? And then you say I will need to change. Sometime...I just want to be how I have been, why is this so hard?"

"The point is, you can't be how you have been, Mal, because everything has changed for you. You've got the boys back--well, almost--and you've changed already, you've made choices. You've left the Ghheranaath, and I know that's still a part of you, but you've chosen to...chosen us, you've chosen Humans."

"When?" Mal'Ree stopped Tucker's flow with the single word.

"When? When what?" Trip asked, confused.

"When did I make this choice you see so clearly?"

Mal'Ree began to walk again, but this time Tucker fell into step beside him.

"You...you chose when you...came back, to Enterprise...you...you just came back to save us? You didn't mean to stay?" Trip's tone changed, suddenly unsure, despite everything that had been said previously.


	45. Chapter 45

Mal'Ree didn't answer or look at the other man.

"Tell me what you meant!" Trip almost shouted, now desperate.

"What I didn't mean was to leave the Ghheranaath as my masters just to have Starfleet take their place. You said you give me freedom, and maybe I want that, for my Do'Grith too," Mal'Ree snapped.

"That's not fair," Trip said softly. "We're nothing like the Ghheranaath, we're trying to help you. I know Starfleet didn't start out by making the best impression, but that's changed now. It doesn't mean we can pull the right answer out of a hat though."

Mal'Ree sighed and his hand went up to his left shoulder but stopped short of touching it, as if he had thought better of it.

Trip waited for an answer, but it quickly became obvious that he wasn't going to get one. Mal'Ree looked to have lost the wind from his sails.

Tucker watched out of the corner of his eye and saw Mal'Ree wiping the sweat from his face. There was a tightness around his eyes and an occasional little bitten-back grunt that suggested to Trip that Mal'Ree was still in pain.

"You okay?" he asked.

Mal'Ree nodded once, but didn't answer.

"Your shoulder still hurting?" Trip guessed.

When Mal'Ree didn't deny the question Trip guessed that he might be right, and decided that maybe some of Mal'Ree's current mood could be put down to the man being in pain.

So he didn't say anything when Mal'Ree took out the small pouch and reached inside it for the blade. But he couldn't help but watch as he slit his skin open and push three of the strips into the three perfectly parallel cuts.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Tucker suddenly asked.

Mal'Ree looked across at him, as if expecting something further, but when Tucker didn't push him he finished packing away the kit.

"At first. When I am first at Ghheranaa, I don't like, but if we did not do ourselves then we were cut. That hurts more. And now it is for pain, this is less hurting than what pain it takes away."

Mal'Ree's tone sounded flat to Tucker, as if he were very tired. Tucker scanned the horizon, hoping to see the city, as much for Mal'Ree's sake as for the boys.

"You know that they're addictive, don't you? You won't just be able to stop taking it because you don't get injured. Your body will need you to keep taking it."

Mal'Ree looked at Trip with suspicion. "How do you know this?"

"Phlox checked it out, you know, analyzed it. He says it's highly addictive," Trip paused, not sure he wanted the answer to the next question. "How long have you been using it?"

Mal'Ree walked a little further, staring at the sand. "As long as I know," he said quietly.

"And it still works? I mean, you haven't sort of...gotten used to it?" Trip asked, surprised.

"I have to...take more now. More pieces, more often." Mal'Ree looked at Tucker with fear in his eyes. "But I can stop, I can. When I have no more, I stop."

"We'll talk to Phlox," Trip said, trying to sound reassuring. "I mean, he'll be able to help, I'm sure."

Mal'Ree nodded and Trip cursed himself for laying yet another worry on the other man.

The sun began to sink in the sky and the arid landscape was so still and quiet that Trip was startled when Mal'Ree made a noise. He looked up and his gaze followed the direction of Mal'Ree's outstretched hand.

In the distance a large dark shape seemed to be undulating and throbbing. It took Trip a moment to re-focus, then he realised that he was looking at the outskirts of the city, distorted by the heat haze, but nevertheless, their goal was now in sight.

Trip subconsciously began to walk faster, praying they were not going to be too late to find So'Cee and Sirra. It was only when Mal'Ree stumbled and almost fell that Tucker realised the other man's breath was laboured and despite the temperature starting to fall, sweat was dripping from Mal'Ree's face.

He reached out to touch Mal'Ree's face and felt the heat emanating from the man's skin before his fingers made contact. Mal'Ree started at the touch and as he looked at Tucker the American could see that his eyes were glassy and slightly unfocussed.

"Jesus, Mal." He stopped and tried to turn Mal'Ree to face him.

"No, I not stop now. When we get my Do'Grith..." The words trailed off as Mal'Ree caught his breath.

"Goddamnit...well at least drink some water," Trip held one of the bottles out to Mal'Ree.

Mal'Ree drank, then passed the bottle back to Tucker who poured some of the cool liquid onto one of the small t-shirts he was carrying for the boys and laid it carefully across the back of Mal'Ree's neck.

"Come on, stay with me, you've got to find the right house yet," Tucker said quietly. "So'Cee and Sirra need you. You can do it, for them."

Mal'Ree squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then began walking again. After the first few steps the rhythm of his feet hitting the now uneven and rocky ground became like a heartbeat, the pain abating to waves of agony.

The city started abruptly, although the last few shelters seemed to cling to the edges like seaweed to rock, straggling away from the more established homes. Many of them could hardly be described as buildings--seeming more like piles of materials from which one day a building might grow.

Trip now moved closer to Mal'Ree, ready to support him should he need to. He worried that Mal'Ree wouldn't know the way, or that the darkness would make him confused.

A few times Mal'Ree paused and looked around in the gathering darkness to identify landmarks, but he always set off again, in silence. Whenever they passed other beings in the narrow alleyways Trip stood a little taller, ready to protect Mal'Ree, who he could tell was weakening fast in body, if not in resolve. It seemed a strange swapping of roles, and Trip felt uneasy.

Finally Mal'Ree stopped outside the door of what looked to Trip to be a fairly well-built home. Mal'Ree knocked lightly on the wooden door.

There were sounds of movement inside and the door was pulled open a crack.

Mal'Ree immediately recognised Szorsha and put his hand on the door. "Szorsha? It's Mal'Ree."

The door was quickly opened wide.

"Mal'Ree! We began to think..." she stopped dead when she saw Trip.

"It's all right, this is Trip," Mal'Ree explained.

"He is one of your kind...do they keep you now? You returned to save them and now they use you again?"

"No, Trip is...Trip is my partner. Although he does work on the ship I left, he...he is different."

Szorsha looked sceptical, but after looking Trip up and down she turned her attention back to Mal'Ree.

"Are Sirra and So'Cee here?" Mal'Ree asked, trying to see past her into the main room.

"No, no, they have gone with Ift already tonight. I can take you to him, if you would like?" she offered, reaching out and touching one of Mal'Ree's hands.

"Yes, please," Mal'Ree nodded.

He knew the way, but was suddenly apprehensive about seeing the two boys again after leaving them. He hoped that they would forgive him. He remembered when it had been he who was left with strangers in an alien culture, not knowing why he had been sent away or what his future might bring. And he knew that he would never forgive the person who had done that to him.


	46. Chapter 46

They walked together through the near-deserted pathways, Trip trying to keep an eye on Mal'Ree whilst also looking at his surroundings. He wondered how people survived in the decrepit-looking shacks; how they lived and raised families when officially they didn't exist, scratching a living in any way they could, the fear of being found out and thrown off the planet or arrested ever-present.

It made him suddenly very sad to think Mal'Ree obviously decided he would prefer to try and bring up his children alone in the environment that Na Shveel offered, rather than on Enterprise or Earth.

As they got closer to Ift and Nimd's home Mal'Ree finally allowed himself to believe that he would see his children safe and well again. He knew that they still had to make the return journey, but hoped that they might risk being beamed off the planet without going too far from the city. He didn't know exactly how the city's defence systems worked, so beaming down far into the desert had seemed sensible. Now, however, he wasn't sure he would make the return journey, especially with the two boys, so hoped they could be beamed away and leave orbit before anything could happen to them. He was aware what a risk Archer was taking by having Enterprise orbit the very planet that the Suliban had launched part of their attack from, and was grateful that there had never been any question about whether So'Cee and Sirra were worth putting the ship and her crew in danger again.

Szorcha rapped sharply on the door to a shack and Nimd opened it wide, his imposing bulk making Szorsha look even more slight. He recognised Szorsha, then turned his gaze to the two beings accompanying her and smiled when he saw Mal'Ree.

"Mal'Ree! So'Cee and Sirra are just inside, having their food. Come, come," he gestured to the room.

As soon as Mal'Ree's name had been mentioned Sirra had launched himself from his place at the table and as Mal'Ree stepped through the doorway the boy flung himself into his father's arms.

Mal'Ree instinctively went to catch him, but his left arm refused to co-operate and he half dropped Sirra.

Sirra immediately frowned. "Mal'Ree? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Mal'Ree assured him, dropping to one knee and giving Sirra a one-armed hug.

Then he looked to see So'Cee standing close by. "So'Cee, come here." He smiled, seeing both the boys looked in good health.

So'Cee approached more hesitantly. "You came back," was the first thing he said.

"Of course, I said I would," Mal'Ree held out a hand and was pleased when So'Cee allowed himself to be pulled close and hugged too.

"You said you would if you could. You also said that sometimes we give up what we have to achieve better for those we care for. You could have sacrificed having us for saving Trip."

Mal'Ree saw So'Cee flick his gaze toward Trip before looking back for an answer.

"I told you I would return for you if I were alive," Mal'Ree said seriously.

He turned to see Sirra holding Trip's hand, watching the exchange.

"Now, Enterprise is safe and we can be together again," he said. "For now, I would like you to come back to Enterprise."

He looked from one to the other. Sirra was nodding his head eagerly and after a short pause So'Cee also nodded.

Mal'Ree tried to stand up but swayed, his head spinning. Strong hands grabbed him, one pulling on his left arm. He yelped with pain.

This time Trip wasn't going to take any excuses. He took the weight of Mal'Ree's pack and gently pulled the strap from his right arm before manoeuvreing the bag to minimise any movement of his injured shoulder.

Mal'Ree began to protest, but Tucker cut him off.

"We need to get the clothes out for the boys, Mal. Then we can ditch your bag and fit the water and everything else in mine, okay?"

Mal'Ree nodded, gritting his teeth against the pain.

As soon as the bag was off Nimd reached for the straps that held Mal'Ree's body armour on.

"No, don't," Mal'Ree said, protecting himself with his other arm.

"I'll help you, help where it hurts," Nimd said softly. "Like I did before. Let me see what has happened."

Mal'Ree allowed himself to be guided to the nearest seat, and despite his weakened state he instinctively pulled Sirra up onto his lap when the boy held his arms up.

As soon as he was sitting on Mal'Ree's lap Sirra held his small hand to Mal'Ree's face, then pushed his fingers into Mal'Ree's neck.

"This is what Nimd does if people are sick," he said quietly. "I don't want you to be sick."

"I'll be okay, Sirra-Do. Phlox has said there's nothing wrong. I just walked a long way today, I'm tired," Mal'Ree explained, easily reverting to speaking Ghheranaath to the boys.

Nimd removed the chest plate of the armour with Sirra's help, then pulled aside the t-shirt Mal'Ree wore.

Tucker almost gasped. There was a wide area of dark bruising that was severely swollen--the imprint of the armour and the backpack strap clearly marked out as deep impressions in the swollen flesh.

Nimd laid his large hand over the area very gently.

"It carries a lot of heat, there is something in there, something bad. Your body fights it," he said.

"Phlox can sort you out, Mal," Tucker put in. "You just have to get back outside the city where we can beam up."

"He shouldn't be moving," Nimd put in. "He should rest, use some healing drugs. Coming here has taken a toll on him."

"We can't stay," Mal'Ree said. "Enterprise faces danger above us. The Suliban will try again to attack when they realise she is back."

Ift nodded. "They were not pleased, there was unrest when they lost their chance to attack. Ever since they have been trying to discover who betrayed their plans."

Sirra and So'Cee had been watching the exchanges between the adults, the UT easily translating the different languages.

"We should go back to Enterprise now," So'Cee said. "It would be best. Mal'Ree can be made well, Enterprise will be safe and you can go back to your life," he said to Ift. "We thank you for taking us in, but it would be better for you too if we went now."

Ift nodded slowly. "Nimd, do what you can for Mal'Ree. I will walk with them outside the city."

"Let me make up a preparation for Mal'Ree, then I will walk too." He turned away and began taking pots and jars down from a shelf.

Trip frowned at the low-tech medicine. He knew he would feel better when Mal'Ree was back on Enterprise with what he considered 'proper' medical care.

As Nimd worked Ift turned to Tucker. "You must be Trip. Mal'Ree spoke well of you when he was here. So'Cee and Sirra have also told me of you and Enterprise."

Trip smiled. "Mal'Ree obviously has a great respect for you to leave Sirra and So'Cee in your care," he said. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"I understand you will be joining Mal'Ree and becoming part of the family," Ift continued. "The boys are a credit to you both. They are very well behaved. They are also full of questions, wanting to learn. Although it is unlikely, I would like to think I might meet them again one day, when they are full-grown."

"It's not so unlikely," Trip said. "I don't know what Mal'Ree will want to do in the future, but he, So'Cee and Sirra have always been in space, on ships, pretty much, so I don't think they want to settle on a planet."

"Yes, he seems to be a wandering spirit, full of bravery, he will face any situation. I see this in the boys too, they came here, to a place they knew nothing of and even when they were left with us they showed courage and understanding." Ift paused, as if not sure whether to continue, then began speaking again. "We talked to them, about what they wanted, if Mal'Ree did not return. I know that he wanted us to send them to Ghheranaa, but we didn't know if this was the right thing to do. After speaking with Sirra and So'Cee we decided that if Mal'Ree did not return they would stay here, with us. Once they were older they would be free to leave should they want. We did not want to try to find them passage back to Ghheranaath on their own. The only way to leave here if you are an illegal is to buy passage from a trader, and they are often unscrupulous and dishonest."

Trip nodded, amazed at the generosity of everyone he had met.

He watched as Nimd gave Mal'Ree a glass of some dark-looking fluid to drink, then painted some clear gel onto Mal'Ree's shoulder and taped something that looked like large green leaves over it. Then he used some sticky tape to keep Mal'Ree's arm still across his chest to avoid any further movement.

"I think that is all I can do. Maybe on your ship they can help further, but I cannot do anything more if you want to make the journey now. Anything more and I would need you to sleep and rest while I cut into you to find what is doing this to you."

"Then we should go," Ift said. "You must get back whilst you are still strong enough."

Mal'Ree pulled his top back on, but left off the armour as it would plainly no longer fit. Tucker passed him the jacket he had packed and pulled his own on. Then he passed the warm clothing to the boys, watching as Szorsha helped them dress.

After that he condensed the packing into the one bag, hanging Mal'Ree's body armour onto it next to the water bottles and hefted it on his own shoulders.

"You ready, So'Cee, Sirra?" he asked.

Both the boys nodded and Mal'Ree stood up. Ift stood by him, ready to offer any support if it were needed. Finally they left the shack and began walking.

When they reached Szorsha's Mal'Ree hugged her with his one arm. "Thank you for your kindness. I will not forget what you have done for us. I wish you well for the future."

"And I you." She knelt down and hugged both of the boys. "I'm sure you will both grow up to be fine individuals. It's been a pleasure to have you with us."

"Thank you for taking care of us," So'Cee said, his face serious. "You were very nice, and it was fun, meeting the others."

Sirra stood by his brother's side and nodded.

As they walked away Szorsha watched. Then she turned and closed her door behind her, shutting out the cold wind, muttering a prayer under her breath for them.


	47. Chapter 47

Trip walked close to Mal'Ree, aware that the other man was silently struggling to keep up the pace. He was also sweating again, although shivering at the same time, and Trip knew that Nimd had been right, and there was some sort of infection setting in.

After a short while Sirra became tired. At first he fell in beside Mal'Ree and held his father's hand, then he raised his arms, wanting to be carried.

"I can't carry you, Sirra-Do," Mal'Ree said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Here, Sirra." Ift reached down and easily picked the small boy up, cradling him in his large arms. Sirra stroked his hands through Ift's soft fur, looking sleepy.

So'Cee took his place holding Mal'Ree's hand, and Trip knew that both boys were offering their father silent support.

Mal'Ree looked across to see Sirra asleep on Ift's shoulder and knew that without the support of everyone he would have given up and sat down long ago, he was so tired. Just putting one foot in front of the other took more energy than he seemed to have. He tried to carry on for as long as possible, but eventually reached out and touched Trip on the arm.

"Trip..." He shook his head, breathing heavily. "I need...to stop, just to rest." He hung his head.

"Hey," Trip called to Ift and Nimd. "We just need to take a break here."

He put his arms around Mal'Ree, rubbing the other man's back and supporting him.

Ift pulled a small device from his belt and looked at it.

"I think you would be safe to contact your ship from here. Allow us a short time to start back to the city, in case they send forces out to discover what has transported, then go back to your ship."

Trip nodded, happy that if Ift thought it was safe, it probably was.

Mal'Ree turned, still in Tucker's arms. "Ift, Nimd, I am forever in your debt. Your generosity toward me and my Do'Grith has been beyond all call."

Ift reached out and stroked a hand down Mal'Ree's right arm.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you all. We both wish you every success for your future."

Nimd stood behind Ift and reached out one of his large hands.

"Get back to your ship, get well so that you can be happy, all four of you, together."

Trip gently took the sleeping form of Sirra from Ift, envying the way Ift had been able to easily hold the boy with one hand as he was forced to let go of Mal'Ree to support Sirra's dead-weight.

"Thank you," So'Cee called as the two stocky figures disappeared into the darkness.

Trip watched Mal'Ree carefully as they waited. Sirra was heavy in his arms, but he didn't want to wake the child.

So'Cee held firmly onto Mal'Ree's hand, telling his father quietly of things they had done whilst with Szorsha, Ift and Nimd. Trip was glad that So'Cee was acting so calmly, keeping Mal'Ree occupied and alert.

After he judged he had given Ift and Nimd long enough to be clear he flipped open his communicator, speaking quietly, so as not to disturb Sirra.

"Tucker to Enterprise."

There was a millisecond's pause before Archer's voice sounded fuzzily from the small speaker.

"Trip! Did you find them? Are you ready to come home?" Archer asked.

"Yeah, we got 'em Cap'n. Mal's not too good though, I think you should give Phlox a call. The boys are fine, just tired."

"Okay, we're just getting a lock on you all, then we'll beam you up. I'll call Phlox."

Tucker could hear the relief in Archer's voice and allowed himself to smile at the thought of once again being home, safe, together.

It wasn't long before Enterprise's transporter pad shimmered into existence around them. Sirra woke up, looked around bleary eyed, then put his head back on Trip's shoulder and fell asleep again.

Phlox headed for Mal'Ree, smiling down at So'Cee as he approached. "Now, what seems to be the problem here, hmmm?"

The Denobulan took a look at the wrapping on Mal'Ree's shoulder, then began leading the way to sickbay.

"It does seem that you have some sort of an infection, so we'll just go and have a look." He glanced down at So'Cee. "Do you want to accompany Mal'Ree, or would you rather go and have some rest?"

"I'll stay with Mal'Ree--so will Sirra," So'Cee stated.

"Well I'm sure I can find a spare bed for him to use," Phlox said kindly. "And as long as you promise to take care of Commander Tucker for me, you can all stay until Mal'Ree and I have finished."

Tucker smiled at Phlox and followed him to sickbay, settling Sirra on one of the vacant biobeds and pulling the blanket up over him. Then he lifted So'Cee onto the bed too.

"Just stay there for a moment, okay?" he said, then moved to stand next to Phlox.

"Just relax, Mal'Ree," Phlox said gently, pulling away the clothing and exposing the makeshift bandaging that Nimd had provided. "Now, if I just scan here, we can see what seems to be the problem."

Phlox activated his handheld scanner and swept it over the swollen area. Then he stopped dead.

Tucker watched as he fiddled with a few settings, then re-scanned.

"Doc?" Trip questioned, trying to keep his voice low so as not to alert So'Cee that anything could be wrong.

"There seems to be some malfunction. Mal'Ree, you didn't suffer any further injury on the planet, I take it?" Phlox asked, frowning.

"No, he didn't. What's wrong, what are you seeing?" Trip tried to move to look over Phlox's shoulder.

"There...the scanner is picking up a piece of...well, I can best describe it as debris. It seems to be inside the shoulder. It wasn't there last time you were here," Phlox was now addressing Mal'Ree. "It seems to be metal, quite large. As far as I can tell it must have somehow been inside you since you were injured in the Suliban vessel. Your skin and muscle tissue have healed over it, obviously the dermal regenerator did it's job despite this...object still being inside you."

"What will you do?" Mal'Ree asked, not really understanding fully what Phlox was telling him.

"Well, there seems to be a build-up of fluid around the foreign body. I suspect that I can remove it quite easily under a local anaesthetic and then treat the infection with some standard antibiotics."

"Can you do that now?" Trip asked, not liking the sound of Mal'Ree having to live with a piece of Suliban ship inside him for any longer than necessary.

"Yes, yes, it shouldn't be a problem. I just don't understand how I could have missed it. I'm sorry, Mal'Ree, I had no intention of causing you suffering, especially when you had complained to me of pain and I had sent you away. I can only imagine there must have been some form of scanner malfunction," Phlox said, clearly a little flustered.

"Well at least you've seen it now," Trip said, anxious to move on with the proceedings.

"Yes, quite." Phlox still looked puzzled, but began preparing the area for the simple surgery.

Once he had prepared fluid stocks and his instruments he turned to Trip.

"Now, Commander, if you would be kind enough to go and sit with the children I'll just make a quick incision and Mal'Ree will be well on the road to recovery, hmm?"

Trip nodded, then slightly self-consciously leant forward and kissed Mal'Ree on the forehead. "I'll be right here," he said quietly.

Mal'Ree nodded and Tucker walked out through the curtains as Phlox discharged a hypospray into Mal'Ree's neck.

He sat on the biobed next to So'Cee, trying not to let his worry show.

"Phlox is just gonna help Mal'Ree stop hurting, then you can go in and see him, okay?" Trip said quietly.

So'Cee nodded.

"So..." Trip tried to think of something else to talk about. "Um, are you glad to be back on Enterprise?" he finally said.

So'Cee regarded Trip for a second, then looked down at Sirra's sleeping form.

"I'm glad that we're together, and that Mal'Ree is happy," he answered. "And Enterprise made this happen."

Tucker nodded, realising just how much So'Cee had matured, even in the short time he had known him.

"You know I really like having you guys around, don't you? You and Sirra mean a lot to me."

"You like Mal'Ree. We are just here because of him," So'Cee answered quietly.

"No, no you're not. If that was true why did we ever come and find you on Ghheranaa? We did it because you're important, because...we both love you," Trip tried to see So'Cee's expression.

"But Starfleet won't let us stay together. They want Mal'Ree to teach on Earth, tell all he knows, and you belong here, on Enterprise, and Sirra and I...we will go where we are told, again."

Trip hesitated, then put his arm around So'Cee's shoulders.

"I can promise you now that we'll all stay together, wherever in the universe we end up," Trip said seriously. "You have my word."

So'Cee frowned at him, then slowly nodded. "I believe you."

After about half an hour Phlox twitched the curtains around Mal'Ree's biobed apart. "Commander, there's something I'd like you to take a look at, if you don't mind?"

Trip immediately jumped from the biobed and headed for the curtained off area--then he turned. "I'll be right back, okay?" he reassured So'Cee.

The boy nodded.

Once inside the curtained-off cubicle Trip tried to hide his shock. Mal'Ree was sitting up on the bed, leaning back against the elevated pillows. The surgical cover over his chest and shoulder was dark with blood, and an osmotic eel sat over his wound, but his grey eyes were open.

"Mal?" Trip said quietly, worry evident in his voice.

"Is okay, Trip," Mal'Ree answered.

"Don't be alarmed by the blood, Commander," Phlox said, having correctly guessed the cause of Tucker's concern. "Although I didn't expect the fluid surrounding the foreign body to be almost pure blood, the synthesized blood replacement is more than adequate to compensate for the loss." Phlox glanced at the readings from the biobed, then pointed Trip toward the top of the wheeled trolley that held his surgical instruments.

"What am I looking at?" Trip asked.

"This. Well, to be more precise, you are really looking at nothing, as that is the confusing part." Phlox picked up a laser scalpel and poked at a small chunk of grey metal that sat in a surgical dish--or at least, Trip saw the scalpel get close to the metal, but it never actually touched, the metal seeming to jump away.

"What the...?" Trip leant in to examine it more closely, whereupon Phlox tapped thin air with the end of his scalpel--thin air that sounded like solid metal.

"It would seem, Commander, that whatever this is, parts of it are invisible."

Trip frowned for a second before snapping his fingers. "I got it. When we examined the ship that Mal was in--the cell ship--we found that the cloaking device had taken a hit. Parts of it were cloaked. It probably had a power surge as it blew. Some of it must have hit Mal when it exploded. No wonder your scans couldn't pick anything up. Even Enterprise's main scanners can't detect a cloaked vessel, let alone your little medical one."

Phlox nodded. "Well that would certainly explain it." He turned to Mal'Ree, "I am sorry that you were left in such pain. I had no idea of the seriousness of your wound."

Mal'Ree shook his head. "Is no fault, Doctor. But whilst I am here...I make your scan see such things, for next time, yes?"

"Not," Tucker jumped in, "that there'll be a next time." He looked at Mal'Ree sternly.

"If you would, Commander, I shall just clean away my instruments, then perhaps So'Cee and Sirra would also like to sit with Mal'Ree. He is quite well enough for company, although he must not, under any circumstances, get off that bed without my permission."

Trip felt as if Phlox's glare would burn straight through him were it any more intense, so nodded readily.

He walked toward So'Cee, smiling. "Hey, Mal'Ree's doing just fine. As soon as Phlox is ready, in a couple 'a minutes, we can go in and see him, all right?"

So'Cee smiled. "He's better now?"

"Well, on the way, at least. He's got this little animal on him right now, it's one of Phlox's magic creatures, helps make us Humans better," Tucker said, hoping that So'Cee wouldn't be alarmed by the sight of the eel.

"It's an osmotic eel, and it's not magic, it works by passing enzymes onto Human skin." So'Cee frowned. "You should get Phlox to teach you, he told us all about his creatures and how they're useful to him."

Uh...oh, right, yeah," Trip stammered, thrown by So'Cee's knowledge and now feeling a little silly.

Instead of saying anything he reached to help So'Cee down from the bed. The youngster had other ideas though, and clung to Trip, putting his arms around Trip's neck.

Tucker smiled and held onto So'Cee more tightly, and as soon as Phlox called that he was ready, Trip carried So'Cee to the side of Mal'Ree's biobed.

Mal'Ree was looking tired and pale, but he smiled when he saw Trip and So'Cee.

"Where's Sirra?" he asked in Ghheranaath, although So'Cee's UT translated for Trip's benefit.

"He's sleeping. He didn't like it as much on the planet, not at night. He kept asking for you and Trip." So'Cee looked a little ashamed. "I tried to talk to him and make him be brave, like he should be, but he still cried."

Mal'Ree reached out and patted the bed next to him so Trip put So'Cee down, allowing the boy to reach out and hug his father.

There was a noise from outside the curtain and Phlox entered, carrying a very sleepy-looking Sirra.

"Ma--ree," Sirra mumbled, holding out his arms and stretching toward the bed. "En'erprise?" he asked, looking around, his gaze finally falling on Trip.

"Yes, Sirra-Do, we're on Enterprise, we're all safe now." Mal'Ree smiled as Trip took Sirra and sat down next to the bed with him. He reached out and stroked the child's hair back from his forehead. "Now go back to sleep, we'll all still be here in the morning."

"Good advice for all four of you, I think," Phlox interjected. "I am happy for you to sleep in here, Commander, with Mal'Ree and the boys, as long as you do all sleep."

The next morning Trip awoke to see So'Cee and Sirra both sitting on Mal'Ree's biobed, a computer terminal had been placed next to the bed and the boys seemed engrossed in whatever Mal'Ree was showing them.

Trip stretched and stood up, rubbing his eyes as he walked toward the group.

"Mornin'," he yawned, leaning down to kiss Mal'Ree on the cheek.

"DeChan ko te, Trip," So'Cee smiled.

Sirra remained engrossed in the computer screen, which was showing a series of pictures.

Trip raised a questioning eyebrow at Mal'Ree.

"I show them Earth, Malay-sa, where it says I was taken from, in your file," Mal'Ree answered.

"Have you...told the boys about Mary?" Trip asked.

Mal'Ree nodded. "Some I tell them, some...not yet."

Trip turned at a noise and saw Archer walking toward them.

"Gentlemen. I was going to come down last night, but Phlox advised against it. How are you all?" Archer smiled.

"I think we're all doing just fine now, Cap'n," Trip answered.

Mal'Ree still looked a little pale, and Trip guessed that So'Cee and Sirra had probably woken him up early, but he didn't have the heart to scold the boys after the family had been apart for so long.

"Well, I've just had a communiqu from Starfleet Command. As a result of your technical knowledge, Mal'Ree, they've decided to recall us to Earth for a refit." He paused before continuing, and when he did his gaze rested on Trip. "I've been authorised to drop you off anywhere you want, Mal'Ree, within reason, and to provide you with anything you should need. Then Enterprise will continue to Jupiter Station and there'll be home-leave all round."

Trip's heart clenched, knowing that Archer was giving him the opportunity now to decide to stay with Mal'Ree or continue back to Earth with Enterprise.

"Captain, I have spoken with my Do'Grith, as the decision is not only mine to make," Mal'Ree said, putting an arm around both the children. "And we have decided that although we may not stay, we wish to come to Earth."

Trip couldn't help but smile widely. "You're coming back to Earth?"

Mal'Ree looked up at him, his expression solemn.

"There are questions I have that only one person can answer. We will go to Earth, and I will find Stuart Reed."


End file.
